


Roxanna's Adventure | NCIS Fanfiction

by Marilyn42203Allen



Category: House M.D., NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 72,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn42203Allen/pseuds/Marilyn42203Allen
Summary: Daughter of Blythe House[Diane Baker] and Quadrillionaire($1,000,000,000,000,000) Kendal Jones and sister of Gregory House[Hugh Laurie] and Step Daughter of John House...Roxanna Jones[Melissa Benoist/Zooey Deschanel] is trying to make a living as a SSA of the BAU and Agent/Second Director of NCIS....Roxanna doesn't talk much about herself and puts up emotional walls.Will the NCIS team be able to break it?.Or a certain someone?.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

(November 17th 2003)

Roxanna's P.O.V

Roxanna:After 15 years of being an SSA at the BAU i'm happy fo this upgrade.

Greg:Well Sunshine you deserve it.

Roxanna:Going soft on me now Sherlock?.

Greg:Look the team will be here soon."Hugs her".Good luck.

Roxanna:Thanks Gregie.

I leave New Jersey going to my apartment in Washington DC.I unpack my clothes and then eat dinner and watch TV and go to bed.I wake up in the morning Eat,Take a shower,Get Dressed and i realise i'm becoming late.

Roxanna:Well no time for Coffee."Sighs".

I hop onto my motorcycle and leave the apartment and go to the NCIS headquarters.When i'm there i see the Director Morrow and a cute guy standing next to him.I park my motorcycle and walk up to them.

Roxanna:I hope i'm not to late.

Morrow:Don't worry about it Roxanna.This is Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Roxanna:Hello.It's a pleasure to meet you."Shakes his hand".

Jethro:"Nods".

Morrow:Shall we go inside?.

Roxanna:We shall.

*****************************************

(November 18th 2003)

We enter the bullpen where i see 2 agent's at their desks.One is on the phone and one is walking to her desk.

???:"Into Phone"No the best thing is for you to do nothing.Okay Agent McGee?.Just secure the area and wait for us to get there.Okay."To Kate".Case Agent at Norfolk sounds pretty green.You look like hell.

???:A woman loves to hear that Tony.

Tony:If you're coming down with something don't sit next to me in the truck.

???:Oh there's an upside to having a cold.

Tony:You want to tell the doctor about it?. 

Jethro:Are you guys ready to go?.

???:Uh all set.Uh yeah.And Ducky and Jackson are already on their way."Bumps into Gibbs".Oh God!.Oh god I'm sorry.Uh... what do you put in your coffee?.

Jethro:Coffee.

???:Okay I'll just go down the hall and get you another cup.

Jethro:That's not coffee.I'll meet you three in the truck."Walks away".

Tony:I've never experienced Gibbs without his morning coffee.We're in uncharted waters here Kate.

Morrow:Before you leave Agent's this is SSA Roxanna Jones.The Second Director of NCIS starting today.I expect you to make her feel welcome.Roxanna want to tell them about your carrier.

Roxanna:I'd rather not brag.

Morrow:They need to know who they are working with.

Roxanna:"Sighs".I've worked for the FBI BAU for 15 years.Being active Second Director is very new to me and a new challenge.

Agent Tony looks at me shocked and says...

Tony:15 years?,Aren't you a little young?.

Roxanna:I was 22 when i started out i'm currently 35 i wouldn't say i'm that young.

Tony:Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr but you can call me whatever you want."Winks".

Roxanna:Well in that case Agent Dinozzo...I'll call you Anthie.

The female agent who's name i learn't to be Kate laughs and says...

Kate:Agent Kate Todd.Please call me Kate.

Roxanna:Pleasure to meet you.

Morrow:You three should get going."Walks upstairs".

Roxanna:Nothing but a First day and first case before your first cup of coffee.

Tony:Sound's bad.

Roxanna:Not until i miss 3 cups."Smirks".My older half brother says i turn into a grouch.He would know he's a Medical Doctor.

We enter the elevator.

Kate:What's his name?.

Roxanna:Gregory House.He has a reputation in New Jersey.I wouldn't be suprised if you heard of him.

Tony:I have.I was told he's a jerk and a narc.

Roxanna:"Laughs".He only claims that.He isn't really.He cares just doesn't show it.Hipocratic.Sarcastic.Get's the job done.He isn't who he show's himself to be that's for sure.

Kate:Sound's like you look up to him.

Roxanna:He's been there for me when no one else was.He in other words is like a mentor to me other than Agent Jason Gideon and Agent David Rossi.

Kate:"Smiles".

*****************************************

When we arrive i'm introduced to Dr.Donald Mallard nicknamed Ducky and his medical assistant Gerald Jackson and am introduced to Agent Timothy Mcgee.

Ducky:Yeah there are multiple purposes for hydrofluoric acid on a Naval Base.It's most commonly used to surface clean metal.It's highly corrosive readily penetrates human skin destroying soft tissue and decalcifying bone.And from the look of this fellow I'd say he wasn't in that drum very long.I'd venture less than twenty four hours.

Tony:Worst case of acid indigestion I've ever seen.

Roxanna:Hey.Better get Michael Jackson out of here before he ralphs.

Tony:"Nods".Come on McGee.Help me take measurements for the sketches.

Jethro:Was he wearing Cracker Jacks Duck?. 

Ducky:Yeah.Definitely enlisted.We're not going to get fingerprints but on the left forearm a bit of skin attached and some discoloration.

Kate:A birthmark?. 

Ducky:Possibly.I'll be able to tell more when I get him home.

Kate:Armed Forces DNA registry can get us a match.

Jethro:They're backlogged.I wouldn't count on anything for at least forty eight hours."Picks up his brief case from under Mcgee and walks off".

Tim:I've heard stories about Special Agent Gibbs.

Roxanna:Being a BAU Agent there isn't much i haven't heard.

Tony:Only half of them are true.The trick is figuring out which half.

*****************************************  
???:(On Monitor)Good morning guys.

Jethro:Where's Ducky?.

Ducky:"Walks into view".Right here Jethro.

Jethro:Have you got a name?.

Ducky:Ah we're good but we're not that good. 

Jethro:Well what do you got that's good Duck.

Ducky:Ah death was from blunt force injury.There's a fracture to the rear of the skull.

Jethro:That's it?

Ducky:No.You remember that discoloration on the forearm we thought might be a birthmark?.Well it wasn't. 

???:I digitally enhanced it.Watch.

Kate:It looks like a Rorschach test.

???:It's part of a tattoo that was blurred by the acid.

Tony:What is that?

???:That is the tail of a dolphin. 

Jethro:Our victim was a submariner.

Ducky:Well that would be a good guess.You know the history of...of tattooing is fascinating.Egyptian...

Roxanna:How many subs in port?.

Ducky continue's talking but i ignore him to hear Agent Mcgee answer my question.

Tim:Um...I'm copied on the daily movement report.

Ducky:...preserved mummy.A woman of thieves yes whose tomb indicates that she was...

Tony:Interesting filing system McGee.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Tim:Um...three Los Angeles class attack subs in port at the moment.Another in dry dock.There were five but the Philadelphia left at zero six hundred.

Jethro:Get me copies of the ship's alpha rosters.

Tim:I'm on it.

Ducky:...Around the pelvic region below the naval.Now this non-representational geometric style of tattooing.

*****************************************

We are at the Dock.

Roxanna:What if the body was put into acid not only to dispose of it but...

Kate:But to make certain that it couldn't be identified.

Tony:Maybe the murderer didn't want us to know the submariner was dead.

Jethro:Maybe.

Tim:Agent Gibbs!.The alpha rosters.Everyone on the sub crews is accounted for.

Jethro:Including the Philadelphia?. 

Tim:Yes Sir.

Jethro:A submariner's dead but none are missing.And the dead man's identity was removed.

Roxanna:Someone took his place on one of those subs.

Kate:An imposter?. 

Jethro:Let's pay a visit to the Submarine Squadron Commander.

Tim:You want to avoid Captain Veitch.

Jethro:What?. 

Tim:Um...well I met him once before.Um... and he can be very difficult.

Jethro:And you don't think that I can be difficult?. 

Tim:Um...I'm sure you can Sir.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first 2 chapters.Thank you for reading.I had this idea for a book for a while now.-Marilyn.

{November 18th 2003}

Kate:What is this Victorian England?.The men with their cigars and brandy while the ladies sip tea in another room?.I'm more qualified for this investigation than Tony.To replace me because I shave my legs and not my face is unconscionable and certainly not in the best interest of the case.

Jethro:Are you claustrophobic?.

Kate:No.

Jethro:Good!. 

Kate:I'm going?.

Tony:Don't forget to wax.

Roxanna:For the record Anthie not all females wax.

*****************************************

???:Do you see it yet?.

Tony:(Into Phone).Yeah it's coming through.

???:So are you getting lonely down there by yourself hon?.

Tony:(Into Phone).Oh I'm not alone.I'm with NCIS Second Director Roxanna Jones and Special Agent McGee.Say hello.

???:Nice to meet you Second Director.

Roxanna:(Into Phone),Call me Roxanna it is a pleasure to meet you.

???:Hey McGee.How's your Sig hanging?.

Tim:(Into Phone).Uh...

Tony:(Into Phone)Gotta go Ab."Hangs up".

Tim:What's she look like?.

Tony:Who?. 

Tim:Abby.She sounds cute.

Tony:Not your type.

Tim:Well how do you know that?. 

Tony:Have you ever had the slightest urge to tattoo your buttocks McGee?. 

Tim:I don't think so.

Tony:Then we need never speak of her again.Make copies and circulate them around the base.See if anyone recognizes the guy.

*****************************************

Tony:(Into Phone)DiNozzo...Hi Boss.Did you find the guy?...What's your famous gut saying?...You think they were altered?... It wasn't a guess...I didn't ask you.It was a...definitive statement.

We arrive at the Personal building to talk to Lieutenant Connors.

Conners:When a sailor reports to Norfolk we download their service file update it if necessary and make a hard copy for the sailor's command.

Tony:You update their photos?.

Connors:Only on re-enlistments and significant promotions.Most updates are performance evaluations awards marital status.

Roxanna:So your department can change anything in a service record?. 

Connors:Yes.

Tony:Fingerprints?

Connors:We could.But why would we?.

Roxanna:Who handles Submarine Command?. 

Connors:Everyone.We don't assign work based on specific commands.

Tony:About how many people work here Lieutenant?.

Connors:Four officers twelve enlisted and forty seven civilians.

Roxanna:That's a lot of people.

Connors:They don't think so.We've been swamped since Iraq with all the transfers in and out of here.

Tony:So you wouldn't know who handled crew replacement for a specific ship?. 

Connors:No but I could ask.They might remember.

Tony:They might remember but I don't think they'd tell us.

Connors:Why not?

Tony:I promise to tell you some day.Can I have a copy of your personnel roster?. 

Connors:As long as you keep your promise.Josie I need a copy of our personnel roster.

Josie:Right away Lieutenant.

Tim:Uh Sir?. 

Tony:Yeah.

Tim:May I ask the Lieutenant a question?. 

Tony:Mcgee you don't need my permission to ask a question as long as you're not asking her on a date.

Tim:No Sir.Not my type.

Tony:Lieutenant Special Agent McGee has a question."To Mcgee".McGee?. 

Tim:Uh...I was just wondering if anyone had quit in the last few days.

Connors:As a matter of fact Joshua Fox quit two days ago.

Roxanna:How long did he work here?.

Connors:A little over a year.He transferred into personnel a month ago.

Tony:Could you get us his address?.

Connors:Thanks.It's on the roster.

Roxanna:Thank you.

Tony:You're learning McGee.

Tim:Thank you Sir.

*****************************************

Tony:Well either no one's home or not answering.

Tim:What should we do?.

Tony:Get inside look around.

Tim:We'll need a Command Search Authorization.This is civilian property Sir.We'll have to go to a local judge to get a search warrant.

Tony:Or play football.

Tim:Huh?.

Tony:Go deep.Go deep!.Oh look at him!.He breaks free!.Go man go!.He's looking for McGee!.It's a play action to attack and even to balk and he can't find McGee!.He's covered!.He's in the open!.He's broken clear!.

A window of the house then breaks.

Tony:He's still got it.

Tim:That's breaking and entering.

Tony:No.No that was breaking.This is entering.

Roxanna:And thats when i decide to sit in the car.If cops come it's your fault Agent Dinozzo.

*****************************************

Me and Tony are in the bullpen at NCIS headquarters and Kate and Gibbs get back.

Roxanna:Welcome back.

Kate:Hey.

Tony:Nice cap.They make you the boat mascot?

Kate:This is your way of telling me how much you missed me isn't it?. 

Tony:No.

Jethro:What are you doing here Special Agent McGee?. 

Tim:I brought my final report Sir.

Jethro:You do not have to Sir me McGee.

Tony:Didn't they teach you how to use email at MIT?.

Kate:You graduated from MIT?. 

Jethro:And Johns Hopkins.

Tony:I didn't tell him.

Jethro:What are you doing here?. 

Tim:I've uh...got a lunch date with Abby.

Tony:"Laughs".I've got to see this.I'll take you to her!.

Tim:Thanks.

Tony:Thanks what?.

Tim:Tony?.

Tony:Sir.I already warned you Abby's not your type.

Tim:Well I'd like to find out for myself.

Tony:Yeah listen kid uh...I don't want to hurt your feelings but you're not exactly Abby's type.

Tim:I've taken care of that.Remember that urge we were talking about?.I went with Mom."Leaves into Elevator".

Kate:I wonder what he said to make Tony speechless?.

Roxanna:He told him he got a tat on his ass..."Laughs".


	3. Chapter 3

(November 25th 2003)

On the monitor a I.D of Kahill Sa'id is shown on the screen.Me and Gibbs are looking at the screen and we take sips of our Coffee's.Kate is at her computer reading to us and Tony is standing behind her.We turn around as she tells us some details of our Petty Officer.

Kate:Petty Officer Second Class Kahlil Sa'id.Naturalized American citizen born in Egypt.Worked as a translator at Camp Delta.Fluent in Arabic,Uyghur and Pashto.Died in his car on Route Five Twenty Two near Fredericksburg.Almost killed a pair of bikers.

Tony:Vroom vroom bikers or pedal bikers?.

Kate:I said bikers Tony.Not cyclists.

Tony:Bikers is a term that refers to all cyclists including Roxanna.

Roxanna:"Rolls eyes".Next of kin?.

Kate:None in the States.No US address either.And apparently he rotated from our Naval Station in Bahrain to Gitmo five months ago.

Jethro:Where did he get those emeralds?.

Tony:Gitmo Exchange.

Jethro:"Gives him a look".

Tony:Sorry.

Jethro:Get your gear.We're going to Gitmo."Walks out of the Bullpen".

Tony:Ha.Ha.That's a good one boss.He was kidding right?.

Roxanna:I don't think so.

Kate gather's her things together and Tony goes to his desk grabbing his gun.

Tony:We're going to Cuba?!."Laughs".

*****************************************

Tony:Oh!.Sorry."Bumps into Gibbs".

Jethro:You had better have a good reason for spilling my coffee.

Tony:I do."Tries to dry Gibbs off".

Jethro:"Bats his hand away".

Tony:I booked us on the first AMC flight to Gitmo tomorrow.

Jethro:Unbook it.

Tony:Haha!.I knew it!.I told the ladies you were pulling my leg.

Roxanna:"Shakes head".

Jethro:Navy's giving us a priority ride today.

Tony:You mean it?.

Jethro:"Gives him a look".

Tony:You do mean it."Gets hit by the elevator in the back a bit and walks into the elevator pressing a button".Normally I hate priority rides but who cares if it's going.

Jethro:What's wrong with priority rides?.

Tony:Come on boss.You tell me you like sitting on canvas seats slung between cargo pallets?.

Jethro:Yeah it makes me feel like I'm back in the Corps.

*****************************************

Tony:"Looking out the window".Oh I love priority rides!.Boss this is the best!.

Jethro:"Writing".I miss canvas seats.

Roxanna:We have a Priority ride at the BAU it's nice to be on one of these again after a long time.

Kate:You've only been gone a week.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Tony:Check this out."Presses a button showing a fridge in the wall".What do you want?.

Jethro:Get to work.

Tony:I already started."Opens laptop and Reads".Guantanamo enjoys a year round tropical climate cooled by the breezes from the Windward Passage.Some of the more popular pastimes include skin diving,Sunbathing and horseback riding.

Kate:I would be the last one to rain on your parade Fidel but you're logged onto an official Navy website.It's PR.

Jethro:This isn't."Drops file onto the table".It's the NCIS file on Special Agent Paul Cassidy.She's an interrogator at Camp Delta.Special Agent Cassidy is not to know that Sa'id is dead.

Kate:We're not working with her?

Roxanna:Sa'id was carrying five unmailed letters of hers.Until we find out how she was involved with him, she's out of the loop.

Tony:I can't believe we're in a forty million dollar Gulfstream.I mean it's got to be CNO's or SECNAV's.You know Tiger Woods has one of these.Tom Cruise all the big movie stars.This is their ride.

Jethro:Tony?.

Tony:Yeah boss?.

Jethro:Can we get to work?.

Tony:Sure thing.Just check this out."Presses button on the plane screen and Laughs".It's a Gulfstream.

*****************************************

We walk up to Agent Paula Cassidy after getting off the plane.

Kate:So much for the element of surprise.

Cassidy:Welcome to Gitmo.I'm Special Agent Paula Cassidy.

Jethro:Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.Special Agent Kate Todd.SSA Roxanna Jones.

Roxanna:Hi.

Kate:"Shakes Paula's hand".

Jethro:Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony:Hey.

Cassidy:Hello.I heard you all were coming.Nice ride.

Tony:You are so right there.

Cassidy:This is yours."Points to a car".There's a map in it.They put you up in one of the nicest houses on the base.

We put our luggage in the trunk of the car.

Jethro:I appreciate that Special Agent Cassidy.

Cassidy:So is there something going down that I should know about?.

Jethro:No."Throws Tony the key's".

Cassidy:It's just that all my transcripts have been pulled "The NCIS team gets in a car".My interrogations have been cancelled and then you all arrive on the Navy Gulfstream.How would you connect the dots?.

Jethro:I wouldn't.

Cassidy:Okay.Enjoy your stay.

*****************************************

Jethro:Okay.We'll set up here."Sit's down at table placing his brief case on the table".Tomorrow morning we'll be joined by the senior FBI translator covering transcripts of Sa'id's translations.The interrogator was Special Agent Cassidy. 

Tony:No way!.

Kate:It's the only bedroom with a bath.

Tony:I know.And I picked it first.

Kate:Women take baths.Men take showers Tony.

Tony:Why does the woman thing come up when a ship is sinking or when there's only one bedroom with a bath?.

Roxanna:Not all woman take bath's Kate.I prefer showers first and bath's second.

*****************************************

Kate and Tony set everything up as Gibbs is on the phone and i grab my bags from the floor in front of the door.

Kate:We're finished.

Tony:But we need to talk to you Boss.

Jethro:Whatever.It'll have to wait til the morning.

Kate:Well it's kind of important.

Jethro:I appreciate that."Turns light on".I'm going to bed.Talk to you Manana.

Gibbs walks to a room and drops Tony and Kate's luggage into the hallway and closes the door i smile knowing he knew how to solve the argument.

Tony:You ladie's have any preference on the remaining bedrooms?.

Kate:No.Both equally crappy.

Kate and Tony go and pick up their luggage from the floor.

Roxanna:You pick.

Tony:Ladies first.Night!."Closes door".

*****************************************

We here Tony yell in the morning and we rush into his room to see he has his gun pointing at an Iguana.We then see Tony isn't wearing clothes and he quickly covers up with a small chair.

Jethro,Roxanna:I need coffee.

-Time Skip-

Jethro:William Gamal.

Gamal:It's Bill.Senior translator,Camp Delta."Hands Gibbs a box".

Jethro:We've been expecting you.Special Agent Gibbs,SSA Roxanna Joness,Special Agents DiNozzo and Todd"Takes the box handing it to Tony".

Tony:When the FBI relaxes the dress code they sure go for it."Hands Box to Kate".

Gibbs:"Hands Second Box to Tony".

Gamal:These are the transcripts of the interrogations of Nasir Al Jazair you requested.

Jethro:The translator was Sa'id?."Holding the third Box".

Gamal:That's right.Apparently there's a problem?.

Roxanna:Did you know him?.

Gamal:Only to say hello.He worked with the interrogator Paula Cassidy.

*****************************************

We walk inside the house and Kate,Tony and Gibbs put the boxes down.

Gamal:You might want to think about keeping that door shut.Iguanas have been known to wander inside.

Jethro:Nasir arrived in June from Afghanistan.

Gamal:Yes.Insists he was picked up by mistake.

Tony:Ha.Weren't they all?.

Gamal:Agent Cassidy did especially well with the subject.Younger detainees feel more comfortable with female interrogators.Once rapport has been established the prisoner is only interrogated by that team.I understand Agent Cassidy is not in the loop on this?.

Jethro:Correct.

Gamal:I'll put you in an interrogation room for this afternoon.

Jethro:Well we better get started.

Bill Gamal leaves and Gibbs starts talking to his team that i'm technically apart of.

Jethro:Okay I want to know more about Agent Cassidy.Who her friends are in Gitmo.How she spends her free time. Where she hangs out.Was she involved with Sa'id.

Tony,Kate:Sure.No problem.

Jethro:Did I say both of you?.

Kate:Well you didn't not say both of us Gibbs.

Tony:Yes she's kind of got a point there boss.

Jethro:Yeah well I'm saying it now.DiNozzo you go.Kate stay here and help me and Rox with this.

Tony:Got it.

Kate:Do you mind telling me why he-

Jethro:Yeah.

*****************************************

Tony:Agent Cassidy has a lot of friends I'll say that.Mostly male friends and mostly either interrogators or translators.

Jethro:Where's she hang?.

Tony:A club on Base called El Floridita.

Jethro:Check it out.Observe her if she's there.

Tony:Can I drink?.

Jethro:Sure.Sarsaparilla.

Tony:Sarsaparilla?.Who drinks sarsaparilla?.

Jethro:Shane.

Tony:Who's Shane.

Kate:Alan Ladd.

Tony:Who's Alan Ladd?

Jethro:Maybe you should check her out Kate.

Tony:I'm on it!.

Jethro,Roxanna:"Smirk".

*****************************************

Gamal:Where is Agent DiNozzo?.

Jethro:Drinking sarsaparilla.

Gamal:They're bringing Nasir down as soon as the evening prayers are finished.

Kate:Why aren't you praying?.

Gamal:I'm Presbyterian.

We continue walking.

Jethro:How do you say good cop, bad cop in Arabic?.

Gamal:I learned my Arabic at the defense Language Institute in Monterey.That phrase wasn't in the syllabus.Nasir should be here in about five minutes.

Jethro:"To Kate".Watch his body language.

Kate:"Nods".

Me and Kate walk into the observation room as Gibbs and Gamal walk into the Interrogation room.


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir:"Speaks Arabic". 

Gamal:He asks who we are.

Jethro:Name is Gibbs.US Naval Criminal Investigative Service.Sit down.

Nasir:Where is Paula?.

Jethro:She's been replaced.By me.

Nasir:Why?.

Jethro:I think you know why.

Nasir:No.

Jethro:Sit down Nasir and I'll tell you why.

Nasir:"Sit's down".

Jethro:Sa'id is dead.

Nasir:"Takes out something from his pocket Prays quietly".

Gamal:He's praying.

*****************************************

Nasir:Sa'id was a good man.He gave me hope I would see my family again.He said America does not hate Islam.That Allah knows we are here.

Jethro:Don't you want to know how he died?.Or have you guessed?. 

Kate,Roxanna:He guessed.

Nasir:How would I know?.We have no contact here with the outside world.

Jethro:"Show's him 2 pictures of the Emeralds".He swallowed these.They killed him.I think he got them from you.

Nasir:I don't understand.

Gamal:Speaks to him in Arabic".

Nasir:"Responds in Arabic".

Gamal:He says he's never seen them before.

Nasir:"Speaks Arabic".

Gamal:He would like to return to his cell so he can pray for his friend's soul.

Jethro:Tell him he's not going back to his cell.He's being transferred to isolation.

Nasir:"Stands up shouting".

The guards hold Nasir back.

Gamal:He says he was promised a transfer to minimum security.

Jethro:Who promised him that?.

Gamal:Special Agent Cassidy.

*****************************************

Jethro:Why did you recommend transferring Nasir to minimum security?.

Cassidy:Reward for cooperation.That's the idea around here.

Roxanna:We've read the transcripts.He didn't tell us anything we didn't know.

Cassidy:Well that's not the point.He told us all that he knows.

Roxanna:Are you sure?.

Cassidy:It's a judgment call.But we get a lot of flak around here for holding people too long.Are you going to tell me what's going on?.

Jethro:Are you going to tell us what was going on between you and Sa'id?."Gets up from seat walking behind her".

Cassidy:We worked together.That's all.

Jethro:"Holds up bag of letters".These were found in Sa'id's luggage.

Cassidy:Well he was going to put them in the mail for me.

Roxanna:You couldn't find the post office?.

Cassidy:Mail is slow out of Gitmo.Sa'id was on his way to the States and I asked him to throw them in the mail for me.

Jethro:Do you mind if we open them?.

Cassidy:Yes I mind.They're private.

Jethro:We'll get a court order.

Cassidy:What the hell is this about?.Why do you have these letters?."Sighs".Something happened to Sa'id?.

Jethro:He's dead.

Cassidy:Oh my god. How?.What happened?.Tell me how he died!.

Roxanna:Internal bleeding from a perforated bowel caused by the presence of hard objects in his intestines.

Cassidy:Hard objects?.What the hell is that supposed to mean?.Look I have been a damn good NCIS Agent for over six years now.I really don't deserve to be treated like this.

Jethro:All we asked is can we open these letters.

Cassidy:Sure.Go head.Open the damn things.

Jethro:Thank you."Sits down".

Cassidy:They're to my family.Would you like to search my apartment while you're at it?.

Jethro:I would.

Cassidy:Okay.

Tny:"Walks past Cassidy".Sorry Paula.

Jethro:"Hands Kate keys".Check out Sa'id's apartment too.

*****************************************

Cassidy:Are you going to read me my rights?.

Jethro:You have the right to be reimbursed for postage.Put it on your expense report.

Cassidy:Thanks.

Jethro:You might want to take that chip off your shoulder.

Cassidy:Gladly.Just treat me as a member of the team.

Jethro:We're in the same agency not on the same team.

Cassidy:Is this interrogation over?.

Jethro:Yeah.Yeah almost.Uh...why is Special Agent DiNozzo sorry?.

Cassidy:He blew his chance to get laid."Leaves".

Jethro:"Smiles".

-Time Skip-

Gamal:Nasir is extremely upset.He feels he's been cooperative and now he's in a cell with no windows.

Jethro:"Looks thru the cell".Well maybe after losing all this luxury will make him more cooperative.

Gamal:Well a psychiatrist examined him and is worried for his mental health.

Jethro:I'm not all that interested in the mental health of people who want to kill me.

Gamal:You're certain Nasir is a terrorist?.

Jethro:'Gives him a look".

Gamal:Isn't it possible he is what he says he is, a man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?.

Roxanna:Yes.It's also possible that he's the man who gave Sa'id those emeralds.

Gamal:Why would he do that?.

Jethro:Are you that naive or did Nasir pass some of those emeralds on to you?.

Gamal:"Leaves".

Jethro:"Flushes the toilet to see if anything suspicious happens".

Back at the house we are staying at Me and Gibbs video chat Abby.

Jethro:What are all these bottles Abby?.

Abby:That's the perfume you said I could buy.

Jethro:Did you have to buy so many?.

Abby:I only have thirty.There's more than twenty five hundred on the market.

Jethro:You're kidding me. 

Abby:Perfume is the most powerful accessory a woman can wear.

Roxanna:Well for some woman anyway.I rarely wear it and when i do it costs me $5 at the store.

Jethro:Yeah well how much has all this power cost us?.

Aby:Around fifteen hundred.

Jethro,Roxanna:Fifteen hundred dollars?!.

Abby:Well not including the tax.I stuck to the thirty most popular scents hoping we'd get lucky.

Kate and Tony entire the house as Gibbs says to Abby...

Jethro:Ah.How physically responsible Abs.

Abby:Thank you.

Jethro:So did we get any bang for our fifteen hundred bucks?.

Abby:We did.The perfume on Sa'id's clothes is called Escada.

Jethro,Roxanna:Never heard of it.

Abby:Do you want to hear about his hard drive?. 

Jethro:What's it going to cost me?.

Abby:It's pretty much synonymous with his sex drive.Our boy deleted twenty gigs of porn before he turned his drive in.He was trading with a p0rn pal on a Hot Mail account that doesn't exist anymore.

Jethro:Anything good on it?.

Abby:Nothing with sawdust yet.

Jethro:"Smirks hanging up the video chat".Agent Cassidy's?."Examining the laptop".

Tony:Yeah.Uh and nothing else of interest in her apartment except..."Sits down".

Jethro:What?.

Tony:She had a bottle of Escada on her dresser.And Sa'id had a key to her apartment but she did not have a key to his.

Jethro:Most women prefer their own beds.So she and Sa'id were doing a horizontal salsa.

Tony:Not according to the bartender at El Floridita.

Roxanna:What?.Lovers register with him at Gitmo first?.

Tony:Bartenders know this kind of stuff Roxie.He said she went there most nights danced with a lot of guys but always went home alone.

Jethro:What'd you find out Kate?.

Kate:Sa'id's place wasn't just clean.It was sterilized.There was some towels,Soap and a half a roll of toilet paper.

Tony:I think Sa'id copied Paula's key without her knowing it.

Jethro:Now which brain is thinking that DiNozzo?.

Tony:"Gets up repositioning the chair he was sitting in".I'm hitting the rack."Walks to bedroom closing the door".

Jethro:"Hands Kate the laptop".Get this off to Abby first thing in the morning.

Kate:You know Gibbs sometimes you can be a real...

Jethro:Bastard?.

Kate:Yes.

Jethro:Yeah well my gut is telling me Agent Cassidy is telling the truth.

Kate:So then what's the problem?.

Jethro:Romance between agents Kate...it never works.

Kate:Are you speaking from experience?.

Jethro:"Gives her a look".

Roxanna:I'm going to take my chance to say before i hit the hay that most Romances between agents don't always work but some do.

Kate:Now you are speaking from experience.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Kate:Come on time for girl talk.

Roxanna:I'd rather hit the hay.

I leave to me and Kate's room.Who follows and doesn't say a word.

*****************************************

Me,Gibbs and Cassidy sit at a table talking with each other.

Cassidy:Sa'id and I were not lovers.Who told you that?.

Jethro:A room key.Had yours on his key chain.

Cassidy:That's not possible.How would he get my room key?.

Roxanna:You gave it to him.

Cassidy:No I didn't!.I lost a key.Had to replace one.Sa'id could have stolen it.

Jethro:"Smiles chuckling".Are you just remembering now that you lost a key?.

Cassidy:I was just told that somebody else had it.

Jethro:Okay.Okay let's say that we buy that.Why would he want a key to your room?.

Cassidy:To get to my computer.But how does he get my password?.

Roxanna:If you don't keep your doors shut the iquanas get in.

Cassidy:We did so many interrogations together he could have watched me type it in.

Jethro:Why would Sa'id want to get into your computer?."Drinks his Coffee".

Cassidy:To read my interrogation reports.I don't know.Lately I noticed that his conversations with Nasir seemed longer than his translations.I even noted that in my computer.Sa'id took leave and left the next day for the States...right after I wrote that.

Roxanna:His room was empty.He wasn't intending to come back.

Cassidy:I should have had Bill come in and sit in on one of the interrogations and check my suspicions.I blew it.

Jethro:"Takes out the photos of the Emerald's and lays them on the table".These are the hard objects that Sa'id had in his stomach when he died.

Cassidy:"Lean's forward".Emeralds?.

Roxanna:Yeah.We think he got them from Nasir.

Cassidy:How did Nasir get them past our body search?."Sighs".Nasir complained of constipation when he arrived and they gave him a laxative.

Jethro:He got them in the same way Sa'id got them out.

*****************************************

Gamal:Sa'id arrived Gitmo April twenty third."Reads".April twenty eighth he writes son in law located.May eleventh son in law moved to minimum security.May twenty third he gets a response.Leader disavows son in law.He will be eliminated by the one who is victorious.

Tony:Leader?.

Jethro:Bin Laden.

Kate:My god.We've got one of Bin Laden's son in laws here and didn't know it.

Roxanna:The one who is victorious?.Why does he start talking in riddles all of a sudden?.

Gamal:I don't think he is.I may not be translating that accurately"Types on laptop".Nasir is old Arabic for the one who is victorious.I owe you an apology Gibbs.If I'd transferred Nasir into minimum security.

Jethro:You didn't.Don't worry about it.

Tony:How do we find this son in law?.

Jethro:Easy.We transfer Nasir to minimum security so he can kill him

-Time Skip-

We are talking to McClarfferty.

McClarfferty:At Camp Delta the security buck stops with me.If Nasir kills a detainee"Walks around".it'll be my ass.

Jethro:Yeah.But once the son in law learns"Walks up to him". that Bin Laden ordered him murdered he's going to sing like a bird in Islamic paradise and maybe that prevents another Nine Eleven.

McClarfferty:What's your plan Gibbs?.

Jethro:We transfer Nasir to minimum security.

Gamal:From isolation to minimum security?.He's bound to be suspicious.

Tony:A new interrogator will have to deliver the news convincingly.

Kate:Since we know he trusts women that's me.

Cassidy:"Walks in closing door behind her".No that's me.I'm the one he trusts.

Jethro:You promised him minimum security.He got isolation.He won't believe you have the authority to move him.

Cassidy:He will when I order the guards to remove the shackles.

Tony:That's too risky.

Kate:Tony's right.

Cassidy:Nasir and Sa'id did this right in front of me.

Kate:You're an interrogator not a translator.You couldn't have known.

Cassidy:But I did.I had suspicions about Sa'id and I let them slide.It's inexcusable.

Jethro:Yep.

Cassidy:Let me make up for it.

Jethro:How good an actress are you Agent Cassidy?.

Cassidy:Ask Tony.He bought my act.

Tony:Icing me was an act?.

Cassidy:No.Letting you think I was melting was.

*****************************************

Kate:Tony she'd say anything to get in that room.

Tony:Kate it's not a problem.We were both playing a game.

Jethro:Yeah?.

Roxanna:Who won?.

-Time Skip-

Cassidy:Hello Nasir.

Nasir:I did not expect we'd meet again."Sits down".

Cassidy:Neither did I."To the guard".Remove the shackles.Now please.

Nasir:Where is Gibbs?.

Cassidy:Recalled to Washington."Sit's down just as Gamal does".His superiors determined that his concerns were unfounded.

Gamal:"Translates to Arabic".

Kate:He's not buying it.

Roxanna:He will.

Cassidy:Agent Gibbs has had problems in the past.

Gamal:Agent Cassidy this is inappropriate.

Cassidy:He deserves to know.He has a history of building cases at the expense of the facts."To Gamal".Tell him.

Gamal:"Translates to Arabic".

Roxanna:She's good.

Nasir:I was locked up like a dog.

Cassidy:It was out of my hands Nasir.I'm sorry.I've arranged to have you returned to your cell.Just answer one question. Do you have a conscience?.

Gamal:"Translates to Arabic".

Nasir:I have a moral awareness of my actions.

Cassidy:Good.Because I've trusted you Nasir.

Nasir:I am glad you are back.

Cassidy:So am I."Gets up and walks to the door".

Kate:She's ending the session.What is she doing?.

Tony:Playing him.

Nasir:"Speaks Arabic".

Gamal:He's asking about the transfer to minimum security you promised him.

Cassidy:I'll try.

*****************************************

McClarfferty:We have a hundred and twenty detainees in minimum...security at present. Twenty to a unit. Barracks twenty is the one Nasir is assigned to. And this... that's the inside surveillance cam.

Jethro:How many guards inside the barracks?.

McClarfferty:Two.One at each exit.Front and rear.

Tony:Odds are six to one against his target being billeted in the same barracks as him.

Jethro:That means Nasir is going to have to kill his target in the exercise yard.What does Secret Service think?.

Kate:Three sharpshooters.There"Points on screen"there and one in the watch tower.I have an idea.

Jethro:It's about time.

Kate:Nasir has to change his jumpsuit when he transfers right?.

Jethro:Spankin brand new white one.So?.

Kate:So I want to add a little trim.

*****************************************

McClarfferty:There.Right there.They're bringing him out now.

Tony:Talk about your own personal webcam.

McClarfferty:We only did enough of a search to keep it legitimate.

Tony:You think he already has a weapon?.

Jethro:Oh yeah I do.

Roxanna:Probably a shiv.

McClarfferty:That makes sense.Easy to conceal.

Kate:How does he make a shiv in max security?.

McClarfferty:A comb a toothbrush something innocuous ground to a point.

-Time Skip-

Tony:You're good.Bet you could have made it in Hollywood.

Cassidy:I don't think you'll be right or wrong about Nasir.

Jethro:He's a killer.It's in his eyes.

Tony:Yeah.The eyes always give you away.

Jethro:Oh yeah.

McClarfferty:"On Phone".Your Target is the fifth detainee to exit.Acknowledge when you have him in your sight's.

We see Hasir playing with a soccer ball and throwing it and all the detainee's gather together in a crowd.

Jethro:That's a diversion.

McClarfferty:My sniper's lost his target.

Kate:He's heading in the opposite direction Gibbs he switched groups.

Tony:He's going into the barracks twenty one.

Jethro:He's made his man.Where are your guards Colonel?.

Gibbs,Kate,Tony and me all rush from the vehicle to see the crowd.

Jethro:NCIS!.Open up!.DiNozzo go around back!.

Tony:Got it!.

We all rush to the door of 21.

Cassidy:"Shoots gun".

Tony:Go!.

Jethro:Down!.

Roxanna:Get down!.

We point our guns at Nasir who is on the ground.

Tony:I'd have killed him.

Cassidy:And make him a martyr?.No.This is worse than death.

*****************************************

We are on the plane back to Washington DC.Tony and Kate are sitting across from Me and Gibbs.

Kate:She looks awfully lonely back there.

Jethro:So?.

Kate:So I think one of us should go and keep her company.

Jethro:Why?.

Kate:She is one of us.

Jethro:Kate.

Kate:What?.Well I can't let her ride alone."Unbuckles and Stands up".

Tony stands up and walks over to Agent Paula Cassidy and Kate retakes her seat smiling and then Chuckles.

Jethro:Why is it that women always want to fix what doesn't need fixing?.

Kate:It makes us feel all warm inside.

Jethro:So does scotch but it doesn't cost you a house.

Me and Kate chuckles.

Roxanna:Lucky for me i have an apartment."Smiles".And i prefer Bourbon or Wine rather than scotch.


	5. Chapter 5

[NCIS 1x16]

{March 2nd 2004}

Tony:She finished the story tucked me in blew out the candles.My mother thought that candlelight enhanced the trompe l'oeil.

Kate:Canopy beds,Trompe l'oeil,Flickering candles.No wonder your bete noir was a vampire.

Tony:Bete noir.Cute.

Kate:It goes with the Louis the Fifteenth bedroom.So...what would happen?.

Tony:Forget it."Walks to desk".

Jethro:"At his computer".Forget what?.

Kate:"Walks to desk".Oh Tony's bete noire.

Tony:Ah it's French for um...

Jethro:Nightmare?.I do crossword puzzles too DiNozzo.

Tony:Actually my mother taught me nightmare in French..."Walks to gibbs desk".

Roxanna:Did your father teach you how to report?.

Tony:Oh yeah.During cocktail hour while I was pouring his Macallan eighteen three fingers,One ice cube you know I had to report in about my day at school and just give him sort of a...We bagged and tagged everything in Qassam's room. There wasn't much there.Koran.Prayer rug.Fast food wrappers.This guy took home from work and didn't empty his trash. He had sinus problems.Bad breath.

Kate:"Walks to Gibbs".Yeah probably because he didn't brush his teeth.There was no brush or toothpaste in his bathroom.

Tony:Just aspirin,Sinus spray and breath freshener.

Jethro:Did you swab for explosives.

Tony:Yeah.Top to bottom.Found minute traces of nitrate in the dresser table.Probably where he kept his Baretta.

Jethro:Computer?.

Tony:Not even a Gameboy boss.

Kate:He didn't have a TV Tony.

Tony:Gameboy is handheld Kate.You're thinking about XBoxes,PS Two's,GameCubes.

Jethro:I'm thinking of"Stands up".kicking some ass.Gitmo intel"Walks to monior". said Qassam was to execute a terrorist attack on the Naval base at Norfolk.He's in no shape to tell us how or when...his computer might.

Kate:No computer.

Jethro:"Turns around".

Roxanna:What about the food court where he worked?.

Tony:Ah just a keyboard with pictures.Burgers,Malts,Fries.Not exactly cyberspace friendly Roxie.

Kate:Hey he could have used an internet cafe.I'll check Little Creek and his neighborhood."Goes to desk".

Jethro:I should have thought of that.

Tony:Well you're more you know smurf than alpha geek.So am I according to Agent McGee.

Jethro:You're right DiNozzo."Sits down".

Tony:I am?.

Jethro:Hell I still use a notebook and a pencil instead of a PDQ.

Tony:It's PDA.You can call it Palm Pilot.

Jethro:It doesn't matter what I call it if I can't use it.

Tony:I'll teach you.

Jethro:You'll teach me?."Stands up".McGee teaches you,You teach me.It's backwards!.God I need coffee."Leaves".

Kate:What was that all about?.

Tony:Gibbs bete noire.

Roxanna:Now i need coffee."Walks away".

*****************************************

In the elevator Me and Gibbs are talking with Director Morrow.Our boss.

Jethro:I thought the safest way to apprehend him was a routine trunk check at the Little Creek gate.The security guard opening his trunk had his weapon pulled.Qassam saw it in the side view mirror realized the check was anything but routine and when he-

Morrow:Pulled his weapon you had to take him down.

Jethro:Yes Sir.I gave him every chance.

The Elevator doors open and we walk down the stairs

Morrow:I'll read all about it in your incident report Jethro.What I'm interested in at the moment is how a terrorist got a job on the base?.

Jethro:Fast food workers are vetted by their employers.

Morrow:Unbelievable.What was he planning on doing besides serving burgers and fries?.

Jethro:I have no idea Sir.I was hoping to get some help from Gitmo or Bahrain on that.

*****************************************

In MTAC we are talking to Special Agent Paula Cassidy and Agent Daniel Snyder on the screen.

Cassidy:"On Screen".Qassam's passport, student visa and social security card were all forged in Mexico.Same errors as papers on an Al Qaeda we caught at the border.

Snyder:"On Screen".Getting forged documents in Mexico doesn't make him Al Qaeda.

Cassidy:"On Screen".I got the lead on Qassam from an Al Qaeda detainee.

Morrow:Why don't you think he's Al Qaeda Agent Snyder?.

Snyder:"On Screen".Yasir Qassam was born in the Gaza Strip.His parents were killed during the Second Intifada when their home was shelled.His brother Saleem was recruited by Hamas as a shahid a suicide bomber.This tape aired on Al Jazeera after Saleem blew himself up along with nine Israeli civilians on a bus in Jerusalem.Saleem's reciting the usual martyr rhetoric, but he dedicates his death to avenge the blood of his father and mother.I believe Yasir used his real name on forged documents because he was a Hamas shahida like his brother.Maybe he wanted to make sure that he got the seventy virgins instead of some Muslim with an alias he used.

Jethro:Shahida's are like our sport stars to Palestinian kids.

Roxanna:Qassam could have used his real name to be famous in Gaza.

Snyder:"On Screen".Exactly.It doesn't make sense that he would die on an Al Qaeda mission in the States.He'd want to kill Israeli's.

Morrow:Hamas or Al Qaeda what was he trying to do?.

Cassidy:"On Screen".All I know is that Qassam was key to a planned suicide mission at Norfolk.

Snyder:"On Screen".I've nothing to add Director's.

Morrow:Think of something."Ends video call".Well?.

Jethro:Daniel Snyder's a good agent sir.I'd trust his instincts.

Morrow:Hamas has never attacked targets on US soil for fear of losing financial support from pro Arab Americans.

Jethro:How can you support any group that lets their children blow themselves up?.

We walk up the MTAC stairs.

Morrow:Their leaders say that the suicide bomb is all they have to fight with.

Jethro:Sir when Hamas leaders start blowing themselves up I'll consider it.

*****************************************

We walk towards the bullpen to see Abby pacing and talking to herself at the most wanted wall.

Abby:Maybe hypnotism.Ooh remember Doctor Wertzer's class?.You still don't know what he made you do when you were under hypnosis.Whatever it was I woke up feeling refreshed...in his office a day later.

Jethro:Abby?.

Abby:Yes?.

Jethro:What are you doing?.

Abby:I was having an internal debate.

Jethro:Mmm.

Roxanna:Who's winning?.

Abby:I'm not sure.Oh hell.The phobic side.

Jethro:Still can't enter autopsy?.

Abby:No.

We start walking towards the bullpen with Abby.

Jethro:Did you find any tag traces of explosives on the terrorist's clothes?.

Abby:Ducky took everything back before I had a chance to test it.

Jethro:What?."Turns to her".

Abby:Don't look at me! He wouldn't say why.He just wanted everything back including the blood.

Roxanna:Including the blood?.

Abby:Yeah it was a bit weird.There's no way to do a blood test in autopsy.

Jethro:Did Gerald pick it up?.

Abby:Gerald was busy.Ducky just wanted me down there STAT.

Jethro:STAT?.

Abby:Yeah.And I wouldn't go so Kate took it down.

Jethro walks to his desk as i stand by Abby.

Tony:Hey boss.Roxie.What's up Abs?.

Abby:Something's...

Tony:Hinky?.

Jethro:Tony get autopsy on the plasma.

Tony:Huh?.

Jethro:Autopsy.TV.Now!."Walks from desk".Why would Ducky say STAT?.

Abby:Because he's a doctor?.

Roxanna:And because STAT means fast and a medical emergency?.My brother has to say it a lot at the hospital he work's in.

Jethro:But what is a medical emergency in autopsy?.

Tony:All I'm getting is snow.

*****************************************

Jethro:Punch up autopsy receiving and stairwell cameras.Then the building floor plans."Goes to his desk picking up his desk phone".

Tony:On it boss.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Gibbs for Director."To Abby".Abby did Ducky sound funny?.

Abby:Kind of tense.Like when a test result isn't what he expected.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Director we may have intruders in autopsy.Possible hostage situation.

Tony:We've got an ambulance outside autopsy receiving boss.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Yes Sir.I think we should alert HRT and open a command center in MTAC.Aye aye Sir.

Abby:Oh god.I should be down there.

I put my hand on Abby's shoulder shaking my head and whisper to her she would've been taken hostage herself.

Jethro:Tony where's my floor plan?."Walks to monitor".

Tony:Coming up.

Jethro:Okay get me two agents in receiving two in the elevator here.TAC one."Get's radio systems and hands Roxie one".

Tony:TAC one.

Jethro:Abs how do I rotate this thing?."Refering to the floor plan on the monitor".

Abby:Just tell me what you need."Goes to his computer".

Jethro:Your lab and autopsy.All entrances and exits.Give me three sixty.Keep going.Keep going.Keep going.Keep going. Go,Go,Go,Go,Stop.Right there.What's this right here?."Points to line on the floor plan".

Abby:My gas chromatograph.

Jethro:Can it be moved?.

Abby:Yeah.

Jethro:Do it.Abby I need a drill and a flexible video probe.

Abby:Got it.

Tony:Agents on their way.We taking the basement stairwell?.

Jethro:Yeah.

We leave the bullpen.


	6. Chapter 6

(March 2nd 2004)

Gibbs,Me and Tony look thru a door showing the doors to the Autopsy room.

Jethro:Autopsy's dark.

Roxanna:Who'd you get to back us?.

Tony:Pacci's covering receiving.Balboa the elevator.

Jethro:Pacci.Gibbs.You in place?.

Pacci:Affirmative.Ambulance is empty.Elevator door closed.You want us to enter?.

Jethro:Negative.Hold your position.

Roxanna:Balboa?.

Balboa:Standing by.Personnel elevator locked down.

Jethro:Disable the bell.Go down to autopsy.Do not open the doors.

Balboa:Roger.

Jethro:I'm going to MTAC.

Me and Jethro start walking up the stairs.

Tony:We've got a hostage situation don't we boss?.

Jethro:Time to make a phone call.

Tony:Yeah.

*****************************************

Tony:"Radio".Gibbs.Roxie.DiNozzo.Kate just ran past the doors inside autopsy.She just ran back again.

Jehro:I read you Tony.Stand by.

Morrow:No video from autopsy.

Jethro:It's looking like a hostage situation Director.Three of our people Doctor Mallard,His assistant Gerald Jackson and Special Agent Kate Todd.

Roxanna:Unknown number of dirt bags.

Morrow:Let's find out.Start tapes.

???:Yes Sir.

-Time Skip-

Tony:"Radio".Unknown male in autopsy...wearing greens.Medium build and height.

Jethro:Copy.

Morrow:The FBI Hostage Rescue Team will be onsite in seven minutes.We need an eye in autopsy.

Jethro:On it.

-Time Skip-

Gibbs feed's a camera thru the floor.Then we all look at Abby's monitor.

Abby:Oh god.Gerald!.Oh I should be in there.

Jethro:Feed it into MTAC.Hey maybe you're not there Abby because you are needed here.Go.

-Time Skip-

Jethro:That's all I see Sir.Zoom in!.

The intruder shoots the camera.

Roxanna:Guess he knows we're on to him.

-Time Skip-

Jethro:Special Agent Gibbs.Director SSA Roxanna Jones.

???:HRT Leader Horowitz.What do you got Gibbs?.

Jethro:A terrorist is holding three of our people hostage in autopsy.One of the hostages is wounded."Points on floor plain".We're here.This is autopsy.There are three exits:Elevator,Staircase,Receiving.I have special agents at all three and they're on TAC one.

Horowitz:Team one-Elevator.Team two-Stairway.Three-Receiving.

Jethro:"Into Radio".Balboa bring the elevator to level three for HRT.Pacci,DiNozzo replacements are on the way.Stairwell and elevators on the other side of the staircase.Your Team Three will have to access receiving from the alley.

Horowitz:Okay let's hit it gentlemen!.Let's move!.

Jethro:Hang on a second.Those hostages are our people.Me and Roxanna are in charge here.Understood?.

Horowitz:Understood.Let's move out!.

*****************************************

Morrow:This is a video frame of the man holding our people hostage.

Cassidy:"On Screen".Nice smile.

Morrow:I'm sure.Do you recognize him?.

We walk down the stairs to see Cassidy and Snyder on the monitors and Morrow talking with them.

Cassidy:"On Screen".I just meant that I would remember it Sir, and I don't.The detainee who gave up Qassam may be able to identify him.

Snyder:"On Screen sitting down".I'm sorry Director's I was on with Tel Aviv.Did Qassam work at Little Creek?.

Jethro:He did.

Snyder:"On Screen".There's our Hamas connection.The Israeli's are training at Little Creek on Hurricane boats.

Jethro:I should have known that Sir.

Morrow:See if Tel Aviv can identify him.Apparently our hostage taker is Hamas but what's he after?.

???:Negotiator Arkin Director's.If you'll open up a phone line to him I'll find out.

Jethro:I already know Sir.He's here to retrieve Qassam's body and blood.

Morrow:Blood?.

Jethro:Hamas doesn't want us to know they had an infected terrorist serving burgers and fries to American and Israeli sailors.

Morrow:Get me CDC.Infected with what?.

*****************************************

We are in the NCIS Evidence Garage talking.

Abby:Typhoid,Anthrax,Small pox it could be any number of diseases with high morbidity.

Tony:Kate and I have been exposed.

Jethro:Maybe not.

Tony:I need all the evidence I signed in this morning Charlie.

Charlie:What?.

Tony:The evidence I signed in now!."To Gibbs".Why haven't we been exposed?.

Jethro:If Qassam was infectious the attack would have been successful.

Roxanna:No need to send a cleaner to keep us from finding out.

Tony:Maybe they wanted to delay our isolating exposed sailors to induce an epidemic.

Abby:So sick.Well it is!.

Charlie:One of you has to sign for that!.

Tony:Don't wash.

Gibbs dumps the contents of the evidence box.

Tony:Sorry there's two more.

Jethro:Qassam would not have infected himself until he got a job on base.He would have carried the virus in something that's here.

Abby:How long was Qassam slinging burgers?.

Tony:Eight days.

Abby:That's good news.Usually it takes longer than that to become infectious.

Tony:Usually?.

Abby:Okay I'm going to start testing.

Jethro:Not until we get duplicates to give him.I'm not giving him the virus back.

Abby:Well the pharmacy will have the aspirin and nasal spray the breath freshener and the nearest place to get the tea would be...The Tea Peddler.2788 Connecticut Avenue.Now can I get started?."Walks away".

Jethro:How long do you think it would have taken me to find the nearest tea shop?.

Tony:An hour sooner than me.

*****************************************

We are in MTAC talking with Abby thru the monitor.

Abby:"On Screen".It's definitely a variola smallpox virus.That's good news because it's not a flat or hemorrhagic small pox which is always fatal.

Jethro:Where'd you find it?.

Abby:"On Screen".Up your nose has a special meaning for this guy.

Jethro:That's good work Abby.

A phone rings and it gets picked up.

???:Hostage taker calling.

Arkin:Hello.I don't know your name.

???:Is Special Agent Gibbs there?.

Arkin:I don't know who that is.

Jethro:I'm here.

???:Thought you might be.You've seen me on video.My turn to see you.

Jethro:Looking forward to it.

???:Come alone.Unarmed and don't forget Qassam's things.

-Time Skip-

Tony runs from the elevator into the bullpen to Gibbs saying...

Tony:Got it all bagged and tagged boss.Aspirin,Breath freshener,Nasal spray and tea.Qassam drank a wimpy Darjeeling from northwestern Kashmir.I prefer the darker more robust flavor of tea from the brahmaputra area in northeast India where they actually take the leaf and they rake it-

Jethro:Tony.

Tony:Yeah boss?.

Jethro:You nervous?.

Tony:Yeah.I don't like you going down there unarmed and solo.

Jethro:No choice.Besides I need you outside receiving.Team one.Gibbs.Elevator to level three.

Tony:By the time we get down from receiving it'll be over.

Jethro:This guy's not a suicide bomber."Takes box walking from the bullpen".He has an escape plan.Maybe to get out the same way he came in.I want someone I know there.

Tony:That's the same as saying someone you trust.Someone you can depend on.

We walk over to an elevator which Abby walks out of.

Abby:I tested everything.The nasal spray was the only viral container.

Jethro:Thanks Abs.

Tony:Your best man?.

Gibbs leaves on the elevator laughing at what Tony said.

Tony:I don't think best man was the right thing to say to someone who has been married thrice.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Abby:You worried?.

Tony:Oh no.

Abby:Yeah me too.

*****************************************

Tony:Boss!.Boss!.Hey boss.Listen don't try to sit up.Don't sit up.

Jethro:"Sits up anyway".

Tony:The EMTs will be here in a minute.It's a through and through.Nothing vital.

Jethro:Did I get him?.

Tony:Yeah you got him.

-Time Skip-

Tony:Well you were right boss.He had an accomplice in HRT gear inside the receiving elevator.Shot both the HRT guys before I nailed him.One of them's dead.The other's going to make it.

Jethro:Where are Kate and Ducky?.

Tony:Right here.He had them in the body drawer.

Horowitz:How'd you get him Gibbs?.

Jethro:"Flips over the body".I didn't.

-Time Skip-

Tony:The way he escaped was always his back up plan.He just needed someone he could count on to shoot him in the chest to trigger the assault.Gibbs figures he was wearing a bullet proof vest all along.

Kate:He was.I felt it.

Tony:You felt it?."Walks to Kate's desk".Well how close did you get to feel it?.Close enough to touch him.With your hands or did you touch him with?...

Kate:Close enough to stab him with the knife in my hand.

Tony:And you didn't.

Kate:No.

Tony:Stockholm Syndrome?.

Kate:You can't identify with your captor in an hour.

Tony:Oh I don't know.Maybe it's like falling in love."Snaps fingers".That can happen like that.

Roxanna:Tony i was a BAU Agent for 15 years i highly doubt that.

Kate:"Smiles".


	7. Chapter 7

[NCIS 1x23]

(May 25th 2004)

I walk into the bullpen to see Gibb with a bedhead at his desk i quietly chuckle and see Agent Tim McGee and Forensic scientist Abby Scuito standing next to him.I walk over to Gibbs desk.

Tim:I was going to call in.

Jethro:Yeah?."Drinks his coffee then throws it out".And tell them what McGee?.

Tim:Well uh...that you needed me to work here today.

Jethro:Why do I need you here?."Gets up going to the file cabinet near Dinozzo's desk.

Tim:Well because I have an idea on how to speed up the search for him.

Jethro:I'm listening."Opens the drawer seeing red underwear and takes it out".

Abby:Ooh Gibbs!.I dig em!.

Roxanna:"Holds back a laugh".

Jethro:Tell DiNozzo."Throws it to Dinozzo's desk then takes to white clothing out and walks to his desk".

Tim:The database you're scanning has over ten million photos.It'll take a month to check them all.

Jethro:Is your idea to depress me McGee?.

Tim:No,No,No,No!.If we found out his precise age then we could limit the search to the year he turned twenty one.

Abby:Seventy three percent of UK graduates are twenty one.

Tim:And scanning that year would cut down the search to a couple of days.

Abby:That's a good idea huh?.

We walk towards the Most Wanted Wall from the bullpen.

Jethro:Oh yeah.Yeah it's a hell of a good idea Just one problem.How are we gonna find his age when we don't know who the hell he is?.

Abby:Would you be less grumpy if you slept in a bed?.

Jethro:No I would not.

Abby:I didn't think so.

Roxanna:"Sighs".This is how i am without my third cup...But worse.

Abby:You better not.

Tim:The FBI has a software program they use on photos of children that have been missing for years to show what they'd look like today.

Jethro:I know what that asshole looks like today McGee.

We continue walking towards the Most Wanted wall.

Tim:I know you do Boss.But to create that program the FBI needed age specific criteria.

Abby:So McGee spent half the night using their criteria to develop a program that can tell a person's age from a photo.

We walk to outside the men's room.

Tim:I used the FBI algorithms for cordiodal strain,Pore size,Wrinkles,Adipose tissue and the length of the nose and ears.

Abby:Which keep getting longer the older you get whether or not you wear earrings so you might as well wear them.

Jethro:"Rubs his Right ear lobe".This you can do?.

Tim:I just need a couple hours to put it on your hard drive.

Jethro:All right.That's worth a hall pass.I'll call Norfolk.He stay at your place?.

Abby:Yeah.

Roxanna:Did you sleep in the coffin McGee?.

Jethro:"Smiles walking into the Men's room".

Roxanna:"Leaves".

*****************************************

Me and Gibbs walk towards Kate an a man she is talking to we overheard who's name is John.

John:I've never seen you.I'm at NCIS twice a month.

Kate:You are?.

John:Yeah.I specialize in actuarial analysis.Hail and storm damage.

Kate:What NCIS do you think I'm with?.

John:National Crop Insurance Service.

Jethro:That's us.Oh yeah.She's a whiz on how corn losses affect the pork belly futures."Walks away".

Kate:My boss.Weird sense of humor.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

John:Yeah I...

I walk over to Gibbs who is sitting at a table and i sit down on the left side of him in a chair.

Jethro:"Pushes the chair in front of him out with his foot".

Kate:How corn losses affect pork belly futures?.

Jethro:Rule number seven.Always be specific when you lie.

Kate:"Sits down".Why are you bringing me coffee from your caffeine dealer two blocks away?.And don't use rule seven.

Jethro:Do you want that or not?."Refers to the second cup of coffee he placed infront of her".

Kate:I take my coffee with milk and sweetener.

Jethro:Taste it.

Kate:"Drinks".It's a little strong.

Jethro:Strong's better.

Kate:Gibbs you're making me nervous.Scary scenarios are popping into my head.Like you're here to fire me or to tell me that I'm going undercover as DiNozzo's wife.

Roxanna:Now that is scary.

Kate:"Nods".

Jethro:I want you to profile a terrorist.

Kate:What terrorist?.

Jethro:The one you couldn't stab.

Kate:Ducky tell you that?.It's true.

Jethro:Why?.

Kate:His eyes.I was looking into his eyes and they looked kind.

Jethro:They looked kind when he blew out Gerald's shoulder?.

Kate:You asked me why I couldn't stab him and I told you.

Jethro:Contrary to conventional wisdom Kate eyes can lie.You meet him again don't forget that.

Kate:I won't.I won't.

Jethro:Profile him.

Kate:He is not an Islamic fanatic.Never used their rhetoric.No mention of Jihad,Allah,Infidels.Whatever drives him it isn't martyrdom.

Roxanna:Revenge?.

Kate:Could be.Maybe money.

Jethro:A Hamas terrorist in it for the money?.

Kate:Well he's not in it for the seventy virgins.He'd have no trouble attracting women.Don't go there.

Jethro:Why money?.

Kate:I just get the feeling that he lives large.He was well groomed.Manicured nails.Perfect teeth.Salon style hair.Gibbs what is it with your hair?.

Jethro:What's wrong with my hair?.

Kate:Nothing.Nothing.Your hair is...you.

Roxanna:It suit's your personality.

Jethro:Yeah thank you."Turns to Kate".What else?.

Kate:He's intelligent.Bold.Willing to take big risks.

*****************************************

Jethro:Why did he give me a chance to kill him?.

Kate:He had a flack vest.Knew you'd double tap him in the chest.

Jethro:What if I shot him in the head?.

Kate:It's a risk he had to take to make his escape plan work.

Jethro:No he did not.He could have killed me in cold blood.HRT comes in,Throws a flash bang.Either way he escapes just the same.

Kate:You're right.Why'd he give you a shot at him?.

Jethro:He needs to face death to feel alive.Maybe to feel anything.

-Time Skip-

Roxanna:Damn it Daniel.

Jethro:Mossad is lying to you.This bastard is too good not to be on their radar.

Snyder:They swear they have nothing.Not even a Hamas code name.

Jethro:Israelis tracked down Sheik Yassin and Rantisi in the heart of Gaza.You cannot tell me that they do not know who this guy is.

Snyder:Gibbs I can only tell you what they tell me.

Roxanna:Any chance he's not Hamas?.What if he's someone freelance brought in to clean up their Little Creek debacle?.

Snyder:Hamas is like the Mafia.They never trust anyone outside the family.

Jethro:Then Mossad has to have a dossier on him.

Snyder:If they're holding out it could be to take him out themselves.

Jethro:He's not in the Middle East.He is here.

Snyder:Where'd you get that intel?.

Jethro:My gut.

We leave MTAC  
*****************************************

As we leave the elevator we hear Abby talking in her lab.

Abby:Okay now make him older than mummy dust.Oh that's so cool.Okay.Now as a young guy on his first date.He wasn't a late bloomer like you McGee.Oh he's so cute!.

Tim:You think so?.

Abby:Oh well not cuter than you.

Tim:Abs I'm trying to work.

Abby:Sorry.

Tim:No I like it.It's just I can't concentrate.

We walk into her lab and as we walk in she begins to bump into us as she says...

Abby:Okay.What if I watch from way over here?.

Jethro:What are you doing?.

Abby:Nothing.

Jethro:Then do nothing at your desk."Points to her desk".

Abby:Gibbs this is my lab.

Jethro:Desk!.Now!.Turn off the damn noise!."Walks over to Tim".

I follow Gibbs to Tim who is at a computer.

Roxanna:You got his age McGee?.

Tim:Why I just got-

Jethro:Yes or no?.

Tim:No.

We start to leave the lab but Tim says...

Tim:If you give me a minute I will...I think.

Jethro:You think?!.

Tim:No.Definitely I will. 

Abby:Better?.

Jethro:"Gives her a thumbs up".That makes him twenty one in nineteen ninety.You keep scanning.

Tim:You got it boss.

Jethro:McGee...

Tim:Yes?.

Jethro:If you don't get a hit in three days I'm going to think this was a ploy to play house.

Roxanna:"Shakes her head following him".

*****************************************

Me and Gibbs walk into the bullpen to see Tim at Gibbs desk at the computer.

Roxanna:Anything?.

Tim:Not yet.I thought I had a hit but there weren't enough points.

Jethro:Well you trace it anyway McGee.

Tim:I did.It's a biology teach in Manchester.I spoke to him.Sorry.

Jethro:Stop apologizing.It's a sign of weakness.

Tim:Sorry.Right.

Roxanna:Where's Kate and Tony?.

Tim:Went to lunch with Ducky.

Jethro:When?.

We start to leave the bullpen

Tim:About an hour...or so ago.

We walk back to Gibbs desk.

Jethro:I want or so in minutes McGee.

Tim:Maybe...maybe fifty.Well they could be following a lead.

Jethro:Is that what you think they're doing Agent McGee?.

Tim:Ah no.I don't.

Jethro:"Pushes the chair a bit and leaves".

Roxanna:Someone got up on the wrong side of the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

[NCIS 1x23

(May 25th 2004)

Jethro:Ducky!.

Ducky:Ah Gibbs,Roxie.Look what Special Agent Balboa found for me.

We see a meat puzzle of body parts.

Jethro:Just when I think nothing will surprise me.

Ducky:It's pretty amazing isn't it?.One has to admire the skill despite the depravity.

Jethro:Where did Balboa find him?.

Ducky:Oh this poor fellow was found in a fifty five gallon drum of alcohol"Hit's the drum".Beside a dumpster at Bethesda Naval Hospital.He'd been dissected by a sadist with a knowledge of anatomy....Oh Gibbs I am so sorry.I should have realized.It could have narrowed your search for that bastard who put the bullet in Gerald's shoulder.It only just came to me.

Roxanna:What came to you Ducky?.

Ducky:That bugger knew anatomy!.I even asked him if he was a doctor.He didn't reply but I'll wager he went to medical school in Britain!.

Jethro:Well that wouldn't be hard to find out.Thanks Duck.

Ducky:Oh you're more than welcome.I'm just furious that I didn't think of it sooner.

Jethro:Ducky,Kate and Tony come back from lunch with you?.

Ducky:No.Tony went off on one of his usual pursuits and Kate had a video conference with Gitmo.

*****************************************

Jethro:McGee

Tim:"Stands up".

Jethro:Sit down."Puts his hand on Tim's Shoulder".How long is medical school in the UK?.

Tim:Four years.

Jethro:"Turns the Chair Tim is sitting in around".Redirect your search.Medical.Post graduate.Ninety four.

Tim:He's a doctor?.

Jethro:Ducky thinks so."Starts to leave the desk".I'm going to MTAC.If DiNozzo comes back put him under house arrest.

Tim:Me?.

-Time Skip-

Jethro:Where's Gitmo?.

???:Standing by Sir.I'll shift her to the main screen.

Jethro:No I'll take it on the headset right here.

???:Yes Sir.

Jethro:"Sits down using the headset".Agent Cassidy.She's not here...Why'd she ask for a video conference?....You couldn't do that on the phone?...Anything else?...I'll get back to you later Agent Cassidy"Takes of the headset turning around in his seat"..

Tony:Hey boss.Roxie.Uh...McGee said you wanted to see me.Actually he said I was under house arrest but I figured it was just your way of making a point.

Jethro:"Stands up walking".Do I have to tell you the name of the creek you're up without a paddle?.Or how deep it is?.

We start walking up the ramp.

Tony:Up to my knees?.

Jethro:Ah.So you're familiar with this creek.

We walk out of MTAC.

Tony:Boss.I'm sorry I took a long lunch but I'm not working a hot case so I didn't think...

Jethro:What's a hot case to you DiNozzo?.Shadowing a tight ass?."Turns around".

Tony:That's not fair Boss! I put in...

Jethro:War's not fair DiNozzo and we are at war.Until I relieve you which may be any moment now you will fight that war twenty four seven.That includes Sleeping,Eating,Taking a crap.You got it?.

Tony:I got it.May I say something?.

Jethro:Only if it has to do with me catching that bastard I'm chasing.

Tony:It does.

Jethro:Then speak.

Tony:Boss you really need to see Moby Dick."Walks down the stairs".

We walk down a few steps seeing Tony at his Desk and Tim at Gibbs Desk but not seeing Kate.

Jethro:"Dials number on his phone".

-Time Skip-

We walk into the Bullpen from the stairs.

Roxanna:Heard from Kate?.

Tim:No.

Tony:I tried her home.Not there.

Jethro walks over to his desk which Tim is at and put's his hand on Tim's shoulder.

Tony:Gonna give her a paddle?.

Tim:Huh?.

Tony:It has to do with a creek Kate and I are up.

-Time Skip-

Tony:"Walks over from his Desk".Is she okay?.

Jethro:Food poisoning.

Tony:Food poisoning?.

Jethro:I need coffee."Leaves the desk".

Tony:Well what's wrong?.Other than not catching that Hamas guy.

Jethro:"Walks back to Tony".The Hamas guy!.The terrorist!.The bastard!.The ass!.We call him everything but his name DiNozzo.Do you know why?.

Tony:Because we don't know his name?.

Jethro:Because you're not working a hot case.I want his name!.I want it today!."Leaves the bullpen towards the Elevator".And don't tell me it's Moby Dick.

*****************************************

Tim is still at Gibbs desk and Abby is leaning over him.

Tim:His name is Ari Haswari He graduated from Edinburgh Medical College in ninety four.

Ducky:"Walks into the bullpen".Good Lord.So did I.Well a few decades earlier of course.

Abby,Roxanna:Of course.

Ducky:Extraordinary.I wonder if the College should be informed?.

Tony:Want to name him an honored alumni?.

Ducky:Oh very amusing Tony."Walks over Tony's Desk".But not when we have such notables as Lord Lister,Doctor Peter Mark Roget and"Walks back over to Gibbs desk".Sir Author Conan Doyle.

Tim:You have some famous alumni Ducky.

Ducky:We should.The medical college is over four hundred years old.It traces its origins back to seventeenth century barber surgeons who did blood letting and bone setting-

Jethro:I'll be doing some blood letting if this huddle isn't work related.

Jethro walks over to his desk and Tim stands up.

Tim:Hey Boss 

Abby:We got it.We've got a name!.

Tim:Doctor Ari Haswari.

Ducky:He's a graduate of my old medical school in Edinburgh.

Jethro:That's great work McGee.What's with his name?.Ari is Israeli.Haswari is Arab.

Abby:Maybe his folks are working on some sort of Middle East peace plan.

Jethro:McGee find someone who knew him in Edinburgh.

Tony:Already did Boss.I spoke to a Doctor Martin Sedwick,Pickford Mews,London.He and Ari were post graduate research assistants at the Edinburgh Centre for Infectious Diseases.That's why Hamas chose him to recover the small pox virus.Doctor Sedwick said he was quite brilliant always with beautiful women and always answered to Haswari....never Ari.

Tim:I think I know why.His father was Doctor Benjamin Weinstein.His mother Doctor Hosmiya Haswari.They worked in Jerusalem Hospital and never married.

Abby:Ooh.Haswari didn't like his Jewish daddy.

Jethro:Call him Ari.

Tony:Ari worked with his mother in a Gaza strip clinic until she died four years ago.

Abby:So he went from doctor to terrorist.

Roxanna:Rintizi was a doctor.

Ducky:So was Che Guevara. 

Tony:Jack the Ripper was a surgeon.

Roxanna:He was never caught.That's only a supposition.

Ducky:There's a very interesting theory...

Jethro:Tony let's go."Leaves the bullpen".McGee give me a GPS search on Kate's cell phone.It's off now but if it comes on I want coordinates.

We all walk to the Elevator.

Tony:Kate's at home Boss.

Jethro:She didn't answer her phone.I don't think she ate bad oysters for lunch.

Tony:She had a tuna salad.

The Elevator door's open.

Jethro:Tony that bastard's got her.

Tony:Boss...

Jethro:"Yells leaving the elevator"He's got her!.

*****************************************

Me,Tobias Fornell and Gibbs are all watching TV channel ZNN while Gibbs and i sand his boat with Sandpaper tools.

Debra Green:"On TV"A shootout today in Great Falls National Park between FBI Agents and alleged Colombian drug dealers lead to the death of three suspects and the wounding of two Agents.One suspect is reported to have escaped on foot and a wide spread manhunt is underway throughout the park.

Jethro:Suspected drug dealers huh?.

Roxanna:Whose idea was that?.

Tobias:Secret Service.

Jethro:Ah they give Ari his Get Out of Jail For Free pass too?.

Tobias:No.CIA did that.But all the Directors agreed.

Gibbs takes down a light from the boat and moves it on the wood as Tobias starts walking over to us while we sand the boat.

Tobias:Even yours.Ari's father was Mossad.Probably knocked his mother up to get a son with Arab blood.Sent him to medical school to vet him as a doctor in Gaza.This guy's been a sleeper his entire life.

Roxanna:I wasn't at the Director meeting i'm more of an Agent.

Jethro:I'd love to put him in a coma.

Tobias:Al Qaeda funded this Hamas Op.Ari was just doing what he had to do to make his bones with them.

Jethro:You tell that to Gerald.

Tobias:You forget I lost a man and had three wounded.

Jethro:"Stops Sanding".No.But it seems you did.

Tobias:You know better than that.

Jethro:There is a line Tobias.That bastard crossed it.You don't make your bones shooting friends.

Tobias:What do you want us to do?.He's inside Al Qaeda!.

Jethro:"Hits the Sandpaper tool against the wood".I don't know!.

Tobias:"Coughs".How the hell do you breathe in all this dust?.

Jethro:I don't.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Tobias:You got anything to wash it down?.

Jethro:"Points".On the top shelf next to the paint stripper.

Tobias:"Turns on a light and grabs the Bourbon from the top shelf".Who drinks bourbon anymore?.

Jethro:Me and Rox do.

Tobias:You got a glass?.

Jethro:Use my coffee mug.

Tobias:"Takes the coffee mug and blows on it".What about you?.

Jethro:"Takes the coffee mug".I use my coffee mug.You go upstairs and get a glass or drink out of the bottle.

Tobias:What the hell."Drinks the Bourbon out of the bottle and Gasps".I see why you keep it with the paint strippers.

Roxanna:It's a hundred twenty five proof.You sip it Tobias.

Jethro:"Smirks".

Tobias:"Brings over a stool and sits down".The Directors want your word that you'll forget about Ari.They think you'll blow his cover.

Jethro:If I got payback it won't be by blowing his cover."Stops Sanding".Why are you asking me this and not my director?.

Tobias:He refused to.

Jethro:"Chuckles"Yeah...."Starts Sanding then stops again".All right.On one condition.

Tobias:There's always one condition.

Jethro:I want to speak to him in a place of my choosing, alone.

Tobias:Nobody's going to go for that.

Roxanna,Jethro:Ari will.


	9. Chapter 9

[NCIS 2x05]

(October 29th 2004)

Me,Tim and Tony are walking towards the boxing rank while Tim see's Kate stretching.

Tim:Wow she's pretty flexible.

Tony:Just don't let her catch you looking at her Probie.

Tim:I think she saw me.She gave me that look.

Tony:What look?.

Tim:The look she's always giving you.

Tony:"Looks back and forth between Tim and Kate".Yep.She saw you.Hope you wore a cup.

Jethro:Okay welcome to my version of close combat training.McGee?.

Tim:Yeah?.

Jethro:Start with Kate.Go on.All right you and me in the ring today."Takes boxing gloves from Tony".

Tony:Are you sure about that?.I've been taking classes."Puts on boxing helmet".

Jethro:In what?.

Tony:Boxing.

Jethro:"Smiles a toothy smile throwing the helmet he had in his hands".

Tony:"Takes off his helmet and throws it too".

*****************************************

Tony:Whoo whoo!.Come on buddy.

They box.

Jethro:Not bad DiNozzo.

Tony:Thanks.You learn how to box in the Marines?.

Jethro:Nope.Corps doesn't teach boxing.

Tony:That's your loss.

Jethro:"Knocks Tony to the mat".They teach fighting.

Gibbs phone then rings.

Tony:"Gasps".Your phone.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Gibbs.

I go over to watch Tim and Kate.

Kate:"Flips Tim over on the mat so his stomach is facing the ground and his hand's are behind his back".Did I mention I was handpicked to protect the President of the United States?.

Tim:Five times!.

Tony:"Squats down to Tim's level".Are you going to take that abuse McGee?.

Tim:No!."Flips Kate onto the mat".

Kate:That's more like it McGee.Why were you holding back?.

Tim:Well you're a...I mean I've never wrestled a...

Kate:A girl?.Tony I look like a girl to you?.

Tony:All I see are two NCIS Special Agents.

Tim:"Stands up".

Kate:Me too."Kick's McGee in his groin".

Tim:"Moans in pain".

Jethro:Training's over.We're heading to Quantico.Guy tried to out run a five hundred pound bomb.

Kate:And?.

Jethro:He lost.

Tony:Hey she had three older brothers growing up.I think there's some unresolved issues there.

Tim:You think?.

*****************************************

The NCIS car stops.Jethro gets out of the passenger seat as i get out of the middle seat Kate and Tim get out of the back.

Jethro:Break out the gear.Me and Rox are going to find out who's in charge of this circus.

We walk around finally finding someone.

???:You should have called I could have saved you guys a trip.

Jethro:Why don't we start with who the hell are you?.

???:Gunnery Sergeant Deluca CID.

Jethro:Is this your idea of how to run a crime scene Gunnery Sergeant?.

Deluca:Nope."Spits".It's my idea of how to run an accidental death investigation Special Agents.

Jethro:Gibbs."Shows his badge". 

Roxanna:"Shows her badge".And SSA Roxanna Jones.

Deluca:Well a civilian decided to trespass in the wrong place at the wrong time.Marines didn't spot him until it was too late.

Roxanna:What was a civilian doing down there Gunny?.

Deluca:My guess he was a scavenger.

Kate and Tony walk up to stand next to me with their gear.Tim walking up behind them.

Deluca:Lot of metal and scrap iron's been dumped here over the years.

Jethro:Enough to risk blowing yourself up over?.

Deluca:"Spits".I didn't say he was smart Agent Gibbs.But hey you want NCIS to handle the paperwork on this one?.Fine.

Jethro:"To Tony".Get down there and secure the scene.

Deluca:Just make sure your people stay inside the marked areas cleared by EOD.I don't need another dead civilian on my hands."Spits and walks away".

Kate:Attractive.

Jethro:I want everybody off this range except EOD personnel.

Tony:What about Mister Potato Head?.

Jethro:No he stays.With luck he'll spit on my boots.

Kate:Looking for a reason to whack him in the head Gibbs?.

Jethro:No.To shoot him.

Me and Jethro walk away from the team.

*****************************************

Pictures of the body are taken as Ducky and Jimmy examine the body.

Ducky:Judging by the shrapnel pattern I'd say our young victim was running when he was hit.

Jimmy:How can you tell Doctor?.

Ducky:Oh I've seen far too many of these types of wounds during my tour in Vietnam.

Jethro:How about the bruising on his wrists and face Duck?.

Ducky:It's possible it was caused by blast concussion.We'll know more when we get him back.

Tony:This guy was no scavenger Boss.Salvatore Ferragamo's.

Jethro:What?.

Tony:Italian shoes expensive.The pair I got cost almost five hundred bucks.Well not everybody shops at WalMart.I'm not saying you shop at Walmart...or even if that's a bad thing.

Roxanna:"Walks over to Kate".How's it going Kate?.

Kate:Almost finished.I've got McGee doing measurements.

Me and Jethro follow the victims footprints.

Kate:What are you doing?.

We stop at a Shoe print.

Jethro:Following our victim's prints."Walks farther".They came from over there."Walks over the tape".

Kate:Well how'd he get down here?.We're at least five miles from the nearest civilian road.

Jethro:Someone dropped him off."Squats and takes a picture then bags something".

Deluca:Hey that area hasn't been cleared yet!."Walks over the tape".

I follow Deluca over to Jethro so i can see what he found.

Deluca:Agent Gibbs!.Hey are you trying to get yourself killed!?.Are you deaf or nuts!?.

We move over to a run down car.

Jethro:A little of both."Shines light into the car seeing a burn't corpse".You still think this was an accident Gunny?.

*****************************************

Ducky:He means well but often I have an overwhelming urge to slap him.Is that wrong?.

Me and Jethro walk in and over to the Autopsy table Ducky is working at and was talking to the first body.

Jethro:I do it all the time.

Ducky:So I've noticed.But only on the back of the head.

Jethro:A slap in the face would be humiliating.Back of the head's a wake up call.

Ducky:"Smiles".

Jethro:Looks like he got both.

Ducky:You were right.His facial injuries weren't from the bombs.Our victim received a rather savage beating before his death.

I walk over to the second body Jethro following me.

Roxanna:And our crispy critter?.

Ducky:"Walks over".He wasn't burned by today's explosions.Tests indicate the poor chap's been deceased at least six months.

Jethro:There are more bodies out there.

Ducky:Yes I was afraid of that.

Roxanna:We've stumbled onto a bone yard Ducky.

Ducky:"Sighs".Yeah.

Jethro:A serial killer's dumping ground.

-Time Skip-

Me,Gibbs and Tony walk into Abby's lab.

Tim:This is not good.It's using our connection with the AFIS database.Sever it.

Abby:I can't.It's a point attack.He or she is only going after my machine.

Tim:It's not possible.This is DOD Level Nine encryption.It would take months to...

Tony:Hey what is that?.A video game?."Takes a bite out of his Sandwich".

Abby:No Tony!.We're getting hacked!.

Tim:If they get into Abby's computer the entire NCIS network is next.

Abby:I can't stop him.Do something McGee!.

Tim:I've...I've never seen code like this.

Gibbs unplugs the computer.

Tim:Ah way to go Abby!.

Abby:I didn't do anything.I thought you did.

Tim:No.

Jethro:I did."Holds up cord and drops it".What the hell is going on here?."Walks around the desk standing next to Tony".

Tim:We were pulling a fingerprint match from the AFIS database and we set of some kind of cyber attack.

Abby:They were definitely waiting for us.

Tony:Who?.

Abby:Well I don't know Tony.And right now I'm afraid to turn my machine back on.

Tim:And the speed that they were cracking our encryption at.I mean there's only a few computers in the world with that type of power.

Jethro:Name them.

Tim:Well the,the CERN Institute in Geneva IBM's research facility rumors of a few in China.

Jethro:Oh good.So it should be easy to find them.Where is my match?.

Tony:China!.Do you want some?.

Tim:"Takes Tony's sandwich taking a bite out of it then handing it back".Thanks.

Tony:"Throws out the sandwich".

Abby:Whoever this guy is he's got friends in high places Gibbs.

*****************************************

Tim,Me and Jethro look at the monitor.While Tony and Kate stand behind us.

Kate:Victor Gera.AKA Guido Valentino.Career criminal.

Tim:Guido Valentino?.

Kate:That's the alias he used in LA.

Tony:"Reads".Started running numbers in Chicago as a kid.Moved on to jacking cars as a teen.Graduated to drug dealing on the West Coast.

Kate:"Reads".Six months ago he showed up in DC.

Roxanna:Mafia?.

Tim:With names like Vic Gera and Guido Valentino?.What else?.

Tony:Probie!.In case you forget.My names Tony DiNozzo.Italiano.It doesn't make me Mafia now does it?.

Tim:No of course not.I'm sorry.

Tony:Prego."Slaps Tim".

Jethro:McGee what's the connection between a small time hood and a super computer?.

Tim:Well I have no idea boss.

Jethro:Ooh wrong answer.

Tim:I'll go look for the right one now."Leaves the bullpen".

Kate:Why would the mob or anyone stash bodies at a Marine bombing range?.

Jethro:"Sits down at his desk".

Roxanna:Because it's the last place they'd look for them.

Tony:Who'd be nuts enough to go down there looking for bodies?.

Gibbs phone rings and he picks it up.

Kate:Besides us?.

Jethro's desk phone rings and he answers it as i chuckle at Kate's comment.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Yeah Gibbs...You did what?.I'm on my way!."Hangs up then starts to stand up".That was Gunny Sergeant Deluca.He's not done screwing up my investigation."Leaves the bullpen".

Kate:Wow.I thought you were the only one that could piss him off like that.

Tony:You never met his second wife.

*****************************************

Kate:EOD has cleared about ten percent of the range so far"Clicks monitor remote"..In this small area and in a relatively short span of time we found three bodies.Do the math and we could be looking at potentially thirty or more victims concealed down there.

Jethro:"Stands up from his desk".Gunny I want you to coordinate with the Provost Martial.I want a cordon around that range twenty four hours a day.

Deluca:Agent Gibbs that's a lot of man power.Do you really think-

Roxanna:Then you'd better get moving.

Deluca:Right.

Deluca say's something to Tony and Tony and Kate reply but i'm to focused at the monitor to hear it.I hear foot steps behind me and i turn around to see Tim walking over to Jethro's desk.

Tim:Ah excuse me boss.

Jethro:What?.

Tim:We completed the back trace on the intruder's system.

Jethro:Yeah?.

Tim:Yeah and uh...well the thing is...

The Elevator dings and the door's open in the distance as we talk.

Tim:The Hacker.

Tobias:It's me."Walks over to Gibbs desk".Why is NCIS interested in Vic Gera Gibbs?.

Jethro:Who says we were interested in him?.

Tobias:You ran his prints through AFIS.Where did you get them?.

Jethro:He gave them to us.

Charles:You have him in custody?.

Roxanna:Technically speaking.


	10. Chapter 10

[NCIS 2x05]

(October 26th 2004)

We are all in the Autopsy room standing around the body.

Tobias:Where'd you find him?.

Jethro:On a live fire range at Quantico.

Kate:He was killed in a practice bomb drop this morning.

Tony:He Mafia?.

Tobias:He's an undercover FBI agent DiNotzzo.

I hold back a chuckles at the nickname.

Charles:When we saw your print search we were hoping Vic was alive.

Tobias:I want his killer Gibbs.

Jethro:Is that an offer for a joint investigation?.

Tobias:I can't.

Jethro:Kate,Tony escort our guests out.

Tobias:I need to talk to you and Roxie alone.

Jethro:Our usual conference room?.

The three of us leave to the Elevator.

-Time Skip-

We enter the elevator.After letting it run for 30 seconds Jethro turns it off using what i like to call the Gibbs Switch in the elevator.Jethro turns around.

Jethro:We're listening.

Tobias:Jimmy Napalitano.You know him?."Leans agains't the elevator wall".

Jethro:Fat little Mafioso runs the business in Maryland,Virginia and DC.

Tobias:I've spent half my career trying to put that bastard behind bars.Three trials,Three times he walked on a technicality.

Jethro:Tough to be sympathetic considering you let Ari go.

Tobias:Ari's a valuable intelligence asset Gibbs.Napalitano is nothing but a cheap hood.

Jethro:Ari shot one of my people kidnapped one of my agents and put a round through me.I don't see the difference Fornell.

Tobias:I knew this was a waste of time.

Jethro:At least we agree on something."Starts the Elevator".

Tobias:"Turns the Elevator back off".Did anyone ever tell you you were an insufferable bastard?.

Jethro:Yeah.

Tobias:Damn it Jethro.I came here because I need your help.

Jethro:I offered a joint investigation.You turned it down.

Tobias:I couldn't say anything in front of those agents.

Jethro:You don't trust them?.

Tobias:Napalitano's always been a step ahead of me.Every informant every agent I get close to ends up like that kid downstairs.No one's that lucky.

Jethro:He's got a mole in the Bureau.

Tobias:Or someone with access to my operations.

Jethro:Why not take it to Internal Affairs?.

Tobias:They can't help me.

Jethro:But I can?.

Tobias:Realizing how sad this sounds you and Roxanna are the closet things I have to a friend Gibbs.

Jethro:You dying or something?.Okay not dying.Is this some part of a twelve step program?.

Tobias:"Looks at his watch".Look are you going to help me or not?.

Jethro:I'm thinking about it.

Tobias:It's settled then."Starts the elevator".

Roxanna:This isn't your style Tobias.

Tobias:I know it.The Bureau believes that the mole who put my man on your slab...

The Elevator Dings and the doors open.

Tobias:Is me.

Charles:Sorry Tobias.

Me and Jethro leave the elevator as they arrest him and then press the elevator button and we watch as the door's start to close and Tobias look's at us.

*****************************************

In MTAC Tony,Jethro and Charles are watching the monitor as i listen from a seat behind them.

???:"On Monitor".Hey Tiffany!.Enough with the smoking already!.

Tiffany:"On Monitor"Get off my back Rickey.

Ricky:"On Monitor":I'm paying you to dance not get lung cancer!.

Tiffany:"On Monitor"All right all ready!.

???:"On Monitor"I thought Tiffany was your numero uno.

Ricky:"On Monitor"Nah I dumped her.

???:"On Monitor"Rickey how do you dump something that looks like that?.

Ricky:"On Monitor"Easy.Badda bing.Badda boom.Ciao!.

Tony:I've got to remember that one.

Charles:The comedian's Napalitano's son Little Rickey.

Tony:Who's the muscle with him?.

Charles:Sal Balducci.Napalitano's enforcer.And that's the man himself.Jimmy Napalitano.AKA Jimmy Naps.He's politically connected and has the finest lawyers money can buy.He's virtually untouchable.

Naps:"On Monitor":We got a problem.

Ricky:"On Monitor"What kind of problem Pops?.

Naps:"On Monitor"Not here.Inside.

Tony:You got ears inside?.

Charles:No.Jimmy Naps is high tech.Camera two get me tight on the thug by the rear entrance.They find our bugs and wire taps before we finish installing them.

Jethro:Or your mole tips them off.

Charles:There's no mole.Jimmy Naps set Fornell up.They study us like we study them.Rumor has it they have dossiers on all of us.They even know we're watching them right now.Camera one show me Abe.Hello Abe.

Tony:Abe?.

Charles:As in Vigoda.That's the FBI call sign for him.

Tony:Oh yeah.It does sort of look like him."Speaks with accent".Tom can you get me off...for old times sake?.

Charles:"Speaks with accent".Sorry Solly.No can do.

Jethro:You two through?.

Charles:Sorry.The point is Agent Gibbs it's impossible to get near them.

Jethro:Agent Gera did.

Charles:And he's dead.

*****************************************

At Tobias Fornell's holding cell Me and Gibbs talk with him.

Jethro:Not much of a view."Holds out to him a cup of Coffee".

Tobias:Kind of reminds me of your basement."Takes the Coffee".

Jethro:It's not dark enough.

Tobias:Did you see the Bureau's case against me?.

Jethro:You know that your people won't share files with us.

Tobias:"Sips the Coffee".What's this supposed to be?.

Roxanna:Coffee.

Tobias:I'll take your word for it."Sets the cup of coffee down".They found two kilos of coke and fifty grand in counterfeit bills in my freezer.I thought the coke in ice cream quarts was a nice touch.

Jethro:It's an expensive one.

Roxanna:Jimmy Naps has gone to a lot of trouble to frame you Tobias.

Jethro:Why now?.

Tobias:I know.He knew I was vulnerable.

Jethro:Vulnerable how?.

Tobias:Ari.

Jethro:You're laying this on me huh?.

Tobias:I arranged your meeting with him Jethro.He's our only agent inside Al Qaeda.And what did you do?.You shot him!.

Jethro:I could have killed him.Putting a round in his shoulder helped sell his cover to Al Qaeda.

Tobias:Why don't you explain that to the Director?.He didn't buy it when I did.

Jethro:Okay if you think it'll do any good."Laughs".

Tobias:"Sits down".I'm not getting out of this am I?.

Roxanna:You'll get out of it.It just may not be the way you'd like.

-Time Skip-

Jethro:Duck.What have you got for me?.

Ducky is looking at something under a microscope.

Ducky:Ah."Gets up".I've identified our second victim from the dental charts supplied by the FBI."Reads".His name's Frank Pilato.

Charles:Frankie P.He was to testify against Napalitano five years ago.He disappeared walking his dog on a Sunday afternoon.

Ducky:Yeah those Sunday afternoon strolls can be dangerous."Puts down file".

Kate:Ducky I thought you said the test indicated he was dead five or six months ago.

Ducky:I did.Anyone care to guess how he died?.

Tony:I'm going to go out on a limb here and say something to do with flames.

Ducky:And you'd be wrong Tony.His throat was slit.

Kate:Bled to death.

Ducky:Actually no Kate."Turns light on where x-ray's are shown".

Jethro,Roxanna:Lead poisoning.

Ducky:Three nine millimeter slugs to be exact.Administered at close range.

Jethro:He was kidnapped in ninety nine.Wasn't shot until a few months ago?.

Ducky:He was most likely executed years ago.His body has only recently been exposed to the elements.Excuse me."Clicks remote to his monitor".His blood was drained after death and his body frozen.

Charles:Jimmy Nap's version of the ice man.They stashed the body in a cooler somewhere and then dumped it years later when everyone stopped looking.

Tony:Yeesh Shot,Throat slit,Frozen then Burned?.Jimmy Naps definitely didn't like this dude.

Ducky:The Mafia does tend to have a flare for the dramatic Tony.

Jethro:Anything on the finger parts Gunny Deluca picked up on the range?.

Ducky:I'm good Jethro but not that good.I sent them up to Abby.

Jethro:Kate,Tony.

Tony:On it Boss.

Kate and Tony start to leave autopsy.

Jethro:Agent Charles can you get me the Bureau file on Fornell?.

Charles:I haven't even seen it.

Jethro:"Turns around".

Charles:If I get caught I'm finished as a Federal Agent.

Roxanna:Don't get caught.

Me and Jethro leave Autopsy.

*****************************************

Abby:Because what i'm looking at thru the microscope.Is up there on that screen.

Tim:Hey guys."Looks at Kate,Tony and Roxie".

Abby:You here for the finger or the blood?.

Kate:What blood?.

Abby:I found two types on Agent Gera's face.One is his.One is not.

Kate:So if he was beaten you know kind of like the way you were yesterday by Gibbs?.It could be the killer's.

Tony:Kate,Kate,Kate when I let Gibbs win we all win.And if I beat the crap out of him who do you think he's going to take it out on?.Oh that's right all of us.

I hold back a smirk as Jethro walks up behind Tony.

Tim:So you took a dive for the team?.

Tony:Of course McGee.

Kate:It's good to know.

Jethro:It sure is.Turn around.

Tony:I'm waiting for you to slap the back of my head boss.

Jethro:I'm not going to slap your head.

Tony:You're not?."Smiles".

Jethro:What you don't think I have a sense of humor?."Smiles".

Tony:What?.

Jethro:Abs I want a DNA on the unknown blood.

Abby:I already started it.

Roxanna:Okay what about the finger.Any idea how long it was on the range?."Walks over to Abby and a table".

Abby:"Walks over to the table".Well ordinarily you can't date bones unless it's been in the ground long enough to soak up fluorine which is like hundreds of years.

Jethro and me go over to her Monitor looking at the cells pictured on the screen.

Abby:"Walks to her computer".But sometimes being in a place where things get blown up all the time is a good thing.I swabbed the finger for explosives and I found traces of one.Mercury fulminate which was completely phased out by the military by nineteen eighty six.

Kate:Well that means the mafia must have been dumping bodies down there for...

Tim:At least eighteen years.

Kate:Thank you McGee.

Jethro:Good job Abs.McGee find a way to get Little Rickey's DNA.

We walk over from the monitor to Tony and the rest of the team.

Tim:Okay.

Jethro:"Slaps Tony".It's no fun if you know it's coming.

Tony:Ow!"Hit's Tim".

Tim:What was that for?.

Tony:Ahha!.That's for eating my sandwich.

*****************************************

Tim:"Walks over to Kate at her desk".I know how to get Little Rickey's DNA.

Tony:Are you going to sleep with him?."Smiles".

Tim:He was hit with two paternity suits in the last five years.Beat them both with a DNA test.

Tony:Ha nice try Probie.But those tests are sealed court records.

Kate:Those court records are sealed McGee.

Tony:Hey that's what I just said.First!."Get's up and walks over to Tim and Kate".

Tim:But not the records from the lab that he used.It's downtown.

Roxanna:You'll never get a judge to sign off on that warrant.

Kate:"Get's up".Maybe we don't need one."To Tim".That is if you're ready to become a father.

Tony:I think she's talking to you Probie.

Kate:We go down to the lab and see if I'm carrying your baby.It'll be fun."Smiles".

Tim:Oh.And we can steal Little Rickey's DNA test.

Kate:Photograph it for Abby.

Tony:I'll do it.

Tim:Why you?.

Tony:Do you think anyone would believe you actually slept with Kate?."To Gibbs".Hey I figured out how to get Little Rickey's DNA records.

Tim:Oh you mean I figured out.

Tony:Hey there's no I in team McGee.

Jethro:"Sit's down".How?.

Tony:A paternity clinic downtown.Kate and I can have them in an hour.

Jethro:Go get em.Atta boy.

Tony:Thank you Sir.

Jethro:McGee.

Tim:"Smiles".

Charles:I got the file on Fornell.

Roxanna:Good.

Charles:Not good.

Jethro:Fornell knew Jimmy Naps was under surveillance.He can explain this.

Charles:That photo came from an anonymous source.From the newspaper blowup you can see the date.

Roxanna:The seventeenth.

Charles:Tobias had me pull surveillance on the seventeenth.

Jethro:Why?.

Charles:Never said.But it's the day before Agent Gera disappeared.

*****************************************

We are surrounded around the body of Agent Tobias Fornell's body that is laying on the floor of his cell.

Charles:He didn't hang himself.Not Fornell.That's the coward's way out and Tobias was no coward.

???:Only one person was in his cell with him today.

Charles:Who?.

???:Me.To cut him down.

Jethro:Doctor?.

???:Yes?.

Jethro:I would like our ME. Doctor Mallard to receive a copy of your autopsy report.

???:Ducky?.Of course.

-Time Skip-

Abby:Okay we've got Rickey's DNA from the clinic.Let's see if we match it to a sample from the crime scene.We're cued up.Initiating DNA match...That's it.It's Rickey Napalitano's blood.

Jethro:Thanks Abs.

Tony:We made a good couple Kate.

Kate:For the Jerry Springer show.

Abby:Dig your threads.

-Time Skip-

Sal:Is there a problem officer?.

???:You're talking to the wrong person.

Tony:"Open Passenger door of the car".Bona sera.We've got a warrant for your arrest Little Dickey.

Rickey:It's Rickey.

Tony:It's murder Dicky.Come on."Takes him out of the car".

Kate:"Grabs Rickey".

Jethro:Come on get out.

Naps:All right.

Tony:Hands on the hood big guy.Stand up.

Rickey:Who the hell are you guys anyway?.FBI?."Turns around".

Kate:NCIS.

Rickey:Meat inspectors?.

Naps:Shut up Rickey will you?.They're Navy cops.

Jethro:Turn around.

Rickey:Arrested by Navy cops!?.Talk about embarrassing.At least you're hot sweetheart.

Kate:"Pushes him onto the hood of the car".

Rickey:Ow!,Ow!,Ow!.Oh take it easy.Take it easy.

Tony:Now that's embarrassing.

Rickey:Ow!.

Kate:"Arrest's him".Now let's go.

Naps:All right don't worry.Don't worry all right Rickey?.Our lawyers will take care of this."To Gibbs and Roxanna".Ah I don't think we've met Agents..

Jethro:Special Agent...Gibbs and Super Special Agent Roxanna Jones.

Naps:Special Agent Gibbs and Jones.So who is it my son was supposed to have whacked?.

Jethro:An FBI agent Victor Gera.

Naps:I remember something about that.Something happened to him on a Marine base.What was it?.

Sal:Yeah he got killed by a bomb.

Naps:A bomb!.Yeah.Yeah suppose...God forbid that my son could be connected to this accident what would you charge him with Special Agent Gibbs?.

Jethro:Manslaughter.

Naps:Manslaughter?.Manslaughter.What's the worse you can get with that Sally?.

Sal:Four years.Does one.

Naps:It might do the kid some good.Season him up a bit.

Jethro:Jail can be a dangerous place.

Naps:So they tell me.Yeah.You know you remind me of somebody Special Agent Gibbs. Somebody...who was that guy who was always talking trash.That Fed...

Sal:Fornell.

Naps:Oh yeah.Fornell.That's it.Yeah whatever happened to him?.

Sal:I think he hung himself.Real sad.

Naps:Oh yes.It's terrible.All that ambition and everything.And he ends up doing the twist."Laughs".

Roxanna:"Pushes Naps against the car".We get the Government agent on your payroll by sunup dirt bag!. 

Jethro:Or Little Rickey does the twist.

Naps:Say I do this all right?.What do I get?.

Jethro:I deliver Little Rickey to you.The evidence against him gets lost and you never see me again.

Naps:You'd do all this just to clear Fornell's name?.

Jethro:He was our friend.

*****************************************

Charles:You can't threaten to kill someone in custody Gibbs.

Jethro:It wasn't a threat.

Charles:You'd really do it?.

Roxanna:Hey you want to clear Tobias's name?.

Charles:Hell yes.But not by letting Little Rickey off for Vic's murder.

Jethro:"Smiles".He'll screw up again.

Charles:You think Jimmy Naps is going to make a swap and just let you walk away?.

Jethro:"Chuckles".I hope not.

Gibbs phone rings and he picks it up.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Gibbs....Oh I can't do that.I'm operating on my own hook.Pick another place....I'm trying to show you there are no tricks here Jimmy Boy...Yeah.Yeah I know it."Laughs".I'm not that stupid...One hour.No brothers,No uncles,My father passed years ago.I do have three ex wives whose names and addresses I will gladly fax on to you.Oh.He hung up.

Kate,Tony and Tim pick up their guns.

Jethro:Whoa.Where do you three think you're going?.

Tony,Kate,Tim:With you boss.

Jethro:I can bring one backup.

Tony:Well clearly you should take me boss.Probie doesn't know what he's doing.

Kate:Oh come on,Tony!.Of course he doesn't know what he's doing.

Tim:With all due respect I do not think...

Tony:Kate with all due respect you think you can conduct yourself in the field?.

Kate:Are you kidding Tony?.Why should he bring you?.You're a total jackass.I'm the one that came up with the idea...

They all talk over eachother and Gibbs put's two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Jethro:Agent Charles is going.

Charles:Me?.

Tony:Are you kidding Boss?.He's kidding right?

Tim:I don't think he is Tony.

Kate:Gibbs you need someone-

Jethro:Someone who can verify the guy that Jimmy Naps turns over is FBI or Justice.Can any of you do that?.

Charles:He's right.I know the players I go.

*****************************************

Tony walks over to Tim who is standing infront of Gibbs desk.

Tony:Whatcha doing there Probie?."Looks over his Shoulder".

Tim:I'm trying to find what I missed.How did Gibbs know that it was Charles?.

Kate:You mean you didn't know?."Walks over".

Tony:He didn't know.

Tim:What you knew?.

Kate:We're seasoned investigators McGee.

Roxanna:As Agent Jason Gideon used to say to me You have to start thinking outside the box.

Tony:Expect the unexpected.

Jethro:Good advice Tony.

Jethro and Tobias walk over to the bullpen.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Agent David Rossi used to say to expect the unexpected."Walks over to Gibbs and Fornell".

At that moment Agent Tobias Fornell walks into the Bullpen.

Tobias:Agent Todd,DiNotzzo,McGee.

Jethro,Tobias and Me all smirk at eachother as Tobias walks over to the Elevator which door's slide open and close.Tony,Tim and Kate all look at Me and Gibbs.

Jethro:What?.


	11. Chapter 11

[NCIS 2x22]

(May 10th 2005)

Me,Tony and Kate walk from the elevator heading to the bullpen.

Tony:Wow.What'd you do?Spend the night sake bombing?.

Kate:It's a cold Tony.

Kate,Roxanna:Sake bombing?.

Tony:"Drops his gear at his desk".Oh come on Ladies.Don't tell me you've never heard of sake bombing?.

Kate:Would I ask if...Forget it.I don't want to know.

Tony:You take a cup of hot sake.You drop it in a beer.You toss it back and,and "Makes explosion noise"..

Kate:Sake bombing.

Tony:Great for a cold.

Kate:I'll stick to honey and hot tea thanks.

Tony:McGee.Kate and Roxie's never been sake bombing.

Tim:"Looking thru mail".You know I don't think I have either.

Tony:I work with a trio of wankers.

Jethro:And you make four DiNozzo."Walking thru the bullpen".

Tony:Good morning Boss.

Kate:Good morning.

Jethro:"Walks near Kate's desk".Cold or flu?.

Kate:Just plain cold.Don't worry.I will sneeze into my tissues unlike some people."Looks at Tony".

Tony:I have allergies Kate.

Jethro takes a seat at his desk.

Roxanna:And i have a poor immune system so i get bad allergies and i still mend to sneeze into tissues.

Jethro:Never had allergies.Never had a cold.

Kate:You never had a cold?.

Jethro:Nope.Never had the flu either.

Kate:"Looks to Tony".Why do I believe that?.

Tony:If you were a bug would you attack Gibbs?.

Kate:"Chuckles".

Tim:"Handing Kate some mail".I get colds all the time.

Tony:Of course you do Probie.

Tim:This one is just addressed to NCIS Special Agent.

Tony:I think that's mine McGee.Huh?.

Tim:How do you know?.

Tony:I recognize the lips.And the scent.

Kate:Gummy Bears?.

Tony opens the letter and a white powder blows out of it.Coming near me and Gibbs stands on his desk and Whistles.

Jethro:We've opened a letter with white powder.Use the southeast corridor to the holding room.You all know the drill.

Tony grabs his trash bin and puts the letter on the desk.

Kate:Tony."Throws water bottle to him"."Into Phone".Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs's office dispersed a fine white powder.Initiating bio attack procedures.Third floor is evacuating.

Tony and me use the water to clean ourselves.

Roxanna:McGee are you up on procedures?.

Tim:Yeah we shower,Burn our clothes,Get our blood tested.Nobody leaves the building until the substance is identified except...

Tony:Lucky me!.I win a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pin cushion.

Kate:They've shut down the air.Let's hit the showers Tony,Roxie.

Tony:Thought you'd never ask."Starts to leave the bullpen with Roxie".Sorry Boss.

We all are taking our showers while talking.

Tony:Who would send me a letter with anthrax?.

Kate:Pick a girl Tony.Any girl.

Tony:It's not funny Kate.

Kate:Yeah I know.

Tony:This is serious.

Kate:I know Tony.I'm sorry.

Tony:This very instant somebody is incinerating my Ermenegildo Zegna suit my Armani tie my Dolce Gabbana shirt and my Gucci shoes!.

Tim:You know it might not be anthrax.

Tony:I like the sound of that Probie.

Tim:It could be small pox bubonic plague cholera...

Tony:Probie!.

Tim:Foot powder,Face powder,Talcum powder.

Tony:Honey Dust!.

Tim:Honey Dust?.

Tony:Honey Dust.I give it to girls...women sorry Kate,Roxie.I give it to women at Christmas time.Very sensuous.You apply it with a feather.

Kate:You don't use the whole chicken?.

Tim:I never heard of Honey Dust.

Kate:Yeah that's because your mother raised you to respect women McGee.

Jethro:It makes a women's skin feel silky smooth.When kissed, it tastes like honey.Got a box of Honey Dust last Christmas. No card.

Tony:Ah I think the post office screwed up Boss.Someone else got your bottle of Jack and you got ther- 

Roxanna:Hey!.Doesn't the post office irradiate our mail?.

Tim:Yeah that's right.All Federal mail is funneled through the Ion Beam facility in Bridgeport,New Jersey.If it has DNA it dies.

Tony:The diseases that you named they have DNA?.

Tim:They do.

Kate:Ah you should have let him squirm.

Tony:Ha ha!.Then it's no worries.

Roxanna:Unless the post office screwed up again.

*****************************************

Gibbs is sitting on an Autopsy table while Ducky takes his blood.Tony and Kate sit on the Autopsy table across from Him.Tim stands next to Tim and I stand near Ducky.

Jethro:You should have given the letter to me McGee.

Tim:I know Boss.

Kate:It's not McGee's fault.Tony snatched it out of his hand.

Tony:So now it's my bad?.

Gibbs get's up off the Autopsy Table.He grabs a head shield heading for the door.

Tim:You did grab it Tony.

Tony:Lame excuse Probie.You should have stopped me.

Ducky stands infront of Gibbs.

Ducky:Where do you think you're going?.

Jethro:To find out who sent the letter.

Ducky:Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah.You cannot leave autopsy.It's negative pressure so airborne pathogens can't contaminate the rest of the building.

Jethro:Ducky I have been scrubbed,Sanitized for all I know sterilized.I have an investigation to open.

Ducky:I have a possible contagion to contain.Until your blood test clears you I cannot permit you to leave this room.

The Autopsy doors open and paramedic's walk in.

???:Who opened the envelope?.

Tony:"Points at Tim".He did.

The paramedic walks over to Tim.

Tim:No,no,no.It wasn't me.

Tony:"Jumps down from the table".Just kidding.I'm your pin cushion.

???:Did you inhale any powder?.

Tony:I might have.

Ducky:We took blood.Jimmy?.

Jimmy:Yeah.Five blood vials on ice to go.

Kate:"Sneezes".It's a cold.I had it before I came in this morning.

Ducky:Which makes you even more susceptible to airborne pathogens.You should go in the hospital too.Along with Roxanna.

Kate:Oh no.

Jethro:Kate play it safe.Go with Tony and Rox.

Kate:That's safe?.How long are we going to have to stay in isolation?.

???:At least overnight.

Tony:Can we have double beds because I hate it when you get that crease when you push the two-

Jethro:"Slaps his head".

Tony:If I get anthrax how will you feel?.

Jethro:Not as bad as you DiNozzo.

???:Let's go.

We start to leave the Autopsy room with the Paramedic's and on the way out Tony and Kate bicker.

Kate:I'm warning you DiNozzo.

Tony:Yeah?.

Kate:I do not feel well.

Tony:You need to relax.You need a foot massage.

Kate:I don't want you anywhere near my feet.I don't want you touching my feet.

Tony:You don't feel well and-

We leave.

*****************************************

We stand the isolation room hallway as Kate walks out of the girls bathroom with her urine test.

Tony:You should drink more water.

Kate:Tony.

Tony:Your urine's too dark.

Kate:I have a cold.I can't believe you're commenting on my -eew.

???:Neither can I.Doctor Brad Pitt.Yes it's my real name and no we're not related.I wish we were.I'd love to meet Angelina Jolie.

Roxanna,Kate:"Laughs".

We start to leave with Doctor Brad Pitt.

Tony:If I said what he said you would...

Kate:"Elbow's him".

Tony:Elbow me.

We walk into the isolation cube.

Brad:Well it's not The Four Seasons but let's hope you're not here long.

Kate:Negative pressure?.

Brad:Mm-hmm.Air can flow in but not out.I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Emma Ingham your duty nurse for tonight.

Emma:Hi guys.How are you?.

Brad:As a precaution I'm starting your prophylaxis with streptomycin.

We take the two small paper cups of medicine.I immediately take mine.

Kate:Prophylaxis is a measure taken for the prevention of disease Tony."Takes her Medicine".

Tony:That's why I use them."Takes his medicine".

Emma:"Laughs".

Kate:You don't want to encourage him Lieutenant.

Emma:Sorry.Um...take any beds you want you guys.

Tony:Thank you Nurse Emma.

Brad:But it's prudent to keep some separation in case one of you has been infected.

Roxanna:Thank you Doctor.

I walk over to the left of the room towards the door's and lay down on a bed.Kate takes a bed in the middle of the room as Tony takes the bed on the right of the room near the glass.

Brad:Brad.We're informal here.

Kate:Kate.

Tony:Are these things sunlamps Brad?.

Brad:UV Kills the bacteria in the air although I can arrange for a sunlamp if you wish.

Tony:Oh not for me.It's for Kate.

Kate:What?.

Tony:Yeah a little nude sunbathing might get rid of those tan lines.

Kate:Doctor could you put him to sleep please?.

Tony:Bye Nurse Emma.

Emma:Bye.

Emma and Brad leave.

*****************************************

Tony:"Snaps his fingers".You know what this feels like?.

Kate:I'm afraid to ask.

Tony:Like I'm the king of cool.

Kate:Elvis?.

Tony:Elvis was the king of rock and roll.Travolta is the king of cool.

Emma:"Giggles".

Kate:Well thanks for the clarification.

Tony:And do you know why I feel like Travolta?.

Kate:I feel a movie coming on.

Tony:The Boy in the Plastic Bubble.Travolta plays this boy born with an immune deficiency.This is before AIDS.He lives in this giant plastic bubble.

Kate:Tony.Tony please.We're stuck here together.Can we just make a pact?.Until we're out...I won't make fun of all the stupid things you say and you won't tell me any more film scenarios.And Roxanna won't either.Deal?.

Tony:Deal.

Kate:Thank you.

Tony:Emma.

Emma:Yes?.

Tony:You may find this of interest.You look pretty without the mask by the way.Ralph Bellamy plays the doctor.Ralph Bellomy was this...Great old time actor.He was in His Girl Friday with Cary Grant and Rosalind Russell.


	12. Chapter 12

[NCIS 2x22]

(May 10th 2005)

Tony:Think they really zap bugs?.

Roxanna:What?.

Tony:These blue lights.

Kate:Are you serious?.

Tony:Ever heard of a placebo Kate?.

Kate:Tony placebos are administered for a psychological effect.

Tony:Precisely.How do you know these lamps aren't there to make us think they're helping?.Hmm?.

Kate:Maybe because they're there to kill whatever bugs we breathe into the air.

Tony:You may have a point.

Kate:You're afraid aren't you?.

Tony:Kate,come on.Me?.Afraid?.Have you ever seen me afraid?.

Kate:Well not when the danger is something that we can confront.But all we can do here is lie around and hope that we're not infected.

Tony:Now who's afraid?.

Kate:Anyone with half a brain.I take that back.You're not afraid.

-Time Skip-

Tony:Bedtime snack Brad?.

Brad:Oh IV drip increases the efficacy of streptomycin.

Tony:They teach you efficacy at Harvard Medical?.

Brad:Michigan.

Tony:Can't be.It's too weird.

Brad:What are you a Wolverine too?.

Tony:Buckeye!.

Brad:Wait you're that DiNozzo?.

Tony:Yeah.

Brad:Ninety two.Columbus.

Tony:We kissed our sisters.

Brad:Thirteen,thirteen tie.You broke your leg in the fourth quarter.

Tony:You broke my leg in the fourth quarter.

Kate:Oh god.They're going to start bonging beers next.

Emma:I don't think so.

Kate:Oh you don't know Tony.He epitomizes sophomoric.

Emma:His blood test came back positive.

Kate:"Looks at Tony".Positive?.

Emma:You're okay.He and Roxie are the only one's infected.

*****************************************

Tony:So tell me Doc.What have I got?.

Brad:Pneumonic plague.

Tony:Plague?...Plague.

Kate:"Walks over to him".Yeah Tony.Plague!.Because only you would go off and get a disease from the Dark Ages.

I turn over on my right side so i don't have to face them.My heart breaking a little that me and Tony have plague.

Tony:I didn't put plague in the letter.

Kate:You opened it.

Tony:Yeah so I opened it.What are you so upset about?.It's not like you're lying...

Kate:Yeah that's right Travolta.Roxie is infected and I'm infected too.

Tony:Oh Kate,Roxanna.I'm sorry.

Kate:Well you're going to be sorrier.

Tony:No don't tell me Gibbs got it.

Kate:Oh no,no.Just us.But I am going to make your life hell.

Tony:How it can't be worse than the plague.Maybe it can."To Brad".Maybe she can.

Kate:I'm warning you DiNozzo.

Tony:You know I recall a couple of plague flicks.

Kate:I'm going to tell Emma all of your dating tricks.

Tony:Mmm Flesh and Blood comes to mind.Paul Verhoeven directed.Rutger Hauer starred.

Kate:Tony thinks that speaking Italian turns women on.

Tony:Obviously you never saw Jamie Lee Kurtis in A Fish Called Wanda.

Brad:Kate...

Kate:I know.You want to start my IV."Sneezes".

Tony:If I catch your cold I'm going to be very pissed."To Brad".They'll be okay right?.

*****************************************

Brad:Why are you doing this Kate?.

Kate:Damned if I know.But I'm doing it.You're not going to tell Tony.

Brad:Well I've already informed Doctor Mallard you're not infected.

Kate:Ducky will understand.Gibbs will be the problem.

Brad:No.The problem is that Tony and Roxie can infect you.

Kate:What with all the UV lights and air scrubbers or are they just here for patient morale?.

Brad:I cannot permit you to stay.This strain has been genetically altered to resist antibiotics.Do you realize what that means?.

Kate:That the IV in Tony and Roxie's arms are useless.So why do it?.

Brad:Well it can't hurt.And it gives...

Roxanna:Us hope.

Tony:Kate tell Doctor Brad about that wet t-shirt contest you won.

Kate:Tell Emma about the transsexual you tongued.

Tony:That never happened.

Emma:"Laughs".

Tony:That never happened."Coughs".Thanks for passing along the cold Kate.

Roxanna:Could someone call numbers 2&3 on my emergency contact list and tell them to get here?.

Brad:Of course.

*****************************************

Tony continues coughing as Brad put's something behind Tony's back for xrays and i look away again as another group of doctors xray my lungs.

Brad:Lay back Tony.All right everybody behind the shield.Tony I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and hold it.

Tony:I don't think I can Brad.Maybe Emma can do it for me.You have very healthy lungs Emma.

Emma:Is he always like this?.

Kate:Unfortunately.Tony's humor has always been sexist,Juvenile,Raunchy.

Emma:Funny?.

Roxanna:Oh sometimes he can be funny.

-Time Skip-

Tony:I'm sorry I teased you with all those movies Kate.

Kate:Teased?.You've tortured me.For two years all I've heard is John Wayne and Clint Eastwood,James Bond.

Tony:James Bond...is a character...played by Sean Connery,George Lazenby,Roger Moore and Pierce Brosnan.Why are you wearing a mask?."Coughs".

Kate:Because I have a cold.

Tony:Why aren't you sick?.

Kate:Because I'm stronger than you Tony.

Tony:Are not.

Kate:Am too.

Tony coughs and gags.I sit up worryingly.

Emma:Tony,Tony,Sit up Tony.

Brad walks into the cube.

Brad:Kate you should leave.Now.

Kate leaves the cube but i can still hear Ducky and her thru the cube as i sit back and look up at the ceiling.

Ducky:You were brave to stay with them Kate. 

Kate:"Cries".He's dying Ducky.

Jethro:Ah the hell he is."Walks into the Cube".

I look over and see Greg,Mom and her husband John enter the room they are on the other side of the cube and come over to my side of the room where i'm next to the glass.

Brad:Whoa,whoa,whoa.Who the hell are you?.

Jethro:His boss.The bug has a suicide gene.

Brad:It's dead.

Jethro:It's been dead for over an hour.He's no longer infectious."Whispers to Tony".

Tony:"Gasps".I'm listening.I'm listening Boss.

Jethro:"Whispers then hits Tony".

Tony:"Whispers".

*****************************************

Roxanna:I'm scared.Sherlock.

Greg:I know.Sunshine.

Roxanna:I don't want to die.

Greg:You won't.Not if i can help it.

Blythe:We are here for you sweetheart.

John:Like your mother said.We are here for you daughter.

Roxanna:I'm not your daughter.My father is on his world trip with his wife.

John:Ro-

Roxanna:Leave!.

Greg:Better do as she says.

John:Get better Roxanna."Leaves".

Blythe:He is trying to be here for you.

Roxanna:I didn't ask for him.I asked for you and Greg.Mom.John just wants to uphold his reputation.Well i'm not having it.

-5 days later-

Me and Greg walk into his apartment.

Roxanna:I can't believe i have to take at least 9 to 12 days off work.

Greg:You'd rather work then have a week at your brothers place?,How hurtful!.

Roxanna:You know what i mean Greg!...I've been Second Director for 1 year and 5 months.The job and the team have grown on me.

Greg:And the team leader?."Smirks".Don't think i didn't see you looking at him when he went to visit that guy with you.

Roxanna:Just because he's cute doesn't mean i have a crush on him Greg.

Greg:Mhmm.

Roxanna:Now did you get James to visit tonight for dinner?.

Greg:Have to speak with Cuddy your gonna have to join me at the hospital.

Roxanna:This is gonna be fun."Smirks".

We leave to the hospital and walk into Lisa Cuddy's office.

Cuddy:Roxanna.House said you had the Plague.

Roxanna:Yeah not as bad as my co worker though....We almost died.But i'm doing better now.

Cuddy:"Looks to House". Dr.Riley is throwing up he obviously can't lecture.

Greg:You witnessed the spew or you just have his word for it?.I think I'm coming down with a little bit of the clap.I may have to go home for a few days.

Cuddy:"Laughs".Dr.Riley doesn't have a history of lying to me.

Greg:You said this is the fifth time he's missed a class this year!.Either he's dying or he's lying.

Cuddy:I'll give you two hours off clinic duty.

Greg:Fine I'll have Cameron do it.She loves inspiring the inspired."Starts to walk off".

Cuddy:You'll do it.

Greg:"Turns back".Why is it always me?.

Cuddy:Because the world hates you.Or because it's a class on diagnostics.Pick whatever reason feeds your narcissism better.

Greg:I'm not doing it."He leaves and stops and the door and walks back in".You're supposed to stop me.Renegotiate.

Cuddy:Hmm, and you were supposed to keep on walking.Sorry I guess we both screwed up.Go on do it again.

Greg:I'll do the lecture for four hours off clinic.

Cuddy:Two.I know you'd rather spend a couple of hours listening to yourself than listening to patients.Class starts in twenty minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

We leave into the lobby of the clinic.And a nurse named Brenda stops us.

Brenda:Dr. House there's a patient.

Greg:I'm outta here take it up with Cuddy.

We here a voice say "Greg".We turn at the clinic doors to see his EX Stacy waiting with a bunch of papers and x-ray films. She walks up to us and Greg looks...Run over by a bus.

Greg:Hi Stacy.

Stacy:How're you doing?.

Greg:How am I doing?.Well the last five years have been like...you ever see those Girls Gone Wild videos?.

Stacy:Your life's been like that or your life's been spent watching them?.

They both give a short smile to eachother.

Stacy: I have missed you.

Greg:Is that why you're here?.

Stacy:"Shakes her head".I need your help."She hands him the films and Greg limps over to the clinic desk to take a look".

Greg:Who am I looking at?.

Stacy:My husband.

Greg:Who is suffering abdominal pain and fainting spells.No sign of tumors,No vasculitis.Could be indigestion or maybe a kidney stone.A little one can pack a lot of wallop.

Stacy:Did you think I wasn't going to get married?.

Greg:Not to someone so poorly endowed.This guy's pancreas is pathetic.

Greg and me walk off but Stacy follows us.

Stacy:There is no kidney stone,No indigestion.Three hospitals,Five doctors not one of them found anything.

Greg:Well maybe there's nothing to be found.

Stacy:Right you suddenly trust doctors,Love puppies and long walks in the rain.

Greg:The walks are out. 

Stacy:"Grabs his arm".I was around you long enough to know when something's not right.Mark's had personality changes he's acting strange,Disconnected...

Greg:Interesting.It means there's either a neurological component or he's having an affair.

Stacy:No affair no nothing!.He's sick I know you're not too busy you avoid work like the plague.Unless it actually is the plague.I'm asking you a favor.

Greg:I'm not too busy but I'm not sure I want him to live.It's good seeing you again. 

We leave and on the way to the lecture hall i try to talk some sense into Greg and how rude he was but he ignores me.He walks up and sit's on the stage as i take a seat next to the stage looking at the 20 some people in the room waiting for him to speak.

Greg:Three guys walk into a clinic.Their legs hurt.What's wrong with them?.

Student A raises his hand.

Greg:I'm not going to like you am I?.

A:Most likely cause of leg pain is muscle strain.Apply heat and rest affected areas.

Greg:Statistically you're right.Very good.My experience over half of leg pain is musculoskeletal,Generally from excessive exercise.Twelve percent is varicose veins brought on by pregnancy and most of the rest is the result of vehicular accidents I said three people.That's six legs.So you've got three hurt jogging,Two in collisions and one of the legs is pregnant.

Some of the class chuckles.Another student raises her hand and pipes up.

B:What were they doing when pain presented?.

House:I have no idea. 

A third student raises their hand.

C:You didn't ask?.You didn't take a history?.

Greg:Of course but all that told us was what they said happened.Person A,Farmer says he was fixing a fence.Tightness of the ankle,Loss of muscle control.Person B,Volleyball practice.Coach figured it was a pulled muscle.And C we've got Carmen Electra.Golfing.

A:Whoa you treated the Baywatch chick?.

Greg:The Baywatch thespian.And no I've gotta disguise the identity of each of the patients and I got tired of using the middle aged man.Carmen seemed like a pleasant alternative.Also she's apparently quite the golfer."Stands".Now in less than two hours one of these three will get tossed out of the hospital because they were faking it to score narcotics and one will be very close to death.Any guesses on which is which?....Okay I say we start with the farmer.

We all try to visualize the farmer and Greg questionin him after that Greg asks the Student's questions.

Greg:So what should we do first?.

A:Family history?.

Greg:Indicative of leg pain?.That's a very short list.

I whisper to Greg that i'll portray the Farmer for this visual.

Greg:Any history of bone cancer,Osteogenesis imperfecta or multiple myeloma?.

Roxanna:"Shakes her head".

Student B pops up.

B:Could be a blood issue.We should run a CBC and a D-dimer.

C:And get an MRI.

B:MRI or a PET scan?.

C:If the problem's vascular he's better off-

Greg:Bzzt!.Sorry thanks for playing.Patient's dead.You killed my sister.

I lay on the floor playing dead and the students look at me.

A:We had no time to run any tests there was nothing we could do!.

Greg:You had time to look at the leg.

I get up.

B:I thought we were starting with the farmer's case first.

Greg:We are.But if we're going to look at a leg..."Draws on a piece of paper of a stick figure woman".I need you to take off your pants.Puncture.

B:Snakebite.

Greg:That would be my guess.

C:Farmer didn't know he had been bit by a snake?.

Roxanna:That's what he said.Sudden shooting pain,Tall grass,Never saw a thing.

A:What kind of snake?.

Greg:You want me to tell you what kind of snake it was from the shape of the hole in the leg?.

A:How are we supposed to know what kind of antivenin to use if we don't know what kind of snake it is?.

Greg:Oh there are people to find those things out.And while we wait for the Humane Society to show up what say we check up on the volleyball player?.

B:How old is this person?.I mean it's not really a 40 year old man on a girls volleyball team right?.

Greg:It's a leg.A leg is a leg is a leg.

B:Well I was just worried that-

Greg:Would you worry about her more if she was younger?.

A:Obviously we should care about our patients no matter what age-

Greg:Yeah, right.I saw the way you were looking at Carmen.She's mine stay away.

The class chuckles.

Greg:Would you operate on your mother?.

B:Of course not.I'd be too nervous,couldn't be objective.

Greg:Then why are you so anxious to treat every patient like they're family?.The actual patient is 16.Here's what happens when doctors care to much.

*****************************************

B:So because she took such an extreme interest she found out the person had a thyroid condition.

Greg:No because she took such an interest she discovered a tiny nodule.Which in reality signified nothing but gave us no choice but to put a person with tendonitis through an expensive and painful test.  
Here's how a well adjusted doctor handles a case.

*****************************************

Greg:Yeah?.

B:It doesn't seem real.Is she the one faking?.

Greg:Oh for God's sake.She's here to play out my fantas, not because she's Meryl Streep...Fine. 

*****************************************

B:We screwed up.

Greg:No you did exactly what his attending did.

C:And that was the proper way to handle the case?.

Greg:Yeah.

C:The guy used him as a dealer!.

Greg:You're going to see a lot of drug seeking behavior in your practice and there's a reason it works.Meanwhile back on the farm...

*****************************************  
Greg:What say we take five?.Get some coffee,Go pee. 

We leave the classroom to the lounge area and see Dr.James Wilson.

Wilson:Roxanna?.I heard you were visiting.How are you feeling from the Plague?.

Roxanna:Better James.And even more so when i can get back to work.But i have to be under supervision for 7 more day's and only can return to work in 9 to 12 more days.

Wilson:"Chuckles".You just got over the Plague you need rest.

The three of us sit down talking.

*****************************************

Wilson:You didn't think she was going to get married?.

Greg:She asked me the same question.

Wilson:And...what?.You're not gonna treat him?

Greg:There's probably nothing wrong with him.

Wilson:Oh sure that makes sense.She's just using the old sick husband routine as an excuse to get back in touch with you. You think this is easy for her?.The only reason she'd be anywhere near you was if she was desperate.

Greg:So I should help her because she hates me.

Wilson:She doesn't hate you.She loves you she just can't stand to be around you. 

Student A walks up to us.

A:Uh Dr.House?.It's been almost six minutes.

*****************************************

Greg:Phosphorus and ionized calcium and do a technetium sestamibi.Okay that's enough about the volleyball player. What's up with the farmer?.

The team looks at him funny and i chuckles.

Foreman:What farmer?.

Greg:Snakebite guy.Oh right, you guys don't know about him.He doesn't get bitten until three months after we treat the volleyball player.Luckily it's been well established that time is not a fixed construct."Walks over to the white board using it for the farmer and writes on it".His condition's not improving double the dosage.

Foreman:Already did.

Greg:There's another antivenin it's not as effective but-

Chase:Already tried it.

Greg:The first stuff the stuff he was allergic to-

Cameron:Gave it to him with high dose steroids.Nothing's working.

House:What does it all mean?.

*****************************************

B:Wrong snake?.

Greg:We tried every other antivenin we had.

B:We're too late?.

Greg:Yep.He's dying.His wife's here finally found a babysitter.Who wants to let him know?.Actually I'm kidding.

B:He's not dying?.

Greg:Oh yeah he's dying but there's no wife and kid.Which is great.Makes the breaking the news thing way easier.Oh yeah one more piece of news.The drug addict is peeing blood.

*****************************************

Greg:"Using yellow crayons drawing something".How do they teach you how to tell someone that they're dying?.It's kind of like teaching architects how to explain why their building fell down.Do you roleplay and stuff?.

A:Yeah one of us gives the bad news and one of us gets the bad news.

Greg:And what do you have to do to get an A in You're Dying 101?.They grade you on gentleness and supportiveness?.Is there a scale for measuring compassion?.This buddy of mine I gotta give him ten bucks every time somebody says Thank you.Imagine that.This guy's so good people thank him for telling them that they're dying."Looks at his drawing".Eh needs brown.I don't get thanked that often.

*****************************************

C:Wait,wait,wait.The guy's dying and all he cares about is his dog?.

Greg:Any of you guys go the dog route in your improv sessions?.It's a basic truth of the human condition that everybody lies.The only variable is about what.The weird thing about telling someone they're dying is it tends to focus their priorities.You find out what matters to them.What they're willing to die for.What they're willing to lie for.

*****************************************

C:Why is the girl getting the MRI?.

Greg:Because the neck scan revealed nothing and her doctor's way more obsessive than she thinks she is.

C:But you said the guy needed the MRI.

Greg:Because Dr.Cameron back there said muscle death not one of you said it!.Not one of this guy's doctors said it.They gave him bed rest and antibiotics just like you guys would have.

B:Did he get better?.

Greg:No.

B:Well how long-

Greg:Three days It is in the nature of medicine that you are gonna screw up.You are gonna kill someone.If you can't handle that reality pick another profession.Or finish medical school and teach.

B:Three days before they thought it might have been muscle death?.

Greg:No three days before the patient suggested it might have been muscle death.

*****************************************

Greg:His MRI showed that the leg pain wasn't caused by the self injection wasn't caused by an infection.It was an aneurysm that clotted leading to an infarction.

I look in the back to see Greg's team knowing what they are thinking and i think back to that day.

-Flashback-

Greg is lying in a hospital bed.Stacy is sitting next to him.And me Standing worried about him.

Cuddy:We have to do the surgery.The necrotic tissue has to be removed.If there's too much-

Greg:I don't care what you find.

Cuddy It may become necessary in order to save your life.

Greg:I like my leg.I've had it for as long as I can remember.

Stacy:Honey I love your leg as much as you do.

Roxanna:That didn't sound weird at all.

Greg:"Shakes his head".They're not cutting it off.

-Flashback ends-.

*****************************************

Greg:Patient made the right choice.Tell a surgeon it's okay to cut a leg off and he's going to spend the night polishing his good hacksaw.

C:Right surgeons could care less about saving limbs.

Greg:Well of course they care about their patients.They just care about themselves more.Which is not an unreasonable position.Trying to maximize the tissue you save also maximizes the chances of something going wrong.Which means you've gotta be extra careful.Which is such a pain in the ass.

-Flashback-

Cuddy:Amazing advances have been made.Kids with prosthetic legs are running the 100 meter dash in twelve seconds.

Greg:Yeah they're just not as pretty.Do a bypass restore the circulation.

Cuddy:Amputation is safer.

Greg:For you or me?.

Cuddy:The blockage of blood flow-

Greg:Four day blockage.

Cuddy:Yes.It caused muscle cell death.When those cells die they release cytokines and potassium-

Greg:If you restore the blood flow instead of just lopping it all off then all that crap gets washed back into my system.The cytokines could cause organ failure the potassium could cause cardiac arrest.On the other hand I may just get the use of my leg back.

Cuddy:The post operative pain alone-

Greg:I'll get through it.I understand the risks you're in the clear.Go schedule an OR.

Dr.Cuddy leaves the room.

Stacy:God you're an idiot.

Greg:I think I'm more of a jerk.

Stacy:I'm not being glib.And I'm not being cute I don't want you to kill yourself.

Greg:I'm not gonna die.

Stacy:Oh I feel completely reassured.

After Surgery and then back to his hospital room Greg is yelling in pain.

Greg:I think they gotta up that morphine.

Stacy:The doctors say they can't.

Greg:The doctors recommended bed rest and antibiotics.

Stacy:They screwed up it doesn't mean they're wrong this time.

Greg:Sure doesn't mean they're right.

Stacy:Morphine will kill you.

Greg:I can handle it.

Stacy:You're in pain you're not thinking right.

Greg:That's why I need the damn morphine!.

Stacy:Okay I'll talk to them."Leaves".

Greg is reading the printouts from the EKG machine.

Greg:Nurse?.Nurse!.I need more calcium gluconate.

???:You just had 5 mLs.

Greg:The QRS is getting wider.My potassium is rising.

???:I'll talk to your doctor.

Greg:Well you better make it fast cause I'm about to go into cardiac arrest.You give me the dose or I go into wide complex tachycardia.

???:I could get in trouble-

Greg:Listen it's not a narcotic! I'm not looking for a buzz.You've got about twenty seconds.

Greg's breathing quickens and the monitors all go off.

Greg:I was wrong.

Nurses and doctors enter including Cuddy.

???:What have you got?.

???:Wide complex tachycardia.

Cuddy:Who diagnosed-

Roxanna:He did.

Cuddy:Paddles!.Charge.

???:Clear!.

They shock Greg and he flatlines.I tear up as i watch.

-Flashback Ends-

Greg:The patient was technically dead for over a minute.

-Flashback-

Cuddy:He's back.

-Flashback ends-

Wilson:"Standing in the back".Do you think he was dead?.Do you think those experiences were real?.

Greg:Define real.They were real experiences.What they meant...Personally I choose to believe that the white light people sometimes see visions this patient saw.They're all just chemical reactions that take place when the brain shuts down.

Foreman:You choose to believe that?.

Greg:There's no conclusive science.My choice has no practical relevance to my life I choose the outcome I find more comforting.

Cameron:You find it more comforting to believe that this is it?.

Greg:I find it more comforting to believe that this isn't simply a test.

-Flashback-

Roxanna:How bad is the pain right now?.

Greg:It's bad.

Stacy:It's not getting any better.If you were right the pain would be subsiding.You'd be getting better.

Greg:It's just taking longer.

Stacy:No it's not.We've got to let him cut the leg off.

Greg:It's my leg.It's my life.

Stacy:Would you give up your leg to save my life?.

Greg:Of course I would.

Stacy:Then why do you think your life is worth less than mine?.If this were any other patient what would you tell them to do?.

Greg:I would say it's their choice.

Stacy:Wha-not a chance!.You'd browbeat them until they made the choice you knew was right.You'd shove it in their face that it's just a damn leg!.You don't think you deserve to live?.You don't think you deserve to be happy?.Not let them cut off your leg?.

Greg and Stacy are both near tears.

Greg:I can't,I can't I'm sorry.

Stacy:The pain alone is going to kill you.

Greg:I know,I know.I need you to talk to the doctor.

*****************************************

Cuddy:You'll be out in less than a minute.

Greg:Thank you."To Stacy".Hey.

Stacy:Hey.

Greg:I'll see you when I wake up.We'll go golfing.I love you.I love you both.

Stacy,Roxanna:I love you too.

Stacy:I'm sorry.

Greg:You've got nothing to be sorry about."Falls asleep".

Stacy gets up and walks over to Dr.Cuddy.

Stacy:The middle ground you were talking about?.

Cuddy:We go in take out the dead muscle.There's still some risk of reperfusion injury but-

Stacy:Give me the forms you need signed.

Cuddy:You're saving his life.

Stacy:He won't see it that way.

-Flashback Ends-

Greg:Because of the extent of the muscle removed,Utility of the patient's leg was severely compromised.Because of the time delay in making the diagnosis patient continues to experience chronic pain.

B:She had no right to do that.

C: he had the proxy.

B:She knew he didn't want the surgery.

C:She saved his life!.

A:Well we don't know that.Maybe he would have been fine-

B:It doesn't matter.It's the patient's call.

C:The patient's an idiot.

Greg:"Laughs".They usually are.Do you have a buzzer or something.What time does this class end?.

Cuddy:"At the doorway".Twenty minutes ago.

Greg:I'm not doing this again."Picks up the World's greatest dad mug and walks towards Cuddy".

I follow Greg to Cuddy.

Greg:And this guy is not the world's greatest dad.Not even ranked.Who the hell lets their kids play with lead based paint?. That's why he's always sick.Find him some plastic cups and the class is all his again.

We leave the room and we walk to his office and he calls someone on his cell phone.

Greg:Stacy it's Greg.I've got an opening for ten tomorrow morning.Make sure your husband isn't late. 

He hangs up and we enter his office.


	14. Chapter 14

[NCIS 2x23]

(May 24th 2005)

🎶 Hey there now,Where'd you go,You left me here so unexpected,You changed my life,I hope you know,Cause now I'm lost,So unprotected🎶

Me,Gibbs and Tony are standing in the Elevator.

Jethro:Are you sure you're up for this?.

Tony:Never felt better.

Jethro:Yeah.

Tony:Yeah.

Jethro:You look like crap.

Tony:I missed you too Boss.

Jethro:You've got another week of sick leave coming Tony.You should take it.

Tony:I was going crazy at home.Maybe I'm not a hundred percent but you need me....Okay what about Kate and McGee?.They're practically lost without me.

Jethro:They got more work done in the last two weeks than in the whole year.

We leave the Elevator.

🎶 In a blink of an eye,I never got to say goodbye,Like a shooting star,Flying across the room,So fast so far,You were gone too soon,You're part of me,And I'll never be,The same here without you,You were gone too soon 🎶

Tony:They did miss me right?.

Jethro:Yeah.Something like that.

Tony:I can't wait to see their faces!.

Kate:"Into Phone".You did the right thing.Where is the car exactly?.

Tony walks squating then goes over to Kate's desk jumping up.

Tony:"Shouts".Hi Kate!."Coughs a little".

Kate turns around in her chair staying on the phone.While Gibbs is at his desk.

Kate:"Into Phone".Sorry about that Captain.Where did you say the car was?.

Tim walks into the Bullpen and Tony has his arms out for a hug.

Tony:Must be important.Probie did you miss me?!.Long time no-

Tim walks past Tony walking to the file cabinet.

Kate:"Into Phone".Thank you Captain.

Tony:What's wrong with him?.

Kate:"Gets up reading and walks to Gibbs desk".Virginia State Police just got a 911 call Gibbs.Two dead sailors.

Jethro:Where?.

Kate:In a car off Route Seventeen in Fredericksburg.

Jethro:Let's roll.Gas the truck."Throws the key's".

Tony:Sure."Holds hand out".

Tim:"Catches them".On it Boss.

Tony:Maybe I did die.

Jethro:Feel that?.

Tony:Feel what?.

Jethro:"Slaps him".

Tony:Ow.

Jethro:"Smiles".You're still alive.Welcome back DiNozzo.

*****************************************

🎶 You were always there,Like a shining light,On my darkest days,You were there to guide me,Oh I miss you now,I wish you could see,Just how much your memory,Will always mean to me,In the blink of an eye,I never got to say goodbye 🎶

Kate:"Taking crime scene photo's".Looks like the shooter knew what he was doing Gibbs.Tight groupings,Three rounds each.

Jethro:Everyone of them a kill shot."Takes out passengers id".Passengers Curtis Janssen.Pensacola,Florida.No military ID.Credit cards and money are intact.

Kate:So it wasn't a robbery?.

Roxanna:Depends.

Kate:On what?.

Roxanna:On what else is missing Kate.

Kate:Looks like the killer tried to clean up.

Jethro:"Lifts cloth revealing an arm with no hand".Not exactly.

Kate:Ah,Oh.

Jethro:We knew he took at least two things with him when he left.

Kate:He needed his prints?.

Jethro:"Hands her the cloth".Bag it.

Tony heads down the hill fast.

Tony:Boss.State cops ran the Mustang's plates.It's a rental car out of Dulles Airport.I got a call into his- "Tumbles down the hill".Ow.

Jethro:Are you okay?.

Tony:I'm just trying to catch my breath.

Jethro:Should have taken that extra week off DiNozzo.Help him up Kate.We'll see what's keeping Ducky."Leaves up the hill".

Kate:Does that hurt?.

Tony:Yep.

Kate:"Takes photo".Good.

I leave up the hill walking over to Gibbs.We walk over to the truck.

Jethro:Where the hell are they McGee?.

Tim:Well Palmer must have taken a wrong turn again Boss.

Ducky and Jimmy's NCIS van stops.

Ducky:You should have known right was wrong.

Jimmy:Doctor I just- 

Ducky:You should have known right meant left."Get's out".I'm terribly sorry Jethro.Mister Palmer got us lost again.

Jimmy:"Gets out walking over".Doctor you had the map.

Ducky:You gave it to me.

Jimmy:Sir for the record I....

They walk away.

*****************************************

🎶 Like a shooting star,Flying across the room,So fast so far,You were gone too soon 🎶

Tim:"Yells".It's the car!.

Kate:"Yells".It's wired to-

The car explodes.We take cover.A tire on fire falls in front of Gibbs and I.

Kate,Roxanna:"Yells".Tony!!!!.

Tony crawls up the hill and stops.

Tony:"Gasping".Boss you remember when I said I never felt better?.I lied."Lays down".

-Time Skip-

Tony:I'm telling you I'm fine.

Ducky:One thirty six over eighty four is not fine for you Tony.Your blood pressure is high.

Tony:Almost getting blown up tends to do that to me.Not to mention hanging around Kate when she's in one of her moods.

Kate:This isn't funny DiNozzo.

Tony:No it's not.If I didn't come in to work today you and McGee would be lying on one of those tables over there.

Ducky:Well at least your temperature is pretty normal.

Tony:Yeah I'm good to go."Jumps off the Autopsy table and groans".

Ducky:Muscle soreness?.

Tony:Only when I move or breathe.

Ducky:Yes clearly you haven't quite recovered from your bout with Y.Pestis.You need a rest.

Tony:No I need to get back to work Ducky.

Kate:Damn it Tony.I should just take you home and get you in bed....Okay that didn't come out the way I intended.

The Autopsy doors open and Gibbs walks in.

Jethro:What didn't Kate?.

Kate:Oh I was just saying....

Ducky:She was just expressing our concern for Tony.

Jethro:Yeah?.How is he?.

Ducky:Stubborn,Pigheaded and unaware of his own limitations.

Jethro:Sounds about right."Walks over to the body's".

Ducky:I haven't finished with you yet.

Jethro:Did we get a positive ID here yet Duck?.

Tony:So are you buying me dinner first or should we go back to your pl-

Kate:"Elbow's Tony".

I walk over to the Autopsy table Tony was at and look thru my files i missed from staying at Greg's apartment.

Ducky:Fortunately the skulls remained relatively in tact.

Jimmy:The problem is sorting out which parts belong with whom.

Jethro:Yeah I can see that Palmer.

Ducky:The dental records were conclusive.Passengers were Navy Lieutenants Dean Westfall and Curtis Janssen.

Tony:Well that checks.According to the car rental place Westfall rented a Mustang two months ago.

Jethro:Kate pull up the service records.Have McGee find out who made that 911 call.

Kate:On it.

Jethro:Tony.

Tony:Yeah?.

Jethro:Go lie down before you pass out."Leaves".

Tony:I'm not going to pass out.I might cry a little maybe feel sorry for myself.But DiNozzos do not pass out.Coming Boss.

Kate:Can't you do something Ducky?.

Ducky:I'm doing it right now.

Kate:What?.

Ducky:Praying.

*****************************************

🎶 You're a part of me,And I'll never be the same here without you,You were gone too soon 🎶

Tony is laying down on the floor behind his desk as Tim sit's on his desk and i stand by Gibbs desk.

Tim:Are you going to be okay?."Looks down at Tony".

Tony:Sure.

Tim:You're not looking so hot."Looking down at Tony".

Tony:Well at least that's an improvement.

Tim:Over what?.

Tony:According to Gibbs I look like crap.

Tim:You know Kate has really been worried about you.

Tony:Kate worries about everything.

Tim:No,no,no.I mean really worried."Looking down at Tony".

Tony:What's your point Probie?.

Tim:Well I think that maybe you know...

Tony:"Chuckles".Me and Kate?!.It would never happen.

Tim:Why not?."Looking down at Tony".

Tony:She's too smart for that.

Tim:"Looks up".You know what you don't believe me?.She's coming right now.Shh.

Kate:"Going to her Desk".Gibbs wants to know who made that 911 call this morning Tim.

Tim:On it.

Kate:Where's DiNozzo?.

Tim:Uh...I think he's laying down somewhere.

Kate:Oh good.He needs it.

Tim:You care a lot about him don't you Kate?."Pointing at Tony laying behind his desk".

Kate:Well he's my teammate.What do you think?.

Tim:I don't know.Sometimes I think it might be more than that.

Kate:Tony?.Are you kidding?.

Tim:Oh come on.You never thought about it?.

Kate:Well."Picks up a water bottle walking over to Tim".I guess there are times when Tony can be...Charming,Warm,Not completely obnoxious.

Tim:Right so if he wasn't your teammate?.

Kate:Oh that's a tough one.Well on the plus side he is Smart,Brave.Not to mention kind of hot.You know in a different world I could see myself marrying someone like him."Pours water on Tony".

Tony:Ah!."Sits up".Very funny.

Jethro:Hey I thought I told you to lie down!.

Tony:I was.I am."Lays back down".

Jethro:Not here.

*****************************************

Me and Gibbs walk into the Lab seeing Abby lying next to Tony on the floor who is using a stuffed animal as a pillow.

Tony:Are you telling me this guy made this stuff from scratch?.

Abby:Mm-mm.The compositions are exact.It's off the shelf.

Tony:That's not possible.How's that possible?.

Abby:It shouldn't be possible.

Jethro:Oh it's possible.

The stuffed animal makes a fart sound.

Tony:That was the stuffed animal Boss.Right Abby?.

Abby:What stuffed animal?.

Jethro:Abs."Helps Abby up".Are you sure these explosives aren't traceable?.

Gibbs and Me walk over to Abby's monitor.

Abby:Um so far.But I'm still checking.

Jethro:What about the detonator?.

Abby:Also weird.The electronics are fairly simple but there's no serial numbers on anything.It's like it's been sanitized.

The stuffed animal farts again.

Jethro:Let's go DiNozzo.We've got problems.Someone's trying to kill us again.

Me and Gibbs leave Abby's lab as Tony get's up.

-Time Skip-

Tim:"Into Phone".Okay thanks Lieutenant.We'll still need a copy of that dispatch tape.

We enter the bullpen and Gibbs walks to his desk.While Kate is at hers.I stand next to Gibbs desk.

Tim:"To Gibbs".Boss according to State Police the 911 call was-

Jethro,Roxanna:Anonymous?.

Tim:Yes.And it was also-

Jethro:Untraceable.

Tim:Yeah.Uh...they're sending out a tape of the call over.

Jethro:Kate what do we know about the Lieutenants?.

Kate:"Gets up from her desk using the Monitor clicker".They're both pilots Gibbs.Lieutenant Curtis Jansen is an instructor in Pensacola.

Jethro:What's he doing in Virginia?."Looks at the monitor".

Kate:According to his unit he was on leave visiting his friend.Lieutenant Dean Westfall also out of Pensacola but for the last two months has been TAD at the Aberdeen Proving Ground in Maryland.

Tim:Proving ground?.

Tony:That's where they test new military equipment.Technology Probie.Maybe they used Westfall's prints to access the base.

Kate:I checked Tony.None of Aberdeen's security systems rely on fingerprint or palm scanners.

Roxanna:What was he working on there?.

Kate:Classified.I will find out.

Tony:So what's going on Boss?.

Jethro:"At his computer".Car didn't have any military decals.Lieutenants were wearing civvies.

Tim:And the 911 caller specifically said that it was two dead sailors.

Roxanna:Someone wanted NCIS to investigate the scene.

Kate:Why?.

Jethro:The same reason they rigged that car to explode Kate.

Tony:We were set up.So someone really is trying to kill us?.

Roxanna:Yeah they came pretty damn close.

Me and Gibbs leave the Bullpen.

*****************************************

We are in MTAC.Gibbs sit's on the left of Morrow as i sit on Morrow's Right.

Morrow:You're absolutely certain about this Jethro?.

Jethro:Someone went to a lot of trouble to try to get us out there on that road today Director.

Morrow:For what purpose?.

Jethro:Unclear but what concerns me is the explosive used military high grade extremely difficult to trace.Tough to get outside of certain circles.

Morrow:You're not suggesting another agency?.

Jethro:I'm not suggesting anything Sir.All I know is I've pissed off a lot of people over the years.

Morrow:I would ask you to keep your suspicions to yourself.

Jethro:Can I ask why Sir?.

Morrow:There may be other factors involved.

Roxanna:Like what Sir?.

Morrow:Currently I'm not at liberty to discuss it.

Jethro:I almost lost my entire team out there today.If there's something I should know.

Morrow:This is not open to discussion Agent Gibbs.

Jethro:Yes Sir.

Morrow:You're dismissed."Get's up".

Jethro:You have a good evening Sir.

We leave.

*****************************************

I walk into the Bullpen seeing the team eating Chinese food except Tony who is leaning back in his chair.

Tim:You want some?.

Tony:No thank you.

Tim:He just passed on free food.

Kate:Maybe he is dying.

Tony:Well I haven't had much of an appetite lately Kate on account of having the pneumonic plague.

Kate:Yeah I know Tony.I was there.You don't have to keep bringing it up every five minutes.

Tony:It's not every day you escape the clutches of the Black Death Kate.It was a life changing experience.

Tim:How so Tony?.

Tony:Ask Kate she was there.

Jethro:Kate."Snps fingers".I want to know what Westfall was doing in Aberdeen by the time I get back.

Kate:Where are you going?.

Jethro:Out."Grabs his gun from his desk".McGee I want other reasons why someone would chop off his hands.Tony?."Takes some Chinese food from Kate's desk placing it on Tony's desk".Eat something

-Time Skip-

Tim:Why take someone's hands?.

Tony:Trophies?.

Tim:But why leave the other Lieutenant's?.

Kate:If he's chopping hands off I don't think we can expect him to be rational McGee.

Tim:We've got trouble.

Kate:What was your first hint?.

Tony:The two dead bodies downstairs or the explosion McGee?.

Tim:No I mean FBI trouble.

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell walks into the room.

Kate:Fornell?.

Tony:We must be in worse shape than we thought.

Tobias:Where's Gibbs?.

Kate:He's not here.

Tobias:Where is he Agent Todd?.

Kate:He's out.Try him on his cell.

Tobias:I did.He's not answering.

Roxanna:What's going on?.

Tobias:Ari Haswari is back in country.

Kate:You let that psycho back in the States without telling us?!.

Tobias:He was supposed to be helping us uncover an Al Qaeda cell in the DC area.

Tony:What do you mean supposed to Fornell?.

Tobias:We now think he's here for more personal reasons.He's planning on killing Gibbs.

*****************************************

Tony:"Into Phone".Please call me back."To Tim".That's twenty messages I left.We should look for him McGee.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen heading for his desk.

Jethro:Look for who?.

Tony:We've been calling you for the last hour Boss.

Jethro:Well yeah.My ringer thing got turned off."Places his phone on his desk".

Tony:You're not gong to believe who's back in town.

Jethro:Ari."Sit's down".

Tony:Maybe you will.

Tim:Fornell said that he's here to-

Jethro:Kill Me?...Yeah I know.I just had coffee with him.

Tony:So what happened?.

Jethro:He tried to kill me.We find out what Westfall was doing in Aberdeen yet?.

Tim:Uh Boss aren't you going to elaborate a little bit first?.

Jethro:Yeah McGee!.I'm alive.Now tell me about Westfall.

Tim:Uh...he was only attached to Aberdeen.He was actually working with an aerospace contractor in Maryland. Danborn Avionics.

Jethro:Doing what?.

Tony:Testing field service modules or something like that.I have no idea.The FBI sent a team over to the company to investigate their security.

Jethro:The FBI?.

Tony:Lots happened in the last hour Boss.

Jethro:Where's Fornell?.

Roxanna:MTAC.

Jethro:Make the ringer thing work."Throws phone to Tim".

We leave.

*****************************************

Jethro:How long did you know that bastard was here?.

Tobias:We had our reasons Gibbs.

Roxanna:How long?.

Tobias:About a week.We didn't know what his cover mission was with Al Qaeda until today.

Jethro:I'm taking him down.

Tobias:Not this time.The FBI can handle this.

Jethro:The civilians in the coffee ship that he tried to blow up today will probably disagree with you Tobias.

Tobias:Look if it was up to me I'd put a round through his forehead.It's not.You're sitting this one out.

Jethro:You gonna try to stop me?.

Tobias:No.No not me Jethro.

-Time Skip-

Morrow:Ari has been declared off limits.NCIS will have no further involvement in the case.

Jethro:You're kidding Sir?.

Morrow:I've also been ordered to place you under protective custody...for your own safety.

Jethro:Meaning for Ari's?.

Morrow:Take it for what it is.A direct order Agent Gibbs.And you damn well better follow it to the letter.

Jethro:Yes Sir.I'd also like to take this opportunity to offer you my resignation Sir.

Morrow:And I will accept it...after you've completed your current case.

Jethro:Sir?.

Morrow:Have you found any evidence connecting Ari to the murder of our two Naval officers?.

Jethro:No we haven't Sir.

Morrow:I will now hand you over to our federally certified protective custody expert Agent Todd.I hear she used to protect the President.You should be flattered.He's all yours.I expect you to follow her orders to the letter as if they were mine.

Kate:That last part he meant.

-Time Skip-

I walk into the bullpen to hear Tim say...

Tim:You've got it Kate.

Jethro:Go home.It's late.

Kate:Gibbs I don't think we're going to be going home.

Jethro:I'm staying here.I do not need an army of agents staying up all night watching me build a boat.

Kate:You won't leave the building?.

Jethro:If I do I'll call you.Go.Go home.Get some sleep.First thing tomorrow morning we're gonna check out Danborn Avionics and find out what the FBI missed.Go!.

*****************************************

🎶 Shine on!.Shine on!.On to a better place.Shine on!.Shine on!.Will never be the same.Shine on!.Shine on!🎶

Kate:Gibbs."Sit's up then stands".

Tony:You dream about Gibbs?.

Kate:What?.No.God no.

Tony:You just said his name.

Kate:No I didn't.

Tony:Yes you did.

Tim:What's going on?."Walks over".

Tony:Kate dreams about Gibbs.

Tim:Oh what was it about?.

Kate:No I didn't dream about Gibbs.

Gibbs walks in going to the filing cabinet grabbing something then goes to his desk as Kate walks up to him.

Tony:She screamed his name.

Tim:Really?.Here you go.

Kate:Look if you want to check out the defense contracting company with us today you're wearing a vest.

Jethro:I can live with that."Takes the vest putting it on".

Kate:That's kind of the point Gibbs.

Jethro:Rox i talked with House on the phone.He wants you to go home.If we need you i'll call you.

Roxanna:My brother's orders are doctors order's.You better do as you say."Leaves".

-Time Skip-

I get a call from Gibbs i ride my Motorcyle to NCIS Headquarters and we get into car's.

Jethro:Do you know how to work that if we have to jam the drone McGee?.

Tim:"Using computers".Uh well Abby explained it to me but I've got to be honest with you Boss.I....I'll figure it out.

Tony:What's today's date Kate?.

Kate:May twenty fourth.

Tony:Paula Cassidy's ship gets back from the Gulf today.We're hooking up this weekend.

Kate:Well don't you think you should concentrate on that terrorist attack first?.

Tony:The whole Marine Amphibious Strike Group returns today Kate.Five ships all of them headed to Norfolk.

Tim:Tony I doubt that a drone even one packed with explosives could do any real damage to a warship.

Jethro:The piers will be packed with Navy families McGee.

Tony:Welcoming them home.

*****************************************

🎶Like a shooting star,Flying across the room,So fast so far,You were gone too soon,You're part of me,And I'll never be  
The same here without you,You were gone too soon🎶

Jethro:Did you figure it out?.

Tim:I did.The drone is on one of three radio frequencies.It'll take a few minutes to jam each of them.But when I hit the freq it's on.The drone should go off target.

Tony:It'll take hours to search these warehouses Boss.

Jethro:Give me the shotgun."Shoot's a light".

Guys pop out on the roof and Gibbs shoot's a guy.Voices from above shout.

Jethro:Tony get the fire escape.Kate,Roxie with me.McGee start jamming.

I follow Gibbs and Kate.Someone shoots at us.We shoot back.We have a gun fight.Tim comes thru on our radio's.

Tim:Boss they fired the drone.

Jethro:Jam it McGee.

Tim:I can do this.I can do this.

-Time Skip-

Tony:One down boss.No visual on anyone else.

We open the door to the roof.

Jethro:Let's do it.

Someone shoot's at us.Gibbs and I take cover.We hear more gunfire as we get up.A Terrorist shout's in a foreign language and we all shoot at a guy killing him.We all head over to a guy who launched the drone and shoot him killing him.Tony grabs the guys gun.

Tony:Clear.

Jethro:McGee this thing is still flying.

Tim:Okay one freak down two to go.

We hear gunfire.

Tim:Boss one of them shot my transmitter!.

Roxanna:You know how to fly this thing?.

Jethro:No but I know how to crash it."Shoots the drone launcher".

Jethro:McGee are you okay?.

Tim:I got one terrorist inside.I don't know if I got him but he stopped shooting.

Jethro:Hold your position.We'll flush him.

Tim:Okay.

Jethro:I'm out.

Kate:Me too."Yells".Shooter!.{Dives in front of Gibbs}

Someone shoot's Kate and she lands on the ground.Gibbs shoot's at the shooter killing him.We run over to Kate trning her over unzipping her jacket seeing the bullet didn't hit her and is stuck in her vest.

Tony:Kate?.Are you okay?.

Kate:Ow.I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo.What do you think?.

Tony:You're not going to be going to Pilates class tomorrow?

We help her up.

Kate:"Groans".

Jethro:Protection detail is over.

Tony:You did good.

Jethro:For once DiNozzo is right.

Kate:Wow.I thought I'd die before I ever-

Kate get's shot in the forehead.

Roxanna:KATE!.

Jethro:"Looks at rooftop".Ari!.

🎶Shine on!.Shine on!.You were gone too soon.Shine on!.Shine on!.You were gone too soon.Shine on!.Shine on!.You were gone too soon 🎶

The song is by Simple Plan i came across it and i thought it would be fitting for Kate.Rest in peace Kate Todd even after 14 years you are never forgotten.Caitlin was the daughter of an unnamed father and mother.She was born and raised in Indianapolis growing up with Three older brothers and a sister Rachel Todd.She has been on the team from September 23rd 2003 to May 25th 2005.


	15. Chapter 15

[NCIS 3x01]

(May 25th 2005)

I walk out of my office to see Tony and Tim leave the Elevator walking to Gibbs desk.I walk over to them as they talk.

Tony:Found Ari's sniper's nest Boss.

Tim:Roof of the abandoned office building to the east.

Tony:"Takes an evidence bag from an inner jacket pocket".Didn't police his brass.

Jethro looks up and leaves his office chair and takes the evidence bag from Tony seeing 3 casings and holds it under desk lamp.

Tim:They're Lapua 308s.

Tony:"Gives him a look".

Tim:I-I didn't mean that you couldn't see that Boss.

Jethro:"Shrugs".I can't without my glasses.

Tony,Tim:"Exchange looks".

Jethro:Lapuas.Match grade sniper ammo.You guys find any bullets?.

Tim:Uh none that matched the casings.I left three guys on the roof searching.

Tony:McGee and I'll go back to the roof Boss.

Jethro hands the bag back to Tony who flinches expecting a Gibbs Slap.

Jethro:Tony you're soaking wet.Go put some dry clothes on."Pat's Tony's back".

Tony stares at Jethro in disbelief and then looks at Tim and me.

Jethro:"Looks out the window at the rain".Ari's rooftop wasn't much higher than ours.Rooflines behind were lower.No telling how far a full metal jacket bullet would go after killing Kate.

Tim:How's he know it's a full metal jacket?.

Tony:Didn't you see Kate?.

Tim:I didn't want to.

Tony:Her head was intact.

Tim:So...she didn't look bad?.

Tony:No.No not at all probie.In fact, a little mortuary putty right here.."Taps Tim's forehead".And she'll be good as new. Course she was having a bad hair day though right back here 'cause a full metal jacket'll put a hole the size of a grapefruit right about there..."Smacks the back of Tim's head".

Tim:Tony.Please.

Tony:"Pats Tim on the shoulder".I'm sorry kid.

Jethro:"Turns around".Three rounds?.Only one hit?.

Tony:He must've popped off a couple of rounds while you were weaving across the roof.

Jethro:I was standing still when Kate was shot.

Tony:McGee lasered the distance at nearly 600 meters.

Tim:572.

Tony:Slight shift in the wind he misses you he hits Kate.

Jethro:There was no wind.

Tony:What're you saying he was aiming at Kate?.You're the one he wants to kill!.

Tim:Ari had a thing for Kate.

Tony:What are you talking about?.

Tim:She told me that he was always coming on to her.In autopsy when he kidnapped her and let her go.

Tony:She never told me that.

Tim:Gee what a surprise.

Tony:What?."Smacks McGee's head".Huh?.

Jethro:Don't do that Tony.

Tony:"Looks confused".

Jethro:"Examines a hole in a briefcase".When was this hit Tim?.

Tim:When I was pinned down.

Gibbs:Ari have a shot at it?.

Tim:Our car was between the controller and the terrorist.There was no way he could have hit it. Boss I'm,I'm sorry I should have realized it was Ari.

Tony:Why didn't he pop McGee?.

Tim:Oh thanks Tony.

Tony:All I'm saying is you're a sizable target.The controller isn't.

Tim:You saying I'm fat?.

Tony:No.I mean maybe a little around the waist under the chin.

Jethro:He didn't have an angle on Tim.

Tony:Wow.You owe that shooter from the warehouse a thank you.He saved your life.

Jethro:"Observating the controller".The bullet entered here.Could've ricocheted into the car.

Tim:Well I'll get on it.

Jethro:Abby should be here by now.Tony see what you can pull off that brass."Hands Tony the evidence bag".

Jethro walks away.Tony and Tim stare after him and Jethro looks around aggravatingly before walking off.

Jethro:I'm going for coffee.Can I get you three some?.

Tony and Tim stare at Jethro dumbfounded.

Tony:No.

Tim:Thanks.

Roxanna:May i go with you?.

He nods and we leave.As we leave the building Gibbs looks at me with concern in his eyes.

Jethro:You rarely ask to get coffee with me.

Roxanna:Kate...She was determined to get me to open up.In the 1 year and 6 month's we have known eachother."Chuckles with tears in her eyes".She actually got me to open up to her a few months ago for the first time we talked about an important thing from 2001.....She was a sister to me Jethro....On this team we are family and she was ripped from us by that Son of a bitch."Cries".

Jethro:"Hugs her".

Me and Gibbs get our coffee's and walk along sidewalk in the rain each of us carrying a cup of coffee.We walk right in front of the windows to Abby's lab.Then there is a sound of a bullet whipping past us we duck and the bullet breaks the glass in one of the windows.Gibbs and me drop our coffee's and run.

*****************************************

Jethro:Abby.

Tony:Boss down.

The lights are halfway out and Jethro and me duck to run towards Tony and Abby.

Tony:Taking fire.

I hit another 2 light switches and duck.Jethro goes and sits by Abby and i crawl over.

Jethro:"To Abby".You okay?.

Abby:Yeah.

Jethro:Close off Anacostia Park between the bridges tell Metro cops It's a crime scene.

Tony nods and starts to move off but Jethro grabs his leg.

Jethro:Hey!.What if he has a night vision scope?.

Tony:That's a good point Boss."Crawls away".

Jethro:I will get you bulletproof glass.

Abby:There's no such thing Gibbs.

Jethro:Okay.Bullet resistant glass."Pulls something from her hair".

Abby:Ari didn't shoot at you and hit Kate by mistake did he?.He's after me now.

Jethro:We were walking by that window when he fired.

Abby:You're just saying that to make me feel safe.

Jethro:"Pulls her into his arms".I'll keep you safe Abby."Kisses her head".I promise.

-Time Skip-

Jethro looks over Tim's shoulder and he turns around quickly.

Tim:Boss uh we,we,we found a .308 slug.

Jethro:"Nods".

Abby stands up and turns around with another slug in the tweezers in her hand.

Abby:Two.They were plugged in the trunk.

Tim gets another evidence jar and Abby drops the slug in.

Gibbs:"Looking at other evidence jars".These fired by that dirt bag in the warehouse?.

Abby:Yes.Those I found in the right side of the car.

Abby points and Jethro moves to look what she's pointing at.

Abby:9 mil. slugs.

Gibbs runs his finger around a large hole in the car's side.

Tim:Ari missed with his first shot hit the controller with the second.

Jethro:Where were you before you took cover?.

Tim:"Moves around the car".Uh right here."Squats to demonstrate".

Jethro:Tony's right.You do owe that terrorist a thank you.

Tim looks at the hole then away.

*****************************************

Tim looks at the bullet hole again and stands up.

Tony:"Entering".He didn't police his brass again.Metro PD found a .308 casing in the park next to tire tracks.

Jethro:And?.

Tony:Nothing.I was waiting for you to tell me to tell them to bring the evidence here ASAP.

Jethro:What I have to tell you that Dinozzo?.

Tony:You always do.

Jethro:Tell Metro PD to-

Tony:Already did Boss.

Jethro gives him a dirty look and gets on the Elevator and i follow.

Tony:Oh and by the way the director wants to see you up at MTAC."Gives a thumbs up".

We enter MTAC Agents with headsets are staring at monitors depicting an apparently empty road in a desert.We sit next to the director.

Morrow:What do you have?.

Jethro:Brass from Ari's sniper's next Three bullets,Tire tracks in Anacostia Park.Ari fired a shot across the river into our forensics lab.

Morrow:Unusual for a sniper not to police his brass isn't it?.

Jethro:Yes sir.

Morrow:I've received calls from every director I know promising to hunt down this sniper as if he'd killed one of their own.

Jethro:FBI might be the most help.Ari Aswari is their mole.

Morrow:I endorsed your recommendation to award the Presidential Medal of Freedom to Special Agent Todd.

Jethro:"Nods".Thank you sir.

Morrow:According to your after action report no one actually saw the sniper who killed Agent Todd.

Jethro:Ari was on a rooftop 600 meters away.

Morrow:Extraordinary shot.

Jethro:No sir not really.

Morrow:You were a sniper with the Corps weren't you?.

Jethro:Two tours.

Morrow:Vietnam?.

I hold back a chuckle.

Jethro:I'm not that old sir.Panama.Desert Storm.

Morrow:Thought you were older.

???:Target vehicle approaching.

???:"Speaks in Hebrew".

???:We have a hard lock.

???:Target confirmed.Engage.

???:Weapon free.Good lock on target.

???:"Speaks in Hebrew".

Agents shake hands and murmur congratulations to each other as Me and Jethro watch.

???:Good job everyone.

Morrow:Where was I?.

Gibbs:Avoiding using Ari's name and the word sniper in the same sentence.Sir.

Morrow:Your anger is understandable Jethro.You lost a good agent.You want payback.

Jethro:Don't you sir?.

Morrow:That's a passion I can't afford.

Jethro:You honestly think it wasn't Ari?.

Morrow:No but there are those who do.

Jethro:Those who ran him?.Those who thought they had the Holy Grail of moles?.Those people covering their asses right now.

Morrow:Make sure you cover yours when you bring him in.

Jethro:Won't be a problem sir.I won't be bringing him in.

Morrow:"Looks at Gibbs then starts to get up".Anyway you're not my problem anymore Jethro.

Jethro:You firing me sir?.

Morrow:I've been offered a deputy director's position at Homeland Security.

Jethro:You'd leave NCIS sir?.

Morrow:Well the agency could use some younger blood.

Jethro:Well who'd be replacing you sir?.

Morrow:"Smirks".

Jethro,Roxanna:Not me.

Morrow:"Laughs".Much as I like you Jethro I would not shoot NCIS in the head.And Roxanna you already told me your not ready for such a position when you first started."Walks away".Their you're problem now Director.

A woman stands up and turns around.

???:Hello Jethro.Should we skip the You haven't changed a bit bull?.

Jethro:Why start lying to each other now Jen?.

Jen:Any problem taking orders from me?.

Jethro:As director or as a woman?.

Jen:Either.

Jethro:"Shakes head".That was six years ago."Stands".The past won't be a problem."Walks towards the stairs and looks her in the eye".You were a damn good agent.Especially under cover.

Jen:Jethro.

Jethro:Madam Director.

They smile at eachother for a moment.

Jen:Director Jennifer Shepard."Holds out hand".

Roxanna:"Shakes it".Second Director SSA Roxanna Jones.Please call me Roxie or Roxanna.I dislike being called by my last name.

Jen:Will do.

*****************************************

The three of us emerge from MTAC.

Jen:You have no physical evidence linking Ari to the shootings no wonder agencies here and abroad have doubts.

Jethro:This bastard already killed one of my people he's trying to kill more and I'll tell you something else.No suit with a tight sphincter is getting in my way and that includes you Jen.

Me and Jethro continue down the stairs but Jen stops at the top of the steps.

Jen:Special Agent Gibbs.

Jethro turns and walks back up to her.

Jen:On the job it is Director Shepard or Ma'am.

Jethro:Okay what about off the job?.

Jen:There won't be any off the job Agent Gibbs.

Jethro:That's too bad.I missed you Jen.

Jen:Don't make this difficult Jethro.

Jethro:"Nods".Fair enough.Won't happen again.Director.

The new Director walks down to in front of him.

Jen:We will continue with this conversation in private.

Jethro:Gotta change my clothes we can talk in my car on the way to the house.

Jen:Gibbs!.

Jethro:Hey I got a dead agent and a sniper on the loose.I do not have ten minutes to spare.Tony.Where are we?.

Tony:McGee and Abby are working firearms analysis I'm matching tire tracks to vehicles.

Jethro looks at Shepard from over the photograph he is looking at.

Jethro:No one is to leave the building.McGee's on protection detail with Abby.I'll be back in an hour.

Roxanna:I will be in my office."Leaves".

-Time Skip-

Jen and Gibbs enter from the elevator and the Jewish female goes to greet Jen.

???:Shalom Jen.

Jen:Shalom.

They kiss eachother cheeks as a custom.

???:Did I miss it?.

Jen:Yes you did but we didn't.

Tony walks over to Gibbs who is at his desk.

Jethro:You first.

Tony:Ziva David Mossad.She's here to stop you from whacking Ari.Yours?.

Jethro:Director Jenny Shepard.Same mission.

Tony:Which agency?.

Jethro:Ours.

Tony looks like he thinks he's joking but soon realizes he's not.

Tony:Yeah?.

Ziva and Jen walk over.

Jen:Special Agent Gibbs Ziva David Mossad.

Ziva:Ziva.Director Shepard has spoken often of you.

Jethro:Really?.

Jen:Ziva and I worked anti terrorist ops since 9-11.You saw one today in MTAC.

Jethro:That was yours?.

Ziva:I only acquired the intel. 

Ziva's phone rings and she reaches for it.

Ziva:Escuse me.

Me and Jethro watch her walk out to stand next to a window as Tony stares at Jen.

Jen:Yes I really am the new NCIS director.

Dinozzo:"Nods".Yeah.

Jen turns and leaves.

Tony:Wow.

Gibbs follows her smacking Tony on the head in the process.

Tony:Ow....Good to have you back Boss. 

*****************************************

After a long case i ask Gibbs to go to Autopsy with me so i can visit Kate's body.We get there and he opens the freezer where the body's are kept and he lifts up the blanket she's coverd with to show her face.I nod and he recovers her.

Roxanna:We were at a bar.

Jethro:"Looks to her".

Roxanna:I told her of an event from March 11th 2001.....I was engaged to an Agent named Darren Collins....I was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl.Gregory helped us pick out a name.We named her Sheliana.There was a drive by shooting.Killed Darren and the bullet hit my stomach immediately killing my daughter.Only few people in my life know this.

Jethro:"Hugs her".

Roxanna:I feel like this is loosing Sheliana and Darren all over again."Cries".

Jethro:I'm here.We are all here.Remember that.

Roxanna:"Nods".She was like a little sister.She was only 32 she had a long life in head of her.


	16. Chapter 16

I sit down at my kitchen table and grab my laptop opening my document's and start writing after having an idea for a book to publish for when i'm older.I start off by writing about my childhood.

April 22nd 1967

A baby girl was born to Blythe House and Kendal Jones.Blythe was married to John House.A Marine Corps Aviator.While he was working on a base Blythe met Kendal Jones in a park she was taking her 8 year old son Gregory too.After that chance encounter Blythe and Kendal had a one night stand.10 weeks later Blythe learn't she was pregnant.After telling her husband John about everything John forgave her for her actions and agreed to let her keep the baby once the baby was born.9 months later Roxanna Terra Emery Jones was born.Roxanna grew up living with her mother and Step father and Half brother till Blythe and Gregory had to move because John had to go to another base.At the age of 5 Roxanna started living with her father Kendal in his mansion.Every night she would call her mother and talk to her then Gregory.Gregory was only 14 at the time and him and their mother and Roxanna's step father all lived in Japan.As Roxanna grew up when she graduated highschool at the age of 17 she looked for colleges and found the perfect one.Ocean County College in New Jersey.She was accepted and graduated at the age of 20.For 2 years she worked as a detective in Special Victims Unit of Manhattan.After those two years she was finally accepted to work as an Agent in the FBI as a part of the team of the Behavioral Science Unit in the year of 1989.Her mentor's and close friends became the infamous Jason Gideon and David Rossi.Roxanna was on their team up until the year of 2003 when she was offered a position at NCIS which is the Naval Criminal Investigative Unit.She took the position she was offered which was Second Director and SSA which means Supervisory{Super}Special Agent.Before i write about Roxanna's time at NCIS i would like to mention an obstacle she has yet to over come.March 11th 2001 5 month pregnant Roxanna and her Fiancee Darren was at a park.There was a drive by shooting immediately killing Darren and a bullet hit Roxanna's stomach immediately killing the baby girl that was named Sheliana inside of her.Roxanna was the only survivor of that drive by.Her team she was on at the time was like her family.They found the guy who killed her beloved and placed him in jail for life.That guy killed 20 people with one gun.November 17th 2003 Roxanna started her first day at the NCIS.She was greeted by the Director and an NCIS Team Leader.The first look at him in her thought's she was admiring how cute he was.November 26th 2003 one case and one crazy morning wake up call Roxanna and the Team Leader bonded over Morning Coffee.

-Flashback-

We here Tony yell in the morning and we rush into his room to see he has his gun pointing at an Iguana.We then see Tony isn't wearing clothes and he quickly covers up with a small chair.

Jethro,Roxanna:I need coffee.

Me and Jethro walk to the kitchen.Jethro makes some Coffee with his own Blend and after the Coffee is finished he grabs two cup's pouring the Coffee in both and hands me a cup.I say my thank you's as i put milk and sugar in my Coffee.

Jethro:Crazy morning.

Roxanna:I've had crazier.

Jethro:"Raises eyebrow".Should i even ask?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".I put away Serial Killer's almost every week.Benjamin Atkins,Anthony Balaam and Robert Berdella and many more killer's.Every morning i got up trying to figure out how to solve the case with the team.

Jethro:Your right that is crazier.

Roxanna:Looking at crime photo's in those files was heart breaking.

-Flash back ends-

As a year and 6 month's passed on being on the NCIS team she slowly let the walls she held up so long crumble a bit.May 25th 2005 a team member and great friend died on the job by a terrorist it hurt the entire team and that day she let the team leader see her emotions and she cried as he hugged her making her feel better and let her rant.That day formed an even stronger bond between the two.June 11th 2005 a Agent made her way into the acceptence of the NCIS team replacing the lost team member.

I stop writing as i see a text pop up on my phone from Jethro.Before i can go to see what it say the phone starts ringing and i answer it.

Roxanna:Hello?.

Jethro:You buisy?.

Roxanna:No.

Jethro:Want some bourbon?.

Roxanna:I'll make it across town as soon as i can Jet.

Jethro:"Hangs up".

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

I get ready and leave on my Motorcycle parking it down the road from Jethro's house i quietly walk into his house and make my way to his basement steps.I hear singing from Jethro so i stay put so he doesn't see or hear me.I realize he is Singing Saddle My Dreams.

Jethro:"Sings".I didn't mean to find it out,Though it's really nothing new,We laid our cards on the table baby,He was holding you,For some you win,And some you lose,And some you tie in lies,Seems love is what I've always given,And never what I got,So saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies,There'll be times I'll think of you,They'll be memories to fade  
Life is still a card game baby,Love is just the ace,Well some you win,And some you lose,The game don't ever end,Seems love is always needing play,Somewhere I've never been,So saddle my dreams.I'll be riding again.Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies.Mornin' got a path in front of me,Mornin' let me ride on past,Another memory,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies.

I walk down the stair's further and i smile.

Roxanna:Hello.

Jethro:"Stops Sanding".Hi.

Roxanna:You've got a great singing voice."Smiles".

Jethro:"Clears throat".

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Shy?.

Jethro:"Starts Sanding blushing".Nope.

Roxanna:Can't trick this profiler of 17 years Jethro.

Jethro:"Stops Sanding and turns toward Roxanna".

Roxanna:Your blushing.And quiet.Which is unusual around me.

Jethro:Don't profile me.

I feel his breath on my face which sends tingles down my spine.

Roxanna:Can't turn it off like the Elevator Switch Gibbs.

Jethro:"Shakes his head".

Jethro walks over to the Bourbon grabbing it and two mugs.He walks back over pouring Bourbon in each mug and hands me one that says "Best Sister Ever" on it.

Roxanna:Best Sister Ever?."Raises Eyebrow".

Jethro:Found it at a store for a dollar.Thought you would like it.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Love it.

Jethro:"Smiles taking a sip of Bourbon".

Roxanna:"Sips her Bourbon".

After taking a few sips of Bourbon i look around for a Sanding tool not seeing any and Jethro goes over to a Drawer taking one out handing it to me and his hand briefly touches mine as i grab the Sander.Chills go down my spine but i ignore it as i start Sanding the Boat with Jethro.Thru the night we talk and sip Bourbon till the entire bottle is empty which makes us drunk.I jump down off the stool and almost fall to the ground but Jethro catches me and stands me back up onto my feet.I laugh as i see his face has saw dust on it.I reach up not thinking and wipe it off him.Jethro looks at me and then lets go of me as i step back.As i start to walk to my jacket i slip Jethro catching me again.As he helps me up he falls over taking me with him and as we are on the floor we laugh at our Drunken clumsiness and stay on the floor talking and laughing with non filtered words.After what seems like hours we sit up then Jethro stands up reaching for my hand.I take his hand and he helps me up.As i stand our faces are inches away from eachother and we stare at eachother's lips.As i go to pull back Jethro brings me closer kissing me and it feels like fireworks go off.

Little did she know that one kiss would lead to 5 amazing and fun dates.Little did she know she would fall head over heals for him.She was falling in love again silently and didn't tell him.Is she really ready to move on from Darren?.Those were her thought's non stop.Breaking Rule 12 was a test for them both.Keeping their dates from the Team and everyone outside work.


	17. Chapter 17

(NCIS 3x23&24} {May 9th 2006}

We go to the hospital when we get a call that Jethro was in a bombing.We walk to the Nurse's Desk.

Jen:"Hands the nurse her badge".Condition of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

I hand the Nurse my Badge as well.

???:"Types into the Computer".Trauma one.No condition listed yet.

Jen then goes over to Trauma one trying to open the door.

???:You can't go in there,Director it's restricted...To medical Personnel.

Jen then walks back over to the desk standing next to me.

Jen:This isn't about Turf you know.

???:Oh i know that.It's about rules.And one really big one is non medical people cannot enter Trauma One unless they're carried in.

Jen:Get me a Gurney.

???:"Chuckles".That's good "Looks to another nurse".'Get me a Gurney'."Laughs".I like that"Turns back to Roxie and Jen".

Jen:We left a dinner at the White House to come here.

???:I'm impressed.Really i am.That still doesn't change the rules.

Jen:I was hoping i wouldn't have to resort to this."Looks thru her purse".

???:Shooting your way in?.

Jen:Don't be silly.I don't have my weapon."Goes on her phone".

???:Calling the president?.

Jen:Now,That would be overkill.{On phone:Condi?-Jenny.No i don't have his condition yet.The head nurse won't let me and Roxie into Trauma}."Hands phone over to the nurse".

???:"Takes the phone"{"On phone".Ethel Washington,Ma'am,Yes ma'am,I understand}"Hands phone back to Jen".

Jen:{"On phone".Thank you,Condi.}"Ends call".

Me and Jen then go into Trauma one.Abby soon joins us and we follow a team of doctors wheeling Gibbs bed.Doctor Tolliver speaks.

Tolliver:He's suffered a concussion,But there are no signs of intracerebal hemorrhaging.

Abby:He's gonna be okay though right?.

Tolliver:Uh,He should be fine.

Abby:I don't want to hear should be.I want to hear will be.

I look thru the window at Gibbs in his room then to Abby.

Roxanna:Abby.

Abby:Should be is not positive.

Jen:Enough,Abs.

I look thru Gibbs room's window and see the doctors placing him on a bed the Doctor goes in checking on him.After speaking to a nurse he walks back out standing next to Director Shepard.

Tolliver:I'm always positive Ms.Scuito,But with a concussion until he"Breaths in"....Until he wakes,No one knows whats going on inside his brain.

*****************************************

I walk into Gibbs room in the morning to see Jen on the phone she see's me and waves as i sit down in a chair.

Jen:{"On Phone".Jethro's a lot like the duke...He said that in paris to me once...When i told him that i...When we were working together...You know Gibbs he keeps his own schedule...Do you know what REM is?...Thats what it looks like he is doing right now...If it isn't a nightmare.}

*****************************************

Tony:Coffee.

Jen:Coffee?.

Tony:Sure way to wake Gibbs.

Roxanna:"Smiles jokingly".Good idea.But he's intubated.We'll have to use the IV.

Tolliver:Uh tell Miss Sciuto that I didn't abandon Gibbs.Chief Neurologist would have been here today anyway.

Jen:I'm sure she'll understand.

Tolliver:I hope so.I like women with fire.

Tony:Ah.So the dog collar and the tats had nothing to do with it?.

Tolliver:"Smiles Leaving".

Jen:DiNozzo does he look in pain?.

Tony:I don't know.I've never seen Gibbs show pain Director.

Jen:"Walks over to a Doctor who's looking at Gibbs".Doctor is he in pain?.Doctor?.

I walk up next to Jen as Tony follow's.

???:Was this man a Marine?.

Roxanna:Yes.

???:Wounded in Desert Storm?.

Jen:He has a Purple Heart.

???:That's it.I treated him in Kuwait.

Tony:Gibbs never told me he was wounded in Desert Storm.

Jen:Me either.I saw his Purple Heart.

???:He was in a coma when we evaced him to Frankfurt.Now you talk about deja vu.

Roxanna:But is he in pain?.

???:Certainly not extreme pain.He may be hurting but the only way to know is for him to tell us.

Tony:Why not give him painkillers just in case?.

???:I want him to wake up.An opiate would only deepen his coma.

Jen:I've just never seen Jethro look like this.

???:I have.That's why I remembered him.That's the expression he had in 91 It's more anguish than pain.

*****************************************

Jen,Me and the Doctor talk while the Doctor gets food.

???:"Grabs a Sandwich".I ordered another CAT scan on the off chance that he hemorrhaged since the last one.I think it's unlikely."Grabs an Apple".

Jen:So why are you doing it?.

???:Covering my ass.

Roxanna,Jen and Doctor:"Chuckles".

Jen:You don't strike me as the ass covering type doctor.We start to leave the food court.

???:You know i dislike this Doctor,Captain,Director.Formality.I'm Todd.

Jen:Jenny.

Roxanna:Roxanna or Roxie.

We make are way to a table.

Todd:"Nods".See the truth is Jenny,Roxie I'm puzzled.Gibbs took a long time to come out of the coma in 91.

Jen:You followed his case after he left Kuwaitt?.

Todd:"Pulls Two chairs out for Jen and Roxie".Uh not until today."Sits down as Roxanna and Jen sit across from him".From Frankfurt He was air vaced to Betheseda.They faxed me his hospitalization records.He was in a coma for 19 days."Takes out papers".

Jen,Roxie:My god.

Todd:That's not terribly unusual,But the tests weren't typical of someone who was in a coma that deep.I mean his CAT scan didn't reveal any cerebral damage,His EEG was normal.It's the same as now."Looks thru paper".

Roxanna:How do you explain that?.

Todd:Sometimes...Patients don't seem to want to wake up.Any reason why Gibbs might be one of them?."Drinks water".

*****************************************

We are walking down a hallway after Todd ran tests on Gibbs.

Todd:I don't have an answer.His EEG is normal,His new CAT scan is normal.How well do you know Gibbs?.

Jen:He was my mentor at NCIS.He taught me most of what i know.

Todd:Yet your his boss?.

Jen:Jethro's a great field agent.He's a great team leader.And he deals more efficiently with difficult politicians than me and Roxanna do.

Todd:Then why isn't he the...

Jen:He shoot's them.

Todd:"Chuckles".

We walk to Gibbs room where he is still in a coma.

Todd:So you didn't know him when he was wounded in desert storm.

Jen,Roxanna:No.

Todd:He seem's to be repeating that trauma.A coma he doesn't want to wake up from.In the morning i'm going to try to find the neurologist who was on his case in 91.

Jen:Well,Why wait till the morning?.....Forgive me.

Todd:Yeah.

Jen:I'm just...Tired.

Roxanna:We both are.

Todd:I can arrange a cot for you in this room.

Jen:No.I have been away from my office for far to long.

Jen walks over to the right side of Gibbs bed and grabs her things then puts her hand on Gibbs head then walks out of the room.After i place a kiss to Gibbs forehead.As i leave the room i see Jen and Todd talking.

(May 10th)

I go to the hospital room the next morning walking in seeing Ducky.I say my hello's and we walk into Gibbs room.

???:Good morning Agent Gibbs.The rain stopped it's gonna be a beautiful day."Smiles turns to her right then gasps".

Ducky:Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you.I'm Dr.Mallard.This is Roxanna.We overheard you talking,And we thought he might be awake.

???:I always talk to my patients.

Ducky:Me Too.

???:Are you a Neurologist Doctor?.

Ducky:Medical Examiner.

???:Oh.

Ducky:Mine never wake up but still i talk to them.

???:"Leaves".

Roxanna:"Shakes her head sitting in a chair".

Ducky:"Wheels over a chair".Well Jethro I'd have been here sooner but Dinozzo insisted i finish the autopsy on Agent Galib."Sit's Down".It's fascinating.I mean the poor man was literally blown out of the barrel.It remeinded me of when my mother and i visited her brother Carkin in the little town of Craigelleachie.Yes,Carkin worked at the cooperage where they make all the casks for the various distilleries.

*****************************************

Ducky:Winning the scotsman chess trophe was the highlight of my lower sixith year.I didn't compete in Edinburgh.No,No i was to distracted by this wee la-"Looks behind him to see Todd and he stands up facing him".

Todd:It was impolite of me to ease drop Doctor mallard.But i was fascinated by your story.Nurse Baliad told me your name and specialty.I'm doctor-

Ducky:Dr.Gelfand.Cheif Neurologist.Yes the director told me.

Todd:Ah well how is our patient?."Goes to the left side of the bed".

Ducky:Still Comatose I'm afraid.

Todd:Were you aware that he was in a coma for 19 days during Desert Storm?.

Ducky:No.

Todd:He never told you?.

Ducky:Well Jethro doesnt's talk much about the past.I consider us to be close friends.But i know very little about life before we met.

At that moment Gibbs wakes up sitting up out of bed.Making me stand up.

Todd:"Making him sit back".Your in a hospital,Relax.

Ducky:Don't fight it Jethro.

Todd:Relax,Relax your alright.Here,Come on.Can you blink?.

Jethro:"Blinks".

Todd:All right,Raise your thumb,Raise your thumb.

Jethro:"Raises thumb".

Todd:Good,Good,Do you want the tube out?.

Jethro:"Nods".

Todd:All right,All right.Hold still,Hold still."Takes tube out".

Baliad:"Puts mask on over his mouth".Here you are.

Todd:Just breath.You're fine.

Balaid:That's it.

Todd:I am Dr.Gelfand,This is nurse Balaid.

Balaid:Maria.

Todd:You know Dr.Mallard and Roxanna.

Ducky:He calls me Ducky,Welcome back Jethro.Yeah,We've all been a bit concerned you shouldn't frighten us like this.

Todd:But you have a question?.

Jethro:Where am i?.

Todd:You're in portsmouth naval Trauma center.You were in an Explosion.

Balaid:Relax try to relax.

Todd:It's okay.

Jethro:I remember.

Todd:Good,Thats very good.Most people never remember the trauma.

Jethro:I don't know them.

*****************************************

Todd:You don't know Dr.Mallard?.

Ducky:Ducky.

Todd:Ducky.Do you know Ducky?.

Jethro:"Shakes head".

Ducky:I'm disapointed Jethro.The last time someone forgot me i was a baby.My mother left me on the ferry from Orkney to John' o groats.She was on the bus halfway to Thurso before she missed me. I've often wondered if I inspired the Liechtenstein t-shirt.

Todd:Oh god.I left the baby on the bus.

Ducky:Quite.Remember my telling you that Jethro?.

Jethro:"Lifts the Mask".I remember the t-shirt.

Ducky:But not me.

Jethro:No.

Ducky:No worries.It'll come.

Todd:Absolutely.Temporary memory loss is to be expected.Don't let it worry you.Are you breathing comfortably?.Good. Let's switch to the nasal cannula Maria.

Baliad:Okay.

Todd:You're doing fine.

Baliad:Okay I'm just going to take this off.

Me,Ducky and Todd walk over to the other side of the room.

Todd:Most traumatized brain injuries produce short-term retrograde amnesia.But to erase years of memory his medial temporal lobes or hippo campus should be damaged.

Ducky:No his CAT scans and EEG are normal.

Todd:And he remembers the explosion.And I've never had a retrograde amnesia patient remember the trauma.Never.

Baliad:Okay there you go.

We look over to see Jethro drinking something and he looks at us.

Todd:"Turns back to Ducky and Roxie".I don't think it's retrograde amnesia.I think it's dis associative.

Ducky:An emotional repression of memory?.

Todd:With no physical damage to the brain it must be psychological.

Ducky:No...

Todd:But Doctor you said Gibbs hasn't spoken of his past.

Roxanna:Hardly ever.

Todd:Perhaps it's too painful.It could explain the prolonged coma in 91.

Ducky:But the present coma is the result of an explosion.How could it be psychological?.

Todd:What if the latest coma caused a relapse?."Walks over to Gibbs".So how are we doing?.

I follow Todd and Ducky follows us.

Jethro:Confused.

Todd:Let's see if we can clear up some of those cobwebs.You remember the explosion?.

Jethro:Yes.

Todd:Where were you when it happened?.

Jethro:Kuwait.

*****************************************

We are looking at the Monitor in the Bullpen after i came back from the hospital.

Jen:That's the NCIS ID photo of Special Agent Abog Galib that I showed Gibbs.What's your point DiNozzo?.

Tony:A scary one Director.

Tim:"Clicks remote".

Tony:Captain Mahir admitted to Ziva that Pinpin passed himself off as Galib at the custom's check.

Jen:And Gibbs would have expected Galib to change his appearance going undercover.Growing his hair,Maybe a mustache.Dirty himself up.So when Pinpin handed him Galib's passport it was good enough.

Ziva:To pass the mustard.

Tim:Muster not mustard.

Jen:Galib's documents are vetted to get him on any crew in the world.

Tony:Including the Cape Fear or Cape Horn.

Roxanna:We sent a second BOLO with Pinpin's photo.Both ships confirmed he was not on board.

Tony:Send it again AKA Abog Galib.Get me the crew rosters from Sealift Command.

Tim:On it.

Jen:"Backing out of bullpen".DiNozzo call MTAC.I want the NSO,Pentagon,FBI,CIA hell everyone on ASAP!.

Tony goes to use Gibbs desk phone.

Tony:"On phone".My gut tells me we're missing something.

Ziva:Gibbs.

Tony:Yeah Gibbs.

-Time skip-

Tony:"Into Phone".I'm sure he remembers you Ducky.

Tim:"Into Phone".Ziva's driving him here now.

Tony:"Into Phone".I don't know.Maybe she pulled her-

Tim:"Into Phone".He's coming back.He will remember you absolutely.

Tony:"Into Phone".He insisted.

Tim:"Into Phone".Any minute now.

The Elevator doors open revealing Ziva and Gibbs and i run up to Jethro.

Tony:Boss."Gets up from desk".

Tim walks over.

Jethro:McGee.

Tim:Uh...uh Boss no I'm McGee.

We all follow Gibbs who's walking towards the stairs.

Abby:Gibbs!.Oh!."Hugs him".

Jethro:Hey Abby.

She almost knocks him over.

Tim:Whoa.

Ducky walks up to us.

Jethro:I do remember you Abs."See's Ducky while he starts walking onto the stairs".Ducky how can I forget?.Your mother left you on a bus.

Ducky:I have no idea Jethro.

Abby:Should you be out of the hospital Gibbs?.

Jethro:I don't have time Abs.I'll talk to you both later.

Tim,Ziva,Tony,Me and Jethro all walk upstairs and stop when he looks at the monitor from down stairs.

Jethro:I should have known it wasn't Galib. 

Tony:I'd have made the same mistake.

Jethro:Well yeah DiNozzo.I know.That's why I'm so pissed!."Gibbs Slaps Tony".

We all rush up to MTAC.

Tony:You didn't forget me.

*****************************************

We enter MTAC.

Welsh:"On Monitor".Nineteen will seem an acceptable loss

We walk quickly and stand next to Jen.

Jethro:No death is acceptable when it's unnecessary.

Jen:Deputy Director Welsh Special Agent Gibbs.

Jethro:This terrorist isn't after a cruise liner.

Welsh:"On Monitor".Islamic terrorists love soft targets.

Jethro:No he wants the Marine assault ship the Cape Fear's replenishing in the Gulf.

Welsh:"On Monitor".You don't know what he wants.He's a terrorist.A cruise ship the Suez Canal...

Jethro:"Yells".He told me!.

Welsh:"On Monitor".He told you?.

Jethro:Pinpin Pula is an arrogant son of a bitch.He thought the bomb he'd planted would kill me."Looks at Monitor of a boat".

Welsh:"On Monitor".So he's not a suicide bomber?.

Roxanna:For God's sakes order that frigate to break off.

Welsh:"On Monitor".I can't do that.

Jethro:"Yells".Is everyone up there as stupid as you?!.Pinpin Pula is on the Cape Fear!.He's the radio man!.He intercepts every BOLO we send him and he replies No Pinpin here!.

Welsh:"On Monitor".We've got that Special Agent Gibbs.That's why we didn't communicate with the Cape Fear until... now.

Jethro:Jeff.Thank God you're there.Can you get your SEALs onboard without being seen?.

Fletcher:"On Monitor".We can execute a HALO insertion within ten hours.

Welsh:"On Monitor".The Cape Fear will have entered the Med.That's unacceptable.If anything happens it'll be on some tourist video camera.

Jethro:The sailors on that frigate have video cameras."Points to the Ship".

Welsh:"On Monitor".We can confiscate those videos.

Jethro:What?."Shouts".You don't want this being seen?!.

Welsh:"On Monitor".An accident at sea is better than an act of terrorism.

Jethro:"Shouts".It's too late!.You bastard!."Starts to leave MTAC".

I follow Jethro as we hear the boat explode.

*****************************************

After Gibbs leaves Director Shepard's office he walks over to me and bring's me to the Elevator to talk.After we are in the Elevator he flips the Gibbs switch and look's at me.

Jethro:I'm retiring.I'm going to Mexico.

Roxanna:Are you saying what i think your saying?.

Jethro:"Sighs nodding".

Roxanna:Jet the team will be loosing you.They can't loose me too.And i won't go to Mexico you know i want to be near Greg.

Jethro:I know.That's why.I'm ending whatever we have going on.

Roxanna:"Hugs him".Jethro.Whatever makes you happy."Smiles".I support.

Jethro:"Nods".

We stare at each other for a moment.Then Jethro kisses me and pulls back.Which my heart breaks as he Starts the Elevator and we leave it.

*****************************************

Jethro walks to his Desk going to his Drawer looking for his Gun and Badge.

Tony:"Gets up".Oh I got them Boss."Hands them to him".I got them from the medics when they took you.

Jethro:Appreciate it."Smiles".You'll do."Hands him the Gun and Badge then puts a hand on Tony's shoulder".It's your team now."To Tim".Tim you're a good agent.Don't let him tell you otherwise.

Tim:I won't Boss.

Abby:Gibbs.

Jethro:"Puts a finger to her lips and kisses her cheek then turns around walking over to Ziva and Ducky".

Jethro:I owe you Ziva.

Ziva:I'll collect Jethro.

Jethro:"To Ducky".Give me a ride home Duck?.

Ducky:Of course.

Jethro:"Turns around looking at Jen,Roxie and the team".Semper fi.

Roxanna:Orah.

Jethro smiles at me and walks into the elevator with Ducky as i walk to my office and close the door silently crying.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile in New Jersey. {House MD} {May 23rd 2006}

Greg:He's got a temperature of 103.

Foreman:And why do we care?.

Greg:Because we're human beings.It's what we do.Said he was at a luncheon meeting.

Cameron:You took his history?!.

Greg:Guy looks like Harpo.You should see him.

Chase:You asked him what book he's currently reading.

Greg:It's hilarious to watch him try and talk.I asked him anything I could think of.Favorite color?.Bwuu.Favorite dessert topping?.Whip cweam.I asked him if he was sure.

Foreman:"Packs up".

Greg:Where are you going?.

Foreman:You're an ass.

Greg:I know.Where are you going?.

Foreman:This is either a Toxin,Infection or an allergic reaction.I assume you gave him Epi so that rules out allergies.Put him on antibiotics in case it's an infection and if it's a toxin we'll keep him here overnight,Let the swelling go down,Send him home.I'm going to the movies."Starts to leave".

Before Foreman can leave a man walks in.

???:Which one of you is House?.

Greg:Skinny brunette.

???:No that's Dr.Cameron.

Greg:I'm skinny.How do you know her name?.

???:I was a patient of yours.

Greg:Oh well if you want to leave the chocolates downstairs-

The Man pulls out a gun and Shoot's House in the side.Cameron gasps as House falls against the whiteboard and his team mates try to run to him

???:Stay!.Stay away from him.Shocking isn't it?.Who'd want to hurt you?."Shoots him again".

*****************************************

I leave my office and walk up to Tony's desk.Tim,Tony and Ziva all look up at me and say good morning.

Roxanna:Mornin.

My phone rings and i answer it hearing James on the other end.

{James:Roxanna House has been shot twice by a former patient.He's in sugery.

Roxanna:"Into Phone with tear in her eyes".Oh My God!!!.I'll be right there.Keep me updated i'll get to New Jersey from Washington as soon as i can...James don't let him die on me.

James:Yo know we will take good care of him.

Roxanna:"Into Phone".I go to go."Hangs up".}

I rush to my office grabbing my jacket and purse and rush to the bullpen Tony blocks my way.

Roxanna:Tony i have to go it's an Emergency!.

Tony:What Happened?.

Roxanna:Greg was shot twice by a former patient.I have to go to New Jersey!.

Tony:Look Gibbs would tell you to take a breath in this situation.

Roxanna:Your not Gibbs.And i'm sure he wouldn't block my way to see my brother who could die!.

Tony moves out of the way i rush to the elevator.

Tony:Roxanna!.

I look to Tony as the door opens.

Tony:I'm sorry.About House.

Roxanna:"Nods".

I walk into the Elevator then when it stops i leave the building hoping onto my Motorcycle and go the speed limit heading to New Jersey.

*****************************************

I start to walk into Greg's room in ICU but not before hearing a conversation.

???:You're an ass and a hypocrite.You don't believe in rules,You do whatever you think is right...it's all I did.You were my role model.

Greg:Watch out you're getting crumbs on the flag.I didn't commit to honor her,I didn't commit to never lie to her.

???:Well if you kept your mouth shut she'd be alive and you wouldn't be shot.

Greg:If you kept your pistols in your pants-

???:It's my fault she's dead!.I know it.But why can't you admit it's maybe just a little bit yours too?.That maybe it's not just medical mistakes that screw things up?.

Greg:Here's how life works.You either get to ask for an apology or you get to shoot people.Not both

I walk into the room immediately running up to Greg.

Roxanna:Oh thank heaven your okay."Hugs him".

Greg:If you keep speaking like that sis your gonna turn into mom.

Roxanna:I'll tattle on you for saying that.

Greg:No you won't.

Roxanna:Why not?.

Greg:Cause because of Jack here.He shot me twice.You wouldn't tattle on a hurt brother.

*****************************************

We are in a Cactus Mexican Food.Parking lot.Greg is sitting on the hood of a car eating.

Greg:Infections don't make your eyes pop out.

Chase:We should get back.You're supposed to be chained to your bed.

Greg:Not done eating.Got to be some sort of bleeding disorder.

Cameron:This is really stupid.

Greg:Look my stitches pop out again I got three doctors to save me.Could be some sort of weakness in the lining of the ocular veins....Okay I'll be you guys."Australian accent" No way mate!.Too much blood to just be a vein!.No way hizzy!.If it was an artery he'd still be bleeding!."Speaks like Cameron".Actually he'd be dead.

Cameron:He could have had a Granuloma in his sinuses that bled that could have been caused by Wegener's.

Chase:You think the surgeon would have noticed a giant growth while sticking the eyeball back in.

Greg:Tongue and eyes are sick.What about the nose?.It's right in between why isn't it sick?.

Foreman:So it's not spreading it's got a common source.

Greg:Which can only be what?.

Foreman:The brain except the CT was clean.

Greg:Check the brain's trash see what it's hiding.

Chase:The brain doesn't have a lymph system.

Greg:I know all its garbage just gets caught in the snow fence by the side of the road.

Foreman:You're referring to the blood brain barrier.

Greg:What else?.Biopsy the barrier.

Cameron:Wouldn't it be safer to make a few educated guesses first?.Try some relatively safe treatments?.

Greg:Biopsy the barrier first start him on mebendazole in case it's a worm.

Foreman:And Levofloxacin in case it's an infection slipped by the first antibiotic.

Chase:And azithromycin for STDs.

Greg:I really don't think the wife is the kind to be messing around.If I was married to her I certainly wouldn't-

Cameron:House.The patient isn't married he's a widower.

*****************************************

Foreman:Test was negative.

Cameron:No trash against the fence.Is your leg really better?.

Greg:Don't worry I'm sure something else is wrong.

Chase:We did find blood.

Greg:On which side?.

Chase:The wrong side.

Greg:The first thing that makes sense.

Chase:The wrong side's the wrong side it can't make sense.

Cameron:It could mess with his brain it wouldn't cause fever."Look's at Jack".He's been sleeping a lot lately.

Greg:You worried?.I marked a change of meds on his chart....Foreign object,Body wants to get rid of it causes the fever.

Cameron:Blood is a foreign object?.

Foreman:In the brain lining it is.Blood dyscrasia means cancer.

Greg:Find it.

Cameron:All the tests-

Greg:Have been negative.What do you do if your trash cans are full?.You use your neighbor's trash cans.Except it's still light outside your neighbor will see you.So you go out the back way,Into an alley and drop off your trash by their garage.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".You speaking from experience?.

Greg:Maybe i am...Maybe i'm not.You tell me profiler.

Roxanna:"Shakes her head".

Chase:We'll check the lymphatic system in the chest.

Greg:You got that from trash cans in the alley?.

Chase:The saliva glands in the tongue are connected to the lymphatic system in the lungs.It's the next lymphatic system over.

Greg:Yeah.Go get lung lymph. [The team leaves.]

Jack:How did he know that?.

House:I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't smart.

Jack:Right.Cause you've got nothing but respect for him.Maybe he knew the answer because the question wasn't nearly as tricky as you thought.Maybe he's not getting smarter.You're getting dumber.

I stand up and walk over to Jack and look my best at intimidating at him.

Roxanna:Say that about my brother again.

Jack:Woah there calm down.

Roxanna:You call Greg an ass.Well your the real one.I put guy's like you away for a living.The past 17 years of my life.You already shot him twice neverless.I don't want to hear another peep out of you while i'm in the room.

Greg:Roxanna.I'm sure you got work at your job.Why don't you leave?.I'm fine.

Roxanna:Gibbs retired."Looks to Greg".13 days ago.Things haven't been the same there.

Greg:Roxanna.What happened?.

Roxanna:He broke off whatever we had between us so i could stay with the team and i can be near you.He left to Mexico......I fell in love with him.I never told him.

Greg:Roxanna.Go back to the team.Doctors orders for cheering up.

Roxanna:Damn it.Playing that card with me?.

Greg:I'll call you.We can talk.Just right now isn't a great time.

Roxanna:"Nods hugging him".Love you Sherlock.

Greg:"Whispers".Love you too Sunshine.

I leave his hospital room and look in.

Roxanna:Be back here for my 3 week break."Leaves".


	19. Chapter 19

{NCIS 4X02}-4 months later-{September 26th 2006} 

I'm in my office as Tim walks in as i'm filling out paper work from my 3 week trip i got back from yesterday.I look up to see a grin on his face.

Roxanna:Why the happy face Tim?.

Tim:Gibbs here.He left the bullpen he's headed to Abby's lab.

I get up and rush to Abby's lab once i get outside i see Gibbs walk in and i follow.He puts a Caf-Pow drink on the table she is working at.

Jethro:Anything good?.

Abby:Yeah.It's a jail house appeal from some escaped convict.The guy really knows his forensics."Gasps hugging him".I knew it!.I knew it!."Takes computer photo's of gibbs off the computer and hugs him again".I won't need these anymore now that you're actually here!.I knew you'd come back!.

Jethro:I'm not back.

Abby:Of course you're back.I can feel your badge.It is your badge right?.You are back.

Jethro:Reinstatement's only temporary Abs."Sticks her lollipop back in her mouth".Until I can find Paulson.

Abby:We'll see about that."Puts his phot's back up".So what can I do for you Temporarily Reinstated Agent Gibbs?.

I look up at the photo's on her computer's of Gibbs and i think sarcastically to myself that it isn't creepy at all.Greg would be proud of that comment.I look back to Abby and Jethro.

Jethro:Process the contents of Paulson's cell.

Abby:What am I looking for?.Oh right.Anything to help you find him.

Jethro:I want to know what he was up to before he escaped.

Roxanna:Unless the three of you have any other suggestions?."Looks up at the security camera".

Tony:Uh...hey!.We were...we were just eavesdropping like little girls.But we do have suggestions. 

Ziva:Prison records show that only one person ever came to visit Paulson in jail.

Tim:Mickey Stokes.72.Former Navy Sailor.

Ziva:And since Paulson has no family we should assume that he'll try to contact Mickey.

Tony:And I already have an address.

Jethro:Tony,Ziva you're with me.

Tony:McGee stay here and-

Jethro:Stay here and help Abby.

Tony:Help Abby....process Paulson's belongings.

Roxanna:Then gargle."Lifts CafPow".this before the rest of us go snow blind.

*****************************************

Lee:Not according to Agent Gibbs.I've been going over his case files.He seems to prefer a more...Biblical approach to things.If you ask me the agency is better off without him.

We hear something being hit on the counter or desk.

Lee:Oh.

Abby:I like you Michelle.So I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that.NCIS is lucky to have Gibbs back.

Lee:Except he's not staying.

Abby:You do realize-

Lee:You can kill me without leaving any forensic evidence behind?.Yeah.You mentioned that.

We start to walk into her Lab with Jethro holding a Caf-Pow and his coffee and me holding a cup of my coffee.Me and Jethro still havent said a word to eachother.

Abby:Good then.It's settled.Gibbs is staying.He has to.Right Gibbs?."Puts photo's of Gibbs up on the computer".

Jethro:What do you got for us Abby?."Looks at her computer's".

Abby:Paulson's fingerprints on the gun case and on Mickey's computer.

Jethro turns and looks at Mickey's computer.

Lee:And he's also visited over a dozen people search sites.I think he was looking for someone.

Jethro:Yeah I got that part.

Abby:"Types into the computer".No names yet but I'm using the FBI's mainframe to decrypt the search cache.Well you always did have really good timing.

???:"On Monitor".Mickey!.Where the hell is Mickey you tramp!?.

Abby:Mickey isn't here!."To Gibbs".It's Mickey's online playmate.She keeps tunneling through my firewall.

Jethro:Russell Nash.

Lee:Apparently he's...

Roxanna:The only accomplice Paulson didn't kill.

Lee:Yeah and the one he really should have.

We turn to Lee.

Lee:Nash copped a plea and testified against Paulson.Paulson got life and Nash walked in eighteen months.Skipped out on his parole.Hasn't been seen since.

Abby and Jethro look at eachother talking.

Abby:Well if the money was never found then maybe Paulson is looking for Nash because he thinks Nash has the money.

Jethro:Or maybe Paulson is looking for something a little more...Biblical.

We all turn to Lee.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk down the hall to see Tony on his phone next to the stairs.We walk up next to him quietly.

Jethro:Taking a little break Dinozzo?.

Tony:"Shuts his phone".Showtime.

We walk into the bullpen.

Tim:I wouldn't let Tony hear you say that.

Tony:Say what Agent McGee?.

Ziva:Yeah I was telling McGee the FBI was able to-

Tony:"Walks to his new desk".Warn all the witnesses from Paulson's trial except for one?.

Ziva:Right.The only one they couldn't find was-

Roxanna:Russell Nash.

Tony:I have much to learn still Master's.Campfire!.

Tim and Ziva go to Tony's desk.

Tony:There you go."To Gibbs".It's sort of a new thing I like to do.I find it focuses the group better than just...you know shouting across the bullpen.Not that there's anything wrong with that."Clicks remote for monitor".Let's focus on Russell Nash.

Jethro walks over to his temporary desk and uses his phone.

Ziva:The inside man.

Tim:Worked for the bank that Paulson knocked over.

Ziva:Our only missing witness.

Jethro:According to Abby he's the one Paulson's after.

Tim:If we find Nash...

Ziva:We find Paulson.

Tony:Campfire over.

*****************************************

Jen:"Walks into the Bullpen".The public defender who represented Paulson is out on maternity leave.

Tony:Prosecutor?.

Ziva:Naval reservist.Deployed to Iraq two years ago.

Tim:"Walks to Tony's desk".Killed by an IED last month.

Lee:Unless we find someone familiar with the Paulson case it'll take us days just to catch up to speed much less anticipate Paulson's next move.

Jen:Relax.

I look over at the Elevator to see a man and Jethro leaving it.

Jen:Gibbs brought in Mickey Stokes.No one knows Paulson better than him.

Lee:Is he even a lawyer?.

Tony:Well we can't all be lawyers Agent Lee.

As Gibbs walks thru the squad room with Mickey i walk up to them.

Mickey:So what changed your mind about my boy?.Great Oz finally give you guys a heart?.

Jethro:Who said I changed my mind?.

Mickey:It definitely wasn't a brain.

Jethro:If Paulson was framed we need to find out how.

Mickey:Well maybe it was a brain.Either way thank you.I've waited a long time for someone to listen.

Jethro:Don't thank me just yet.

The Elevator door's open and Abby walks out.

Roxanna:Jury had two weeks.They didn't buy it that Paulson was framed.You have one day to convince our forensic scientist otherwise.

Abby:You must be Mickey.

Mickey:Well I'll be whoever you want me to be.

Jethro:Mickey you'll do just fine.

Mickey:I like your outfit.

Abby:Thank you.

Mickey:My dog has a collar like that.

The Two leave in the Elevator.

Me and Jethro walk a ways from the Elevator and see Tony,Tim and Ziva in a campfire.I walk into the bullpen.

Tony:For the sake of argument let's say that Derrick Paulson was framed.

Jen:That makes Russell Nash your prime suspect.

Tony:Exactly Director.Hey Gibbs.Why don't you come on over and join us for a little campfire.

Jethro walks thru the bullpen.

Lee:Where's he going?.

Ziva:Basement.

Tim:Fornell.

Tony:Whiskey.

Jen:Not tonight.His real estate agent is fumigating his house.Apparently Gibbs got termites.

-Time Skip-

Abby:Go over there.Okay, could you move around a bit?."Sighs".All right how about just walk back and forth?.

Mickey:Try...try it with a little attitude.A little attitude.You know swing the hips.You know.Hey give her something to dance to.Swing!.Swing the pelvis.Like you're walking down the street.Come on get those shoulders...

Lee:"Laughing".Mickey stop!.

Mickey:Swing the shoulders?.Huh.

Lee:Okay only cause it's you Mickey."Laughs".

Mickey:Hey!.Hey!.Hey!.

I smile at their antics and the music of course which is "I'm to Sexy".

Lee:"Bumps into Gibbs and gasps".This is not what it looks like."To Abby".Abby please turn the music off now please?.Off.

I walk over to Abby as she turns it off.

Roxanna:"Whispers".Great choice in a song."Smiles".

Abby:"Smiles".

Lee:I'm so this is what we were doing Sir.We were working on the pos.we were-

Abby:We were establishing a baseline of henna ink's optical reflectivity.You want to know why?.I'm glad you asked.

Jethro walks over with a Caf-Pow and his cup of Coffee.

Abby:We were trying to figure out if the evidence was planted to frame Paulson.

Mickey:Yeah like the DNA they found that could easily have come from some uh why is he looking at me like that?.

Abby:He's kind of a bottom line guy.

Lee:Bottom line the more Mickey told us the guiltier Paulson looked.

Abby:Until we looked at video from the bank job."Puts photo's of the video on the Monitor".Paulson was identified by his custom tattoo.One of a kind.Unique as a fingerprint and pretty cool.

Me and Jethro look at the Monitor.

Lee:With the corroborating evidence it was more than enough for a jury to convict.

Jethro:Do you think it's a copy?.

Abby:That's why we were taking the pictures.It looks like a henna tattoo.

Lee:But if Russell Nash had a copy made to frame Paulson...

Abby:There would be a color mismatch.

Roxanna:Can you prove it?.

Abby:Yeah.But we're going to have to see Paulson's original tattoo for the test.

Mickey:He'll never go for that.Not unless he believes you're serious about reopening his case and he won't believe that until you haul in that bastard Russell Nash.

Jethro:Working on it.

Lee:We've got a lead on that too.

Abby:The FBI has been doing background checks on all of Nash's buddies."Pulls up photo of a man".

Lee:Meet Gary Silverstein,Russell Nash's old roommate.He used to work at a tattoo shop.It could just be a coincidence if-

Me and Jethro leave the lab and hear Lee say...

Lee:Wow.They hate me.


	20. Chapter 20

{NCIS 4X02} {September 26th 2006}

Me,Tony and Jethro are in the Autopsy room and Ducky moves Nash's arm that makes a breaking noise.

Ducky:The end is never pleasant.For this young man doubly so.

Tony:At least he had a great view on the way down.

Ducky:I doubt that he enjoyed it seeing that his jaw was broken as well as six of his fingers and his knee.And all this before he fell.

Jethro:"Walking around".Killer beat him first.

Ducky:More like he was interrogated.This damage is too methodical too calculated to be a simple beating.Whoever did this was after information.And when he got it he repaid his victim with these."Hands Jethro the container of bullets".

Tony:Guess we can rule out suicide.

Ducky:Yes unless Mister Nash was able to shoot himself in the back three times in a row."Moves Nash's leg".

Tony:Oh do we have to do this now?.

Abby:"On Monitor".The slugs are Winchester hollow points!.Winchester hollow points!.Hey Gibbs.Gibbs.Cool huh?.They were fired from the Colt that Baltimore PD found near the scene.

Jethro:Abs did you run the serial number?.

Abby:"On Monitor".It's the same gun that Paulson took from Mickey Stokes's house.He tried to wipe it but I found a partial print.

Ducky:So the gentleman who asked us to prove his innocence just killed the one man who could exonerate him.

Tony:Nash didn't frame Paulson.They were partners until Nash double crossed him.

Ducky:Our ex Petty Officer didn't want to clear himself.He was looking for the money.

Abby:"On Monitor".And he used us to take him straight to the bank.Smart kid.

Tony:But if your gut says Paulson's innocent then maybe we're missing something.

Jethro:The only thing that I am missing right now is happy hour at Carlos's Cantina.

Jethro leaves.

Tony:Is something going on between you and Gibbs?.You haven't said a word to eachother.

Roxanna:Nothing i can't handle Tony.

*****************************************

Tony,Tim and Ziva are in another campfire and i walk over behind them standing.

Tony:Russell Nash hid the money from the bank job somewhere.

Tim:If Paulson gets to it before us...

Ziva:He's gone for good.

Tony:So where is it?.

Ziva:Nash was using an assumed name.All transactions were cash only.

Tim:Well it's not in a bank.Storage maybe?.

Ziva:A third party could be holding it.

Tony:I'll look at properties under an alias.Maybe he hid the money in a mattress somewhere.Campfire over.

Ziva and Tim start to leave Tony's desk wheeling their chairs over to theirs.

Ziva:Where's Gibbs?.

Tony:I don't know.

Ziva:Is anything wrong?.

Tony:Uh well actually yeah.There's quite a lot wrong Ziva.Aside from McGee's teeth we have a dead man who shouldn't be dead.An innocent man who isn't really innocent.And a trail that's about to run cold because our perp has managed to stay one step ahead of us since this whole thing started!.

Jethro:Are you just noticing that now Dinozzo?.

Tony:No it's kind of been a theme.

Jethro unscrews Tony's radio recorder.

Tony:Careful.That's easy to

Jethro breaks it apart

Tony:Break.

-Time Skip-

Abby:It's a shortwave RF bug.Paulson probably planted it in your Dictaphone when he stole your car.And I've been burning campfires to CDE.The Dictaphone has been in my lab pretty much the entire day.

Tony:At least now we know how Paulson tracked down Russell Nash.

Abby:There's the little bugger.

Jethro:Can you back track it Abs?.

Abby:It's impossible without a private cipher.But I think I know where we can get one. Paulson's crew bugged the bank's general manager for two weeks before the robbery.It was a custom job just like this one.The cops interviewed the bug maker.Cleared him of any involvement.I would bet a Caf-Pow that this came from the same guy."Puts the bugs up on the Monitor".

Tony:How can you tell?.

Abby:He signed his name.

We see SS on the bugs.

*****************************************

Me,Tony,Ziva and Tim are leaving the Elevator.

Ziva:You know you used to be a nice person McGee.I think sitting at Tony's desk is affecting your personality.

Tony:For the better.McGee picked up a girl all by himself.

Ziva:Yeah at a funeral.

Tony:You didn't tell me that.

Tim:Well you were right, man because when women are vulnerable...you get right in there...

We see Tony's stuff scattered all over Tony's old desk that is now Tim's.We look at Jethro's old desk to see him sitting at it and Agent Lee holding her desk supplies.Jethro looks up and we see he shaved and only has a mustache which if i wasn't so hurt by him i'd say it looks sexy.Jethro takes off his glasses.

Jethro:What?.

{NCIS 4x03} {October 3rd 2006}

Tony:"Into Phone".Now call him and leave me alone."Hangs up".

Ziva:Problems Tony?.

Tony:Wrong number Ziva.

Jethro's phone rings and he picks it up as Tony gear's up.I'm always geared up.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Gibbs.

Tim:Is there a reason you're gearing up?.

Tony:What's my motto McGee.

Tim:You'll never date a woman that eats more than you do?.

Tony:"Laughs".Well yeah.That's true.But always be prepared.Bat signal may fly at any moment.

Jethro:"Into Phone".We're on our way.Grab your gear.We're heading out.

Tim:How did you know?.

Tony:Well it's a gift McGee.I choose not to question it.

Me,Jethro and his team gear up leaving the bullpen.

Tim:Where are we going Boss?.

Jethro:Ask Dinozzo.All I got was a wrong number.

*****************************************

Tim talks as Jethro goes thru our NCIS truck trying to find something.

Tim:Boss vehicle's registered to a Navy Lieutenant Anne Sullivan is a computer programmer for base housing.Reported UA this morning.First time in her career.

Jethro:Witnesses?.

Tim:Uh 911 call.Two motorists reported a man driving her vehicle with a bloody woman screaming in back.I'm assuming that's our missing Lieutenant.

Roxanna:Assuming?."Irritated".

Tim:Well Fredericksburg PD has descriptions of both the woman and her abductor.They're sending them to NCIS as we speak.

Jethro:That's a good job Tim.

Tim:Can I help you find something Boss?.Maybe?.

Jethro:My notepads.

Tim:"Opens drawer".Right back here.We reorganized the supplies.Tony felt this way was more efficient.

Jethro:You don't say.

Tim:Well you know I could put them back the way it was before you quit.

Jethro looks at him.

Tim:Retired.

Jethro:Well that depends McGee.Is it more efficient?.

Tim:It seems to be.

Jethro:Then leave them where they are.

-Time Skip-

We walk over to Ziva and Tony who investigate the car.

Ziva:Enough criminal investigating for you Tony?.

Jethro:Lieutenant Sullivan's address."Hands paper to Tony".She lives in Culpeper.

Tony:Take McGee.If you leave now you can avoid traffic.Anything unusual you call me...I mean you know you do...you... whatever you want them to do Boss.

I hold back a laugh as he says that.

*****************************************

Jethro:"Takes a picture".

Tim:Tow truck should be here any minute Boss.

Jethro:You find the other shoe yet McGee?.

Tim:Uh there was only one in the vehicle.

Roxanna:You ever see a woman try to walk with one high heel on?.Not pretty.

Jethro:Hey look at this."Points to pavement".Blood smears on the pavement.If she was carried they'd be drops.And what looks like a strand of nylon thread."Takes picture".Maybe it was from a stocking.

Tim:She could have fallen and scraped her knee?.

Jethro:Mark it."Gets up following the trail".Okay you're looking for help which way would you go?.

Tim:Well Waverley's football team was away.The lot was empty all weekend.Should have headed towards campus but she didn't.She went in the opposite direction.She was forced.

Jethro:That's good thinking Tim."Follows further on the trail".Come on.Another blood drop.

Tim Mark's it.

Roxanna:Like I said the other shoe."Points at the shoe".

Jethro:Okay now tell me where she went.

Tim follows behind me and Jethro.

Tim:"Marks it".There was another car."Walks over to the tire tracks".Judging by these tire tracks they left in a hurry.

Jethro:Match the tires might even find out the make and model.

Tim:Good to have you back Boss.

-Time Skip-

We look at one of the NCIS bullpen Monitor's.

Tim:This is a police sketch artist's rendering of what the witnesses saw late yesterday afternoon.And this is a photo of Lieutenant Sullivan for comparison.

Tony:I'd say that's a pretty good match.

Jethro:You think Dinozzo? ."To Tim".The driver McGee.

Tim:Fredericksburg PD put a BOLO out on him last night.

Jethro,Tony:Any hits?.

Tony:Sorry Boss.Continue...if you want to of course.

Tim:No hits yet but the local LEO's did match the likeness to a mug shot.Justin Farris.Arrested for car theft five years ago.Currently lives with his mother.Claims she hasn't seen him since yesterday.

Tony:Our Lieutenant had around sixteen profiles on people at her apartment.

Jethro:Without photographs or names.I'm still waiting on the why.

Tony:Me too Boss.I'm just saying Farris might be one of them.Our Rosetta Stone if you will.

Jethro:Find him.That's good work Tim.Not bad either Tony.

Jethro leaves the bullpen.

Tim:Is it just me or does he seem a little more?...

Tony:Human?.

Tim:Well I was going to say mellow but yeah.

Tony:Yeah.I think it's the moustache.Lulling us into a false sense of security.

I leave the bullpen laughing.

Tony:Why are you laughing?.

Roxanna:Why not?."Smiles at him".I need to laugh at least once in these past 4 months.


	21. Chapter 21

{NCIS 4X03} {October 3rd 2006}

Abby:That's all of them.

Ziva:It appears one of them is missing.

We walk into Abby's Lab holding our Coffee's.

Jethro:Missing what?.

We walk over to a table Abby and Ziva are standing at.

Abby:One of the profiles.Alpha bravo 1016.

Roxanna:Targets?.

Ziva:The binder they were kept in listed them as potential targets.

Jethro:The Alpha Bravo designations.It's how we labeled pre planned artillery targets in the Corps.

Abby:Maybe she was planning on dropping bombs on them.

Jethro:What else was missing from the Lieutenant's place?.

Ziva:I'm more concerned with what was left Gibbs Money,Jewelry.It's not your typical burglary.

Jethro:This means they knew what they were looking for.What can you tell me about these?."Looking at the contents of the evidence bags".

Ziva:She was profiling men.All the information gathered was taken from public records.

Jethro:Yeah I can see that.Why?.

Ziva:Well that's an excellent question.I was wondering that myself.

Roxanna:Abby?.

Abby:All of these were printed from the same printer.You want to know how I know?.

Jethro:Newer models imbed micro codes in the print that helps ID hardware to counterfeit money and documents.

Abby:Wow.Good guess.It also means that the information they represent is on her computer.

Jethro:Show me.

Abby:I'd love to but I can't.Not yet."Goes over to the Compuer".Bad guys smash up real good.I'm still trying to recover the hard drives.

Jethro:How Long?.

Abby:Did I mention bad guys smash up real good like really,really good?.Probably days.

Roxanna:We don't have days Abs.

Jethro:Get McGee to help you.

We start to leave and Abby grabs Jethro's arm.

Abby:Wait!.There's more."Goes to her computer".I ran the fingerprints from the SUV.I matched all of them except three to a partial handprint.

Jethro:And?.

Abby:And I can say with certainty that the woman in the back of the SUV was-

Roxanna:Lieutenant Anne Sullivan.Tim already figured it out.

Abby:Okay did he tell you this?.The partial handprint that I couldn't match has a super defined index finger.Which means it's not Sullivan's.It's the bad guy's.I'm running it now.

Jethro:Name is Justin Farris.

Abby:McGee!.

Jethro:Yep."Leaves".

Abby:Is it just me or does he seem a little...

Ziva:Snitchy?.

Abby:That's close enough.It's got to be that damn moustache.

Ziva:"Chuckles".

Roxanna:"Looks out the door not seeing him and walks back to Abby and Ziva".I think it looks good on him.My dad has a mustache.At least i think he still does.I haven't seen him since i was 18.Him and his wife decided to go on a world tour.Last i heard he was in Japan."Leaves".

*****************************************

Me and Jethro overhear a conversation between Tim and Tony.

Tony:Haha.I get it.You don't like called Probie anymore?.

Tim:Things change.

Tony:Yes I know.I used to be team leader Pro-oh-oh-bie.

Tim:Temporary team leader.And that was only because Gibbs quit.

Tony:You don't think I rate my own team?.

Tim:You wouldn't be here now if you did would you Dinozzo?.

Tony:Yeah.Maybe you're right.If Gibbs asks tell him I went out for coffee."Leaves".

Tim:Tony I didn't-

Jethro:McGee how long have I been a NCIS special agent?.

Tim:Almost sixteen years.

Jethro:Want to take a wild guess what my first partner still calls me?.

-Time Skip-

Farris:I voluntarily turned myself in.I'm just trying to do the right thing here Agent Gibbs and Roxanna.Look I'm admitting it okay?.I stole the damn SUV but I didn't kidnap anyone.

Jethro:How do you explain these?.

Farris:I didn't know that chick was back there when I took it.

Roxanna:Her name is Lieutenant Anne Sullivan."Shows him her photo and Yells".Where is she!?.

Farris:I told you I don't know.Look I am telling you.I just committed grand theft auto.Why the hell would I do that if I wasn't telling the truth?.

Jethro:To avoid kidnap and murder charges!.

Farris:Whoa!.She's dead?!.No!.No she was alive and screaming in the back of the SUV the last time I saw her.

Jethro:Screaming what?.

Farris:I don't know.Something about a...being singled out by some guy.

Jethro:What guy?.

Farris:I didn't exactly stick around to find out okay?.I am telling you I didn't kill her.

Jethro stands up taking a sip of his coffee.

Farris:I knew it was too good to be true.The door was open engine running.Couldn't help myself Agent's.

Jethro:Where?.

Farris:It was the Texaco station on Wildwood Road.Look I'm telling you the first time I saw this chick sorry Lieutenant Sullivan was in the rear view mirror when she woke up and started screaming.

Jethro:Last time.

Farris:In the lot where I dumped the ride.Look I even dialed 911 Yeah I hung up but I dialed.That's got to count for something right?.

Me and Jethro begin to leave.

Farris:Wait,Wait,Wait.There might have been another car.There was a silver Honda Accord that I thought might be tailing me.I thought somebody saw me boost the SUV at the station.

Roxanna:You see the driver?.

Farris:No he was wearing a ball cap.I never got a good look at his face okay?.But he must have followed me.That's who you should be looking for.I'm not a kidnapper!.

Jethro:No.You're just the dirt bag that left her there to die.

We leave entering the hallway.

Tony:Ziva's running down the gas station lead.911 hang up already checked out.Traced to Farris's cell.Ducky wants to see you both.

Jethro:About what?.

Tony:Something about uh profiling Lieutenant Sullivan's profile.Maybe you should ask him.So you think Farris is innocent?.

Jethro:I don't know.Have you checked the bloody fingerprints Abby has against his yet?.

*****************************************

We enter Autopsy seeing Ducky talk to a picture of the Lieutenant.

Jethro:I thought you only talked to bodies.

Ducky:A lot has changed since you quit.Fortunately one doesn't need a body for a psychological autopsy which is what I'm doing here on our missing Lieutenant.

Jethro:I heard you passed your test.

Ducky:Yes.The graduation ceremony was very rewarding.All my friends were there.

Roxanna:What do you got?.

Ducky:Um well a sampling of the Lieutenant's DVD collection Under the Tuscan Sun,Sabrina,Ghost,Fried Green Tomatoes. What Tony would classify as chick flicks.Yet they contrast vividly with her choice in literature.Like our Timothy she is quite the fan of the detective and the spy genres.A dissonance made even more interesting by these.Her fitness reports."Picks them up".They reveal a brilliant tactical mind with little tolerance for failure.One who is highly driven.She's well traveled but notice this..."Points to her pictures of only her".

Jethro:Alone.

Ducky:Yes.I imagine you know something about that.

Jethro:Are you going somewhere with this Doctor?.

Ducky:Yes.This woman is a highly motivated loner with an odd desire for secrecy.These profiles that she keeps may indicate a need to control her environment and the people in it.

Jethro:"Looks thru them".But you don't know who they are?.

Ducky:Well this isn't an exact science.

Abby:"On Monitor".Gibbs!.Gibbs!.Gibbs!.Over here!.Gibbs your new golden boy McGee he was wrong.The partial handprint...

Tony:"On Monitor".Isn't Farris's Boss.

Jethro:Whose is it?.

Tony:"On Monitor".Well...

Abby:"On Monitor".That we don't know yet.But what that means is that...

Jethro:Somebody else was there.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk into the bullpen from the Elevator with our Coffee's in hand and Jethro carrying a Caf-Pow for Abby.

Tony:According to her coworkers she's a female version of McGeek.

Ziva:Being a geek makes for a good cover.

Jethro:Cover for what?.

Tony:We're still trying to figure that out Boss.

Jethro:Did you pull security tapes from the gas station?."Goes to his desk".

Ziva:There weren't any.System's been broken for months.

Tony:Tire marks from the lot check out Farris's story.They're a match for a factory standard Honda Accord.

Jethro:Well let's hope that Abby and McGee had better luck.Come on.

We start to leave the bullpen.

-Time Skip-

We enter Abby's lab to see Tim and Abby sleeping.

Tony:I wouldn't call this luck.

Jethro:"Whispers".Your computer is on fire.

Abby:McGee!.My baby's French frying!.

Tim:Checking internal core temperature!."Types fast".

Abby:"Turns around".That is so not funny Gibbs.

Tim:I must have nodded off.

Jethro:Tell me that you two have something.

Jethro,Me and Ziva walk to the Monitor.

Abby:We have something.We just don't know what it is.

Jethro:It looks like a time table for an operation.

Abby:The problem is the events on the axis are encrypted.

Tim:We've been trying to crack it all night.

Tony:Try harder McGee."Walks over to the Monitor".Chances of finding her alive drop to almost zero after 48 hours."To Gibbs".Sorry I'm sure you knew that Boss.

Jethro:Don't apologize Dinozzo.

Tony:Right.Sign of weakness.

Ziva:Not to mention annoying.

Abby:We were able to pull some programs off her directory.This is the only one that stands out.Morph Pro.It's super high end imaging softward.It's unusual because it retails for over five thousand dollars.

Tony:Big bucks on a Lieutenant's salary.

Ziva:What's it for?.

Abby:Morphing human features.Um we pulled some test runs out of her cache."Makes Sullivan look older".

Tony:Ah yeah.This is like the end of Saving Private Ryan.You know when Matt Damon morphs into his older self.Anybody else get head faked by that cause Tom Hanks was who I thought-

Ziva:I've seen software like this before Abby.Mossad used earlier versions to age Nazi war criminals.It was a great asset to hunting them down.

Jethro:"Walks over to Abby".So basically what you're saying to me is we have nothing.

Abby:Gibbs.Ziva's talking about Nazis.I wouldn't exactly call Nazi's nothing.

Jethro:Abby.

Abby:We have nothing until we crack her encryptions.

Tim:You mean if.It's high level.It's extremely sophisticated.

Ducky:"Walks in".Would her password help?.

Abby:Well yeah Ducky but we don't have it.

Ducky:Well I just spent a long night in our Lieutenant's head.I may be able to offer some suggestions.Try Coral Gables.

Tim:"Types it in".

The access is denied.

Ducky:Uh..Fiddler's Green.

Tim types that in and the screen says Access Denied.

Ducky:Hampton Inn.

The access is denied.

Jethro:Nice try.Tony,Ziva with me.

Ducky:Spanish Rose.

The Access is granted.

Abby:Whoa.

Tim:We're in.Ducky that's...

Abby:Mind blowingly amazing.

Ducky:It's more of an art than a science."Goes over to the Monitor".Oh Lieutenant Sullivan was indeed into targeting people.She was using all her military knowledge and skills to find a husband.

Roxanna:Well it looks like she found herself a psycho instead Doctor Mallard.

*****************************************

I hide behind the office walls listening to Tim,Tony and Ziva.

Tim:Now that we have access to her files we can see she was using Morph Pro to predict the appearance of her adult offspring.

Tony:Creepy.No wonder she couldn't find a husband.

Tim:You know choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with is not easy.Who wouldn't want to know all the facts before deciding?.

Ziva:Isn't that what dating's all about?.

Tony:Yeah you should try that sometime McGee.

Tim:Gee I wonder what would happen if you two hooked up?.Guys meet your love child.

Ziva:"Laughs".

Tony,Ziva:Do Gibbs and Roxanna.

Ziva:Mmm.Now that's not a bad combination.

I get up walking in at the Monitor to see a beautiful girl.

Tony:Even with Gibbs as a father I'd date her.

Jethro and Abby walk into the bullpen.

Roxanna:Oh,Really?.I wouldn't even let you touch her Tony.I would teach her to have standards."Smirks".

Jethro:"Looks at Roxanna".

Abby:Awe.You and Roxanna make nice Gibblets Gibbs.

Jethro:"Throws file on Tim's desk".McGee pull up that website.While you three were playing Abby found out where our Lieutenant was the day she was abducted.

We look at Jethro's NCIS Monitor and a site for Virginia's Singled Out.

Ziva:Speed dating?.

Abby:There was an email invitation on her computer.It's a three day event and she went missing after the first day.

Jethro:Gas station where Farris stole her SUV was two blocks from the hotel hosting it.

Tony:So she wasn't screaming about being singled out by a guy.

Ziva:She was talking about this.

Tim:I've heard of VSO.Apparently they have an 85 percent success rate.

Ziva:For what?.

Tim:For marriages.

Roxanna:What about kidnappings McGee?.

Tim:I will work on getting a list of clients attending the event.

Abby:I tried it.Their lawyers say the Virginia Singled Out is a confidential service.So they keep their client list under lock and key.

Tony:Warrant.On it Boss.

Jethro:Not enough time.It ends tonight.

Abby:I can't tell you who is there but I can tell you that it's the same guys from Sunday night.You want to know how I know?.

Tim:The VSO is designed to introduce successful men to a wide assortment of eligible women.Each night brings the promise of romance and a chance finding your soul mate.Or so I've heard.Okay know what?.I...I thought about going to one...one time.

Tony:After this is over you and I are going to have a little talk.

Abby:So the men remain the same but the women change every night.

Jethro:Hey we're doing this the old fashioned way.So Ziva do you still think being a geek makes for a good cover?.

*****************************************

In the Observation room Me,Jen and Jethro Observe Ziva and Tony talk to Calvin Hooper.

Hooper:But you've no right to arrest me.

Tony:You're not under arrest Calvin.

Ziva:Yet.

Tony:We just want to clear up a few things.

Hooper:No one read me my Miranda rights.

Tony:That's because you're not under arrest.

Ziva:Yet.

Tony:Ziva!.

Ziva:Sorry.

Jen:You should be proud of him.

Jethro:Dinozzo?.

Jen:When you left there were some rocky moments.He really held the team together.

Jethro:That's what I trained him to do.

Jen:I just thought you should know he excelled at it.

Jethro:Then give him his own team Jen.

Jen:You think he's ready?.

Jethro:I wouldn't have quit if he wasn't.

Jen:You should tell him that.

Roxanna:Oh trust me.When Tony thinks he's ready for his own team you'll know about it.Hell the whole world will know about it.

Tony:You say you reported your car stolen Sunday night."Crouches down next to Hooper".

Hooper:Yes.Is that some kind of crime?.

Tony:No.Of course not.However filing a false police report....

Ziva:Crime!.

Hooper:I think I want a lawyer now.

Tony:What part of you're not under arrest don't you get Calvin?.

Hooper:So I'm...I'm free to go here at any time?.

Tony:Sure.

Hooper:"Starts to get up".

Tony:"Pushes him back in his seat".Unless we charge you with a crime.See the thing is Cal."Gets up".Can I call you Cal?.Arresting you means more paperwork for me."Sit's down".So what I need from you is the truth.

Hooper:But my car really was stolen.

Tony:Which sucks for you.Unfortunately you reported it stolen from your home in Fairfax.

Ziva:Speed dating is a three day event.You stayed at the Belmar every night.You paid cash up front.

Tony:Which was wise considering that you're married and attending a speed dating service.

Ziva:I'm calling his wife."Gets out her phone".

Hooper:No.W-Wait.Please.It wasn't stolen from my house but you can't I-She,she'll find out.My wife is at her sister's place in Jersey.They just had a baby.

Tony:Oh.

Ziva:"Looks at him".

Hooper:I've been married eighteen years now.I was just trying to have a little fun.

TonyYeah.What we need to know is where and when Cal.

Hooper:The first day of the event I struck out.

Ziva:Shocking.

Hooper:So I drove over to the Texaco station around six to get some cigarettes and wine.And I'm in the store maybe a minute when I look out and this guy is driving away in my car!.

Tony:Please describe him.

Hooper:White about your height.He was wearing a Chicago Cubs hat.And really you know I just got a glimpse of him but...

Ziva:Not good enough.You grabbed my ass Calvin."Dials on her phone".

Hooper:No hold on!.Hold on!.Just a second.Um...give me a second!.Just a second to...um...when I drove up he uh...he was standing out front and he was on the pay phone.I swear that's all that ever happened.

*****************************************

After finishing the case Jethro calls and asks me over to his house.When i enter his house he is in the living room.He walks over hugging me.

Jethro:I'm Sorry.

Roxanna:Breaking your own rules?.

Jethro:"Smirks".Wouldn't be the first time.

Roxanna:You have nothing to be sorry about Jet.You broke off whatever we had 4 months ago because you wanted to see your friend Mike in Mexico and quit NCIS.I supported your decision no matter how much it hurt and still hurts me.

Jethro:"Hugs her".It hurt me too.I never stopped thinking about you and the team.

Roxanna:Yet you didn't want to leave Mexico....Damn it i fell in love with you Jethro!,And you just up and leave!....I couldn't go back out into the field because i was hurt not seeing you there for an entire 4 months!,Greg was shot by a husband of a former deceased patient twice after you left.He almost died.And about us."Tears run down her cheeks"......I missed you so much.And now your back and what?,We ignore the 5 dates we went on?.The romantic moments we had?.

Jethro:No..."Walks up to her wiping her tears running down her cheeks".I fell in love with you too.But 4 months ago the trauma i went thru 15 years ago...came back up.I had to get thru it again and adjust before i could ask you something.

Roxanna:Ask me what?.

Jethro:Will you be my girlfriend?.

Roxanna:Yes you idiot.

Jethro brings me in for a kiss and in that moment i feel happier than in the last 4 months.


	22. Chapter 22

{NCIS 4X10} {November 28th 2006}

Me and Jethro walk into the bullpen.

Ziva:I'm going to kill him.

Jethro:Kill who?.

Ziva:McGee.Have you read this book?."Hold it up".

Tony:Apparently McGee thinks Ziva's in love with me.

Jethro:There's a reason they call it fiction Dinozzo.

Tim:"Walks in".Boss just got a call from dispatch.Construction crew found a dead body.

Jethro:Where?.

Tim:Chesty Puller High School in Quantico.

Jethro:Student?.

Tim:Uh...not sure.

Jethro:Take the truck.We'll meet you there."Throws Tony the keys".

Me and Jethro leave.

*****************************************

Larson:We've pulled Rats,Cats and birds out of chimneys before Agent Gibbs.Hell one time even a Saint Bernard.But this is my first mummy.

Jethro:"Crouches down".

Larson:Reminds me of that urban legend.

Jethro:Which one's that?.

Larson:Guy dresses up like Santa you know for Christmas Eve to surprise his girlfriend.But he never shows.She's convinced that the bastard dumped her.Badmouths him all over town.

Ducky:"Walking down the steps with Jimmy".Until they find the poor soul's body months later...still clutching the little box with her shiny new engagement ring.And the moral of course is...

Jethro:It's never a good idea to get married."Gets up".

I almost laugh but then feel sad a bit.Does this mean he doesn't want to get married in the future?.

Ducky:No it's best not to judge someone until all the facts are in.

Jethro:I like mine better.

Larson:"Chuckles".

Roxanna:Any of your crew touch or move Kris Kringle?.

Larson:Oh most of them were half way to Manassas before the dust even settled.

Tony:There's no ID on him.Judging by what's left of the mullet I think it's safe to say he wasn't in the military.

Jethro:You think Dinozzo?."To Ducky".Hey I need a TOD Doctor.

Ducky:Considering we've been working together for over ten years I am well aware of that Agent Gibbs!.

Jethro:Dinozzo when he gets one run it through missing persons over the same time period.

Tony:Where are you going Boss?.

Jethro:To the roof to figure out how he ended up there in the first place."We head upstairs and Tim walks down with an icepack".What happened to you?.

Tim:Uh...creative differences with my co workers Boss.

Jethro:A lot of that going around these days.

As Me and Jethro leave when no one's looking i elbow him.

Jethro:What's that for?.

Roxanna:For making fun of marriage.

Jethro:If we are gonna keep our relationship under wraps it's the best way to do so acting like we aren't seeing each other.

Roxanna:In Tim's book a character named Gianna Rhodes is dating L.J Tibbs."Smirks".Nice isn't it?,She has a older brother Diagnostics Leader Hugh Laurie.

Jethro:"Chuckles".Now your just teasing.

Roxanna:Well of course.I'm actually a fan of the book."Smiles".

*****************************************

I hide outside the bullpen hearing Tony and Ziva talk.

Ziva:None of the local missing person reports match our John Doe's description Tony.And there's no record of anyone going missing on base civilian or military during that period.Are you even listening to me?.

Tony:I'm getting close to the end Ziva.You know McGee is really starting to nail your essence here."Reads"Stakeouts.Long endless hours fueled by cheap food and even cheaper coffee.But tonight Mossad Officer Lisa didn't seem to mind because she was getting to spend it with Agent Tom...you're behind me again aren't you?.

Ziva:Lucky guess.You know I think McGee's right.

Tony:He was,was he?.

Ziva:It takes almost all of my willpower to resist the urges I have when I'm around you Tony.Maybe it's about time to just give in yes?.

Tony:And by give in you mean...

Ziva:Letting loose.

Tony:Ah.

Ziva:Doing what comes naturally to me.

Tony:Yeah I thought I was picking up that vibe the first time we went undercover together.

Ziva:You were?.

Tony:Uh-huh.

Ziva:In fact I almost did it the first night in the hotel room.

Tony:Hmm.Really.

Ziva:But my father wouldn't approve.

Tony:Because I'm not Jewish?.

Ziva:Because he gets very angry when I kill my co worker.

Tony:"Laughs".Like I believed you for even a second.

Ziva:"Laughs".I'm sure you didn't.

I walk into the bullpen same time Jethro does.

Jethro:Are you two done playing grab ass?.

Ziva:Oh he started it.

Jethro:I'm ending it."Takes Tony's book".

Tony:Oh I-

Jethro:The next person who mentions this book will be deep sixed by me."Throws the book next to his Monitor".

Tony:I can completely live with that Boss.

Jethro:My point exactly Dinozzo."Sits Down".You ID our victim yet?.

Ziva:We're running him against missing person cases reported over the last six months Gibbs.

Tony:No hits yet.

Ducky:"Outside the bullpen".I'm afraid that's my fault.It seems my initial time of death wasn't completely accurate.

*****************************************

The five of us walk into Autopsy.

Ducky:As you will see his body is almost perfectly preserved.Perfectly reserved for a rotted corpse that is.

Tony:The guy looks like a piece of beef jerky Duck.

Ducky:Gum tissue rots faster than the outer flesh due to the high degree of bacteria inside the mouth.As you can see his gums are almost intact."Uses tool to lower the victims lip".

Tony:Maybe he was just a good flosser?.Shutting it Boss.

Roxanna:How'd he die?.

Ducky:Well the how I'm still working on.It's made particularly difficult by the means by which his body was preserved.He was quite literally smoked inside that chimney.

Ziva:Smoked?.

Ducky:Yeah like a fine cut of meat.

Tony:So he really is a beef jerky.

Ducky:In a manner of speaking yes Tony.It's also the reason why my time of death was so far off.

Ziva:More than two to four months Ducky?.

Ducky:"Chuckles'.It would seem so.

Jethro:How many?.

Ducky:I would say we're looking at closer to five or six.

Jethro:Ah don't be so rough on yourself Doctor.We're already running the past six months.

We start to leave.

Ducky:Not months!.Years!.

We turn around to look at him.

-Time Skip-

Abby:Fantasize later Hemingway.I got a match on two of old Smokey's fingerprints.Whoa!.

Tim:What's wrong?.

Abby:The match file is restricted.I can't access it.

Tim:That's not possible NCIS has top level clearance.

Abby:Duh McGee.I work here too.

Tim:Can you tell who's blocking it?.

Abby:I could.If they weren't in the process of deleting the file from the server.

Tim:What the hell is this?.

Me and Jethro walk into Abby's lab.

Roxanna:I was wondering that myself.

Abby:We've got two matching fingerprints from the victim and AFIS just kicked us out.And now they're deleting the file!.

Jethro:How?.

Tim:Working on it Boss.

Abby:It looks like some agency doesn't want us to know who the mummy is Gibbs.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro look at the bullpen Monitor as Ziva is a her desk.

Jethro:How long's Tony been doing errands for the Director?.

Ziva:Pretty much since you retired.She trusts him.

We turn to Ziva.

Roxanna:To do what?.

Ziva:You'd have to ask Tony that.

Abby and Tim walk into the bullpen.

Abby:Gibbs.Gibbs.Gibbs.I did it.

Tim:Well.You mean we.

Abby:There's no we in McGee.I traced the connection back to the system that deleted the fingerprint patch.

Tim:It's a government server in Arlington,Virginia.

Abby:Routed into AFIS directly at the source.

Tim:Our mystery hacker is...

Roxanna:The FBI.

Abby:Uh...yeah.Sounds a little anticlimactic when you say it.

Tim:How did you know that?.

Jethro:We're looking at them."Points".

Tobias:"Walks up o Jethro".You've got something that belongs to me Gibbs.

-Time Skip-

We enter Autopsy.

Ducky:"Holds up a toe's tip".A Distal Interphlangeal joint.A human toe.

Tobias:He was a cannibal Ducky.And a serial killer.I've been hunting this bastard for twelve years Gibbs.

Jethro:What's his name?...You don't know."Laughs".

Sacks:We know the prints you ran through AFIS matched two of the prints from his crime scenes.

Tobias:Fourteen kills.All women.Drugged,Strangled and left to rot in your rural interstate highways.

Sacks:Every one of them missing the toes on their left foot.They were gnawed off.

Tobias:How'd he die?.

Ducky is at a Microscope.

Ducky:We were still working on that.

Tobias:I can tell you when.Sixty six months ago.

Ducky:Five and a half years is a pretty accurate guess.

Tobias:It wasn't a guess.It was the last time he killed.

Jethro,Me and Tobias walk to the door.

Tobias:You want to know why I restricted access to his prints?.

Jethro:For starters.

Tobias:We didn't want local LEO's trying to bring him down on their own.

Roxanna:That sounds like your part of the FBI.

Tobias:This guy was a ghost Jethro.Fourteen murders.All we ever got from him was two partials and a single strand of hair.We never even got close.

Jethro:I am more interested in what he was doing on my Marine base Tobias.

Tobias:As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know.We got a deal?.I'll have my ME swing by and pick up the body.

Jethro:After I find out who he is and how he died.

Tobias:I spent twelve years working on this case.

Jethro:Well then waiting a few extra days shouldn't be a problem.

Tobias:Is there anything else I can do for you while you're grinding the knife in?.

Jethro:I'm going to need a sample of hair and copies of your file.A few bottles of bourbon and a bottle of wine for Rox would be a nice gesture.

Tobias:What do I get besides a headache?.

Jethro:Tobias I am going to show you what your serial killer looks like.

*****************************************

We are in Abby's Lab looking at the Monitor as Abby and Tim talk.

Abby:I've been rehydrating Smokey the Bear's head since yesterday.It makes it easier for identification.

Tim:And I've uploaded every local missing person's sketch and photo into the comparison field since the killing stopped.

Abby:As soon as their rendering algorithm is complete we should have a fairly accurate likeness of what Slim Jim looked like when he was still alive.

Tim:As long as the quadrant system and scales are within the program's prescribed....

Jethro:McGee less talk.More the computer chip doo-da.

Tim:Making with the Doo-da Boss.

Tobias:Doo-da?.

Roxanna:Yeah it's a technical term Tobias.You wouldn't understand.

Jethro:"Smirks".

Abby:He's pretty cute for a serial killing cannibal.

Tim:Oh I've got an 86 percent match on a Charles Bright reported missing from Dale City 5 years,7months ago.

Tobias:Our profiler was convinced he'd have at least one body buried near his home.

Abby:Why?.

Roxanna:Something for him to gloat over Abs.Relive the rush any time he wanted to.

Tobias:That's good Roxanna.

Roxanna:I was a BAU Profiler for 15 years Tobias."Turns to him".Or did you forget?."Smirks".

Tobias:We need an address Gibbs.

Abby and Tim hum/sing the Doo-da song.

Jethro:Is that address still good?.

Tim:Uh wife still lives there.Karen Bright.She's the one who reported him missing.

Roxanna:There you go Tobias.

Jethro:"Hands him the paper of the Address".

Tobias:You're turning the case over?.

Jethro:No we just want you to get our search warrant for us.

We leave the Lab.

Jethro:Being Sassy today aren't you?.

We walk into the Elevator.

Roxanna:Whatever do you mean Jethro?."Smirks".

Jethro:"Laughs".


	23. Chapter 23

{NCIS 4X10} {November 28th 2006}

Tony leaves the Elevator.

Sacks:"Into the Phone Chuckling".I do miss you.I do."Waves at Tony".Stop.No...No.

Tony:"Walks over to Ziva".What's wrong with this picture?.

Ziva:Besides being late over two hours?.

Tony:Why is the spawn of the FBI sitting at my desk?.

Lee:"Hands Tony the paper".Warrant just came in via the FBI I made sure NCIS was a co server.

Tony:Warrant for what Lee?.

Lee:The serial killer's home.It covers the grounds and residence.

Tony:Serial killer?.I only missed like two hours.

Jethro:"Gibbs slaps Tony".You snooze,You lose Dinozzo."Takes the Warrant".Grab your gear.

We head to the Elevevator.

Tony:I already have my gear.

Ziva:I'll fill you in on the way.Let's go.

Jethro:Today Dinozzo.

Lee:Geez.

-Time Skip-

We stand outside the front door of the house of the Wife.

Tobias:What do we tell her?.

Jethro:The truth.

Roxanna:We found her husband.

Tobias:And the whole serial killing/cannibalism thing?."Knocks".

Jethro:Not until we have to.

A young girl opens the door.

Tobias:Hi.Is your mom home?.

Karen:Who is it Amy?.

Amy:It's the police Mom.

Tobias:Mrs.Bright I'm....

Jethro:He's FBI Agent Fornell.I'm NCIS Special Agent Gibbs.This is SSA Roxanna Jones.

Karen:You...you found him didn't you?.You found my husband Charlie?.

Jethro:His body was discovered yesterday in Quantico.

Karen:It was an accident wasn't it?.He was a building inspector.

Roxanna:The cause of death is still undetermined.

Karen:He would have never abandoned us...Everyone else thought it but I always knew it couldn't be true."Takes ayoung boy into her arms"..."To the Kids".They found Daddy.They finally found him."Cries".

*****************************************

We are in the backyard and Jethro goes thru the pictures of the woman.

Tobias:Sorry about that Jethro.She could have been a twin to some of his victims.

Jethro:The loving husband murdering and eating women who look like his wife.It'll probably be McGee's next best seller.

Tobias:It amazes me how the truly sick ones are always the best liked the pillars of the community.

Roxanna:They're successful because they blend in Tobias.They go to church,They coach Little League baseball.

Tobias:"To Gibbs".I was on the team that nailed Bundy Gibbs.And I'm familiar with sick,Charming bastards.

Jethro:That's probably why we get along so well.

Roxanna:"Laughs".

Tony:Oh I found something Boss.Found some bone fragments.

We all walk over to Tony who brushes at the ground to reveal a human Skull.

-Time Skip-

Tony,Ziva and me all look at Gibbs Monitor.

Tony:"Clicks".Our serial killer spent the last five years getting smoked and tenderized in the Puller High School chimney only to fall out during the installation of the new furnace.

Jethro:"Gets up".I want to know how he ended up that way Dinozzo.

Tim:"At his desk computer".Boss he was a building inspector for the DOD When he disappeared in April 2001 he was checking structures at Quantico and Little Creek.Puller High School was on his list.

Ziva:It could have been an accident.He could have fallen to his death while inspecting the school.

Roxanna:How?.Think about it.He couldn't just walk onto a military base.If he drove they would have found his car.

Tim:2000 Honda Accord disappeared with him.

Ziva:"Clicks".Fourteen victims spread out from 1993 until his death.

Jethro:All of them looking pretty much like his wife.

Tony:Number 15 found in his own back yard by yours truly with the FBI digging for more.Why exactly are we letting the FBI dig for more?.

Roxanna:"Smirks".They're doing our manual labor.

Jethro sits down smirking.

*****************************************

Tony:"At his desk typing slowly".

Me,Jethro and Tobias walk into the bullpen.

Sacks:Where the hell did you learn how to type?.

Tony:Do you mind?.Your breath's taking the starch out of my collar.

Jethro,Tobias:What have we got?.

Ziva:Um the teaching staff's still present from five years ago.All claim not to have known Bright.

Tobias:Well if they murdered the guy and stuffed him down the chimney that's not surprising.

Roxanna:Tony?.

Tony:Running down a list of substitutes who used to teach back then.

Jethro paces.

Jethro:His wife's a teacher.Third grade.See if she ever worked at Puller.

Tony:We check for Brights already Boss.There are none.

Jethro:Check her maiden name.

Ziva:Her maiden name is Burris Tony.

Tony:Burris...Okay got one hit.Karen Burris.Subbed for Social Studies and Western History in 2001.Social security number listed is the same as Bright's wife.

-Time Skip-

In the Interrogation room

Jethro:Karen you were a substitute at Lieutenant General Lewis Puller High School.

Karen:I've....I've worked at a lot of schools in the area.What does that have to do with this?.

Roxanna:Considering we found your husband petrified in the chimney there?.

Tobias:Quite a bit.

Jethro:Karen."Laying out photo's of the victims".We know this is hard.But we're here to help.And it's important that you tell us the truth.

Tobias:When did you find out?.

Karen:Find out?.

Tobias:That your loving husband...was murdering women who looked just like you.

Karen:I told you.My husband didn't do those things.

Jethro:He removed the toes from their left feet.We think that you know why.Would you mind taking off your shoe and showing us your left foot?.

Karen:"looks at Tobias".Please.

Jethro:Karen."Removes her shoe to reveal half her toes missing".

Tobias:Your husband was an evil man.

Karen:That thing was not my husband.It wasn't the man I married.It had to be stopped.Don't you see?.I had no other choice.

Tobias:You could have gone to the police.

Karen:"Cries".And have my children live the rest of their lives knowing that monster was their father?.No!.I had to!.I had to protect them from it.

*****************************************

Karen continues to cry as we re enter Interrigation.

Tobias:"Sits on the table".Karen no one should have to live through what you did.Believe me when I tell you that there's no jury in the world that wouldn't sympathize with you.

Someones cell phone beeps.

Tobias:It's not me.

Jethro:"Into Phone".What?.Got it Abs.Thanks.

Tobias:You'll be okay Karen.You can get through this.

Jethro:Get away from her Tobias.The bodies in the yard are not from five years ago.

Tobias:They're older?.

Jethro:No.They're more recent than that.Her husband wasn't the serial killer.She is.

-Time Skip-

Jethro is sitting at his desk,Tobias is sitting in a chair next to me acrossed it and we drink out of dixi cups.

Tobias:I've got to tell you Jethro that was...that was...

Jethro:Mm-hmm.

Tobias:How in the God's name could we miss that?.

Jethro:I don't think God had much to do with it Tobias.

Tobias:You know what's really got me freaked out?.If her husband's body hadn't gotten hung up going down that chimney five years ago she'd still be out there.We'd never have caught her.

Jethro:I can do you one better than that.

Tobias:Nah.Can't top that Jethro.

Jethro:What was the toe doing in her husband's stomach?.

Roxanna:Out of sick people i've profiled there is no way to Profile the reason to your question.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER!....Zooey Deschanel will now be Roxanna!.

{NCIS 5X03} {October 9th 2007}

After 1 year of being Boyfriend and Girlfriend we decided to tell the team but there hasn't been a good moment to.Me and Ziva walk into the Bullpen with earbuds in.Jethro say's good morning to her but she doesn't hear it.

Jethro:Good morning.

Ziva:Good morning Gibbs.

Roxanna:Not for me."Hands Gibbs a paper".Got this eviction notice this morning.Apparently i make to much noise after work.I tried to explain to the owner i don't make any noise but they wanted the neighbors to be happy."Sighs".

Abby:"Walking into the Bullpen".Did you get it?.

Jethro:It?.

Abby:"Walks and goes into Gibbs gun drawer taking something out".

Jethro:Abby?. 

Abby:I put this year's tax refund to good use.I got one for everybody on Team Gibbs.

Tony:"Walks in singing".Luck be a lady tonight Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with.Luck be a..."Takes earbuds out".Hey boss.Sorry about that.Sinatra you got to sing alone.I mean it's Old Blue Eyes.It's the Chairman of the Board.I'm gonna Rat Pack it up. "Sits down".

Roxanna:Tony.You were off key.

Tony:I was not.

Roxanna:I'm a music geek Tony.I've heard Saddle My Dream's many times this year.I've listened to Sinatra since i was born.You were off key.

Jethro:"Walks up to Tim's desk".

Tim:MIT lecture...Nothing I can't listen to on my own time.

Abby:It's the newest version Gibbs.It's 160 gigabytes.You could download like 40, 000 songs.

Jethro:I only listen to five Abs.

Abby:5,000?.

Jethro:No.Five.

Abby:Oh Gibbs.We really have to broaden your horizons.I could download some of my music for you.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Gibbs.

Abby:Like Android Lust or Flesh Eating Foundation,Green Satan or Suicide Commando.

Jethro:"Hangs up and Stands".Dead Marine.

Abby:Never heard of em.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Jethro:Fort Belvoir Army Base.Let's go."Leaves his desk".

I follow Jethro.

*****************************************

Mann:Good morning Jethro,Roxanna.

Jethro:Busy morning.

Mann:You work for me on this one Jethro and Roxanna.It's my army base and my crime scene.

Jethro:And my people,My office.

Mann:They still don't know you two are seeing eachother?.

Roxanna:Haven't had the time.We will tell them soon.

Mann:"Smiles".Wish you luck.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Thanks Hollis.

We walk in the house to the crime scene.

Mann:Marine Captain Trent Reynolds.Worked for the Defense Intelligence Agency on an inter agency task force.His wife found him last night when she got back from a convention in Charlottesville.

Jethro:Where's the wife now?.

Mann:Mother's house.

Tim:How long has he been...stuck here?. 

Ducky:"Walks in".Only the dead know the true meaning of patience Timothy.No more places to go,People to see.Except me of course.Colonel,Jethro,Roxanna.So...To whom do I report?.

Jethro,Roxanna:Her.

Mann:Me.

Tony:Better get used to that...Spearguns.Pretty cool.Thunderball..Very James Bond...Boss...Ma'am...Colonel.

Mann:Captain Reynolds was a recreational diver.

Roxanna:Burglary?.

Mann:Well the back door was jimmied but the wallet and cash were still on him and the wife doesn't think that anything's missing.Dr.Mallard you got anything?. 

Ducky:You do realize I arrived about a minute ago.The dead speak to me Colonel but give the poor man time to catch his breath so to speak.Time of death between 7 and 9 pm.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Yeah Gibbs."Walks outside".

Mann:Tony review the witness statements.

Tony:Yes boss.Ma'am...Colonel.

Mann:Ziva...

Ziva:I will check Captain Reynolds's phone and bank records.

Mann:Agent McGee see if you can pull some prints off the back door.

Tim:Yes ma'am.

Jethro:"Walks back in".Do you know a Major Sweigart?.

*****************************************

We are in Director Shepard's office.

Jen:Major Sweigart was Captain Reynolds' superior at Defense Intelligence.He understands the Army CID and NCIS will be working side by side on this case.Cooperatively.

Sweigart:You've taken Captain Reynolds's laptop.I want it back.

Mann:That's evidence Major.

Sweigart:DIA deals with highly classified materials ma'am.

Mann:And we have top secret clearance.

I'm talking about special access programs which go well beyond your clearance.

Jethro:Black ops?.

Jen:Major Sweigart these are your options either read in our forensic scientist to your special access programs.Or send someone who can oversee her work.

Sweigart:Send someone over from Cyber.

???:Yes Sir.

Mann:Any Thought's on who might have wanted to kill Captain Reynolds?.

Sweigart:He got along with everyone at work.

Mann:What about his personal life?.

Sweigart:Other than the usual command dinners I didn't really know Captain Reynolds on a personal basis.

Roxanna:You Lieutenant?.

???:We played some pickup basketball together.That's about it.I think he spent his free time with his wife.

Jethro:Why?.

???:Because he was always rushing home to be with her.

-Time Skip-

Mann:Try the return key.

Roxanna:This one?.

Mann:Here let me.

Roxanna:No I got it.

Mann:No I don't think you do.

Roxanna:I got it.

Mann:Sometimes it takes a soft touch okay."Presses key".There.Delete this search?.No.No.No.No.

Tim:"Walks in".No.

Mann:Prints from Reynolds's back door scored a match but your computer's a little...

Tim:It's linked to Abby's lab.It's perfectly fine Colonel.

Me and Jethro walkway from Tim's desk to the Monitor.

Jethro:Which is more than can be said for Major Sweigart.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro look at a photo of Sweigart using a speargun.

Sweigart:I dropped off some documents to Captain Reynolds a couple of weeks ago.

Mann:And you left via the back door?. 

Sweigart:His wife was having friends around.I didn't want to disturb them.

Mann:Mrs.Reynolds can verify that you were at the house?. 

Sweigart:Don't know.Guess you'll have to ask her ma'am.

Jethro:Means you saw what was hanging in his office.

Sweigart:Sorry.

Roxanna:Knew how to use it."Stands up".

Jethro:"Stands up".You look pretty handy with that speargun.

Mann:"Picks up the photo".Well picture's worth a thousand words to a jury.

Roxanna:Yeah or just one

Jethro:Guilty.

Sweigart:Lots of guys dive.Look Colonel I was with someone last night.A date.

Roxanna:She's got a name?

Sweigart:We went to dinner.

Jethro:Name.

Sweigart:Stephanie Flynn.

Mann:"Puts the photo back".The woman who was with Mrs.Reynolds when she found him dead?.

Sweigart:That's right.

Jethro:Stephanie Bronwyn Flynn?.

Sweigart:Yeah.

Mann:You know her?.

Jethro:Uh-huh."Turns around".I was married to her.

*****************************************

Mann:We have a little issue.

Jen:We?.

Mann:You,you want to tell her Agent Gibbs?.

Jethro:No not particularly.

Jen:Is this issue going to involve lawyers?.

Mann:It already did.It's his ex wife.She's a material witness.

Jen:And which ex would that be?.

Jethro:Stephanie.

Jen:What number is she again?.Second?.

Jethro:Third.

Jen:Oh right.You lived in Europe with her for a while Frankfurt.

Jethro:Moscow.

Jen:Two years?.

Jethro:One.

Jen:Well it's hard to live in Moscow.With anyone.Do you think he should divorce himself from this case Colonel Mann?.

Mann:No ma'am.No.

Jen:Nor do I.I don't see a problem if you conduct the interview.Do you have a problem with Colonel Mann interviewing your ex wife Agent Gibbs?.

Jethro:Do I have a choice?.

Jen,Mann:No.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Jen:Problem solved.

We leave Jen's office and Hollis leaves once we are outside Jen's door.

Jethro:Didn't join in with them.

Roxanna:I believe it's not my buisness Jet.

Jethro:Your really not like anyone here.

Roxanna:I don't know i've heard the team say i act like you."Smirks".

Jethro:"Smirks".We'll have to tell the team at some point.Because.I wan't to ask you to move in with me.

Roxanna:Really?.

Jethro:"Nods".

Roxanna:"Smiles".Yes.

Jethro:Didn't doubt that answer.

Roxanna:Of course not Jet.We should get going before they think we got in trouble with our boss.

Jethro:"Chuckles".

We leave.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk into the observation room quiet as mice. 

Stephanie:He's watching isn't he?."Walks to the glass".If you're going to have me interrogated Jethro at least do it yourself.Come on.You never could talk to me could you?.Well that was then this is now so just...get the hell in here!.

Tony:Feisty.

We walk up behind Tony and Ziva.

Tony:In an unattractive kind of way.Got zip at Fort Belvoir boss.

Ziva:Captain Reynolds got along with everyone.

Tony:No one heard a thing last night.I'm gonna go check those phone records.

Ziva:I am going to help him.

Stephanie:Does it really matter what I made for dinner?.Uh...Chicken piccata,Slightly overdone,Steamed vegetables,Slightly underdone, served with a Chardonnay that was just right.Did he appear at all agitated?. 

Mann:No.

Stephanie:You having fun Jethro?.

Me and Jethro walk into the Interrigation with Coffee's.

Jethro:Still decaf?.

Stephanie:We need to talk.

Jethro:The colonel's conducting the interview.

Mann:I'm done.

I walk out into the hallway.

Stephanie:Why are you targeting my boyfriend?.You couldn't make me happy so you won't let me be happy with someone else is that it?.

Jethro:No.

Stephanie:Then what are you doing?.

Jethro:What I've always had to do Stephanie my job.

I see Jethro trying to leave but his Ex stop's him.

Stephanie:Can we at least finish one conversation?.

Jethro:I'm starting to feel like I'm married again.

Stephanie:That's funny.I never felt like we were ever married.Look Eric didn't do this and I don't know what evidence you've got that makes you think he did but you're wrong.Just don't screw this up for me Jethro.

Jethro:It's not about you.

Stephanie:Well it was never about me was it?.

Tim:"Clears throat".Boss?.Abby needs to see us.

Mann:I'm just going to."Leaves".

Jethro:I'm happy you found somebody.I'll send an agent down to escort you out."Closes door".

We start walking.

Jethro:Cyber guy here yet?.

Tim:Yeah in with Abby.She'll be fine.


	25. Chapter 25

After the case me and Jethro walk into the bullpen seeing the team.Duckt,Palmer and Abby enter the room after being called up.

Jethro:Team we got news.

Roxanna:As you know I'm being evicted from my apartment.But I'm gonna be moving to a new place.But before i say the new place...Me and Jethro have been datung for a year now.We are moving in together.

Everyone looks at us in shock but then smile and Abby hugs me.

Abby:You should have told us sooner!.

Roxanna:We wanted to have time to ourselves.Now you have time to question us because I do need help packing my apartment.

After a while I hop on my Motorcycle heading to my apartment the team in their cars behind me.We go into my apartment and begun packing after packing boxes I take a box and put it on my motorcycle as Tony walks over to me.

Tony:Go ahead to Gibbs we'll take the boxes over.

Roxanna:Thanks Tony."Smiles".

Tony:No problem.

I hop on my motorcycle leaving to Jethro's house.Once I get there I bring the box inside placing it in the living room as Jethro walks over hiving me a peck on the lips.We walk over to the fire place.

Roxanna:This is gonna be our house."Smiles".

Jethro:Our home.

Roxanna:Has a nice ring to it.

I lean towards Jethro as he's about to kiss me i pull back smirking.

Jethro:You tease.

Roxanna:The team will be here any moment.

Jethro:Then lets take our moment.

Jethro kisses me which turns into a make out session as we kiss we hear simeone clear their throats we look at the team abd both me and Jethro are blushing.

Roxanna:Y-you guys can place the 9 boxes anywhere.

The team smirk at us going to grab boxes as Abby looks at us.

Abby:Just no funny business kids."Leaves".

Me and Jethro chuckle as they bring in boxes.After bringing all 10 boxes inside we all sit down on the couch and Jethro turns on the TV and starts cooking cheese burgers.We watch John Wayne till the Burgers are done.As we eat we joke around and recount past memories.As the team talks i think about the event's leading up to Me and Jethro's friendship that over the years turned into a committed relationship.

-Flashback-

I hop onto my motorcycle and leave the apartment and go to the NCIS headquarters.When i'm there i see the Director Morrow and a cute guy standing next to him.I park my motorcycle and walk up to them.

Roxanna:I hope i'm not to late.

Morrow:Don't worry about it Roxanna.This is Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Roxanna:Hello.It's a pleasure to meet you."Shakes his hand".

Jethro:"Nods".

Morrow:Shall we go inside?.

Roxanna:We shall.

\-------------------------

Tony:"Looking out the window".Oh I love priority rides!.Boss this is the best!.

Jethro:"Writing".I miss canvas seats.

Roxanna:We have a Priority ride at the BAU it's nice to be on one of these again after a long time.

Kate:You've only been gone a week.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Tony:Check this out."Presses a button showing a fridge in the wall".What do you want?.

Jethro:Get to work.

Tony:I already started."Opens laptop and Reads".Guantanamo enjoys a year round tropical climate cooled by the breezes from the Windward Passage.Some of the more popular pastimes include skin diving,Sunbathing and horseback riding.

Kate:I would be the last one to rain on your parade Fidel but you're logged onto an official Navy website.It's PR.

Jethro:This isn't."Drops file onto the table".It's the NCIS file on Special Agent Paul Cassidy.She's an interrogator at Camp Delta.Special Agent Cassidy is not to know that Sa'id is dead.

Kate:We're not working with her?

Roxanna:Sa'id was carrying five un mailed letters of hers.Until we find out how she was involved with him, she's out of the loop.

Tony:I can't believe we're in a forty million dollar Gulf Stream.I mean it's got to be CNO's or SECNAV's.You know Tiger Woods has one of these.Tom Cruise all the big movie stars.This is their ride.

Jethro:Tony?.

Tony:Yeah boss?.

Jethro:Can we get to work?.

Tony:Sure thing.Just check this out."Presses button on the plane screen and Laughs".It's a Gulf Stream.

\-------------------------

We here Tony yell in the morning and we rush into his room to see he has his gun pointing at an Iguana.We then see Tony isn't wearing clothes and he quickly covers up with a small chair.

Jethro,Roxanna:I need coffee.

Me and Jethro walk to the kitchen.Jethro makes some Coffee with his own Blend and after the Coffee is finished he grabs two cup's pouring the Coffee in both and hands me a cup.I say my thank you's as i put milk and sugar in my Coffee.

Jethro:Crazy morning.

Roxanna:I've had crazier.

Jethro:"Raises eyebrow".Should i even ask?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".I put away Serial Killer's almost every week.Benjamin Atkins,Anthony Balaam and Robert Berdella and many more killer's.Every morning i got up trying to figure out how to solve the case with the team.

Jethro:Your right that is crazier.

Roxanna:Looking at crime photo's in those files was heart breaking.

\-------------------------

Jethro:"Hands Kate the laptop".Get this off to Abby first thing in the morning.

Kate:You know Gibbs sometimes you can be a real...

Jethro:Bastard?.

Kate:Yes.

Jethro:Yeah well my gut is telling me Agent Cassidy is telling the truth.

Kate:So then what's the problem?.

Jethro:Romance between agents Kate...it never works.

Kate:Are you speaking from experience?.

Jethro:"Gives her a look".

Roxanna:I'm going to take my chance to say before i hit the hay that most Romances between agents don't always work but some do.

Kate:Now you are speaking from experience.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Kate:Come on time for girl talk.

Roxanna:I'd rather hit the hay.

I leave to me and Kate's room.Who follows and doesn't say a word.

\-------------------------

Roxanna:May i go with you?.

He nods and we leave.As we leave the building Gibbs looks at me with concern in his eyes.

Jethro:You rarely ask to get coffee with me.

Roxanna:Kate...She was determined to get me to open up.In the 1 year and 6 month's we have known eachother."Chuckles with tears in her eyes".She actually got me to open up to her a few months ago for the first time we talked about an important thing from 2001.....She was a sister to me Jethro....On this team we are family and she was ripped from us by that Son of a bitch."Cries".

Jethro:"Hugs her".

\-------------------------

After a long case i ask Gibbs to go to Autopsy with me so i can visit Kate's body.We get there and he opens the freezer where the body's are kept and he lifts up the blanket she's coverd with to show her face.I nod and he recovers her.

Roxanna:We were at a bar.

Jethro:"Looks to her".

Roxanna:I told her of an event from March 11th 2001.....I was engaged to an Agent named Darren Collins....I was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl.Gregory helped us pick out a name.We named her Sheliana.There was a drive by shooting.Killed Darren and the bullet hit my stomach immediately killing my daughter.Only few people in my life know this.

Jethro:"Hugs her".

Roxanna:I feel like this is loosing Sheliana and Darren all over again."Cries".

Jethro:I'm here.We are all here.Remember that.

Roxanna:"Nods".She was like a little sister.She was only 32 she had a long life in head of her.

\-------------------------

I get ready and leave on my Motorcycle parking it down the road from Jethro's house i quietly walk into his house and make my way to his basement steps.I hear singing from Jethro so i stay put so he doesn't see or hear me.I realize he is Singing Saddle My Dreams.

Jethro:"Sings".I didn't mean to find it out,Though it's really nothing new,We laid our cards on the table baby,He was holding you,For some you win,And some you lose,And some you tie in lies,Seems love is what I've always given,And never what I got,So saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies,There'll be times I'll think of you,They'll be memories to fade  
Life is still a card game baby,Love is just the ace,Well some you win,And some you lose,The game don't ever end,Seems love is always needing play,Somewhere I've never been,So saddle my dreams.I'll be riding again.Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies.Morning got a path in front of me,Morning let me ride on past,Another memory,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Hiding my sorrow inside,Saddle my dreams,I'll be riding again,Borrow some truth,To pay for all your lies.

I walk down the stair's further and i smile.

Roxanna:Hello.

Jethro:"Stops Sanding".Hi.

Roxanna:You've got a great singing voice."Smiles".

Jethro:"Clears throat".

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Shy?.

Jethro:"Starts Sanding blushing".Nope.

Roxanna:Can't trick this profiler of 17 years Jethro.

Jethro:"Stops Sanding and turns toward Roxanna".

Roxanna:Your blushing.And quiet.Which is unusual around me.

Jethro:Don't profile me.

I feel his breath on my face which sends tingles down my spine.

Roxanna:Can't turn it off like the Elevator Switch Gibbs.

Jethro:"Shakes his head".

Jethro walks over to the Bourbon grabbing it and two mugs.He walks back over pouring Bourbon in each mug and hands me one that says "Best Sister Ever" on it.

Roxanna:Best Sister Ever?."Raises Eyebrow".

Jethro:Found it at a store for a dollar.Thought you would like it.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Love it.

Jethro:"Smiles taking a sip of Bourbon".

Roxanna:"Sips her Bourbon".

After taking a few sips of Bourbon i look around for a Sanding tool not seeing any and Jethro goes over to a Drawer taking one out handing it to me and his hand briefly touches mine as i grab the Sander.Chills go down my spine but i ignore it as i start Sanding the Boat with Jethro.Thru the night we talk and sip Bourbon till the entire bottle is empty which makes us drunk.I jump down off the stool and almost fall to the ground but Jethro catches me and stands me back up onto my feet.I laugh as i see his face has saw dust on it.I reach up not thinking and wipe it off him.Jethro looks at me and then lets go of me as i step back.As i start to walk to my jacket i slip Jethro catching me again.As he helps me up he falls over taking me with him and as we are on the floor we laugh at our Drunken clumsiness and stay on the floor talking and laughing with non filtered words.After what seems like hours we sit up then Jethro stands up reaching for my hand.I take his hand and he helps me up.As i stand our faces are inches away from eachother and we stare at eachother's lips.As i go to pull back Jethro brings me closer kissing me and it feels like fireworks go off.


	26. Chapter 26

-Flashback's Continue-

Jethro:I'm retiring.I'm going to Mexico.

Roxanna:Are you saying what i think your saying?.

Jethro:"Sighs nodding".

Roxanna:Jet the team will be loosing you.They can't loose me too.And i won't go to Mexico you know i want to be near Greg.

Jethro:I know.That's why.I'm ending whatever we have going on.

Roxanna:"Hugs him".Jethro.Whatever makes you happy."Smiles".I support.

Jethro:"Nods".

We stare at each other for a moment.Then Jethro kisses me and pulls back.Which my heart breaks as he Starts the Elevator and we leave it.

\-------------------------

Jethro:"Turns around looking at Jen,Roxie and the team".Semper fi.

Roxanna:Orah.

Jethro smiles at me and walks into the elevator with Ducky as i walk to my office and close the door silently crying.

\-------------------------

Tim:You know choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with is not easy.Who wouldn't want to know all the facts before deciding?.

Ziva:Isn't that what dating's all about?.

Tony:Yeah you should try that sometime McGee.

Tim:Gee I wonder what would happen if you two hooked up?.Guys meet your love child.

Ziva:"Laughs".

Tony,Ziva:Do Gibbs and Roxanna!.

Ziva:Mmm.Now that's not a bad combination.

I get up walking in at the Monitor to see a beautiful girl.

Tony:Even with Gibbs as a father I'd date her.

Roxanna:Oh,Really?.I wouldn't even let you touch her Tony.I would teach her to have standards."Smirks".

Jethro:"Looks at Roxanna".

Abby:Ah!.You and Roxanna make nice Gibblets Gibbs.

Jethro:McGee pull up that website.While you three were playing Abby found out where our Lieutenant was the day she was abducted.

\-------------------------

After finishing the case Jethro calls and asks me over to his house.When i enter his house he is in the living room.He walks over hugging me.

Jethro:I'm Sorry.

Roxanna:Breaking your own rules?.

Jethro:"Smirks".Wouldn't be the first time.

Roxanna:You have nothing to be sorry about Jet.You broke off whatever we had 4 months ago because you wanted to see your friend Mike in Mexico and quit NCIS.I supported your decision no matter how much it hurt and still hurts me.

Jethro:"Hugs her".It hurt me too.I never stopped thinking about you and the team.

Roxanna:Yet you didn't want to leave Mexico....Damn it i fell in love with you Jethro!,And you just up and leave!....I couldn't go back out into the field because i was hurt not seeing you there for an entire 4 months!"Tears run down her cheeks"......I missed you so much.And now your back and what?,We ignore the 5 dates we went on?.The romantic moments we had?.

Jethro:No..."Walks up to her wiping her tears running down her cheeks".I fell in love with you too.But 4 months ago the trauma i went thru 15 years ago came back up.I had to get thru it again and adjust before i could ask you something.

Roxanna:Ask me what?.

Jethro:Will you be my girlfriend?.

Roxanna:Yes you idiot.

Jethro brings me in for a kiss and in that moment i feel happier than in the last 4 months.

-Flashbacks end-

Tim:Remember when Roxanna took down 2 bad guys by punching a guy in the face and kicking the other one?.

Tony:"Chuckles".Yeah and we called Roxanna.Chuck Norris for an entire week.

Jethro,Abby:"Chuckles".

Roxanna:Don't forget about the prank war Tony.

Tony:How could i ever?,I let you win.

Roxanna:No you didn't.Your just a sore looser.

We all drink our Bourbon and i smile.Knowing where i belong.With my 3rd family.First is Mom,Greg and Dad,2nd is the BAU and 3rd is NCIS and with Jethro.


	27. Chapter 27

-Previously-

I walk into the bullpen to see Tim at his desk and Abby and Ducky talking.

Ducky:Common courtesy is the first casualty in a Jethro war.

Ducky's phone rings.

Abby:Who is it?.

Ducky:"Shows her his phone".

Abby:Ah."Reaches for it".

Ducky:It's for me."Turns around".Jethro...I know i typically dominate the conversation but since you called me..."Sighs".Oh dear.I-I can't believe that it happened so...Tony and Ziva?...What can i do?....I assume one of them is...Jethro..."Hangs up and turns around".

Tim:Who?.

Ducky:Jenny.

Abby:"Gasps".

I hug Abby.

Roxanna:How?.

Ducky:Murdered.Firefight.

Roxanna:"Nods".

\-----

Leon Vance replaced Jenny as he director.He asks us to his office that used to be Jenny's.

Leon:Bad Few Days.Officer David.The liaison position with NCIS is being terminated.Your going home...McGee I'm moving you across to the Cyber Crimes Unit.You'll be working with Officer Hollsworth starting tomorrow....DiNozzo.

Tony:Sir?.

Leon:You've been reassigned.Agent Afloat USS Ronald Reagan.Pack your bags you fly out tomorrow.Agent Gibbs."Hands him 3 files".Meet your new team.

-Now-

{NCIS 6X01} {September 23rd 2008}

I hide behind one of the bullpen wall's doing paperwork and listening to Jethro's new team and i hear a phone ring.

Keating:You want to get that?

Langer:Hello...No Special Agent DiNozzo's been reassigned.Special Agent Langer...Maybe I can uh...Uh I don't know several months ago.Well I'm not authorized to say but you could try the personnel department and...Hello?.

I hear a phone being put away.

Langer:Four months I've been sitting here fielding calls for DiNozzo.And I swear they're all women.

Lee:And that surprises you?...Have you seen my Oman threat assessment?.

Langer:Oh is tha what this is?."Laughs".And i thought it was a copy for a Travel Brochure.Come see Sunny Oman.

Lee:Give me the file Langer.

Langer:Oh.

Keating:Give her the File Langer.

I get up from my spot and walk into the Bullpen as he say's that.

Jethro:Give her the File Langer.

Keating:"Get's up".Good Morning Sir.

Lee:Morning Sir.

Langer:"Stands up".Morning Sir.

Jethro:So glad we all agree on something.

Roxanna:Oh really now?.

Jethro:"Hands her a cup of Coffee".

Roxanna:And here i was thinking you were talking of something else."Smirks".

Jethro:"Shakes his head blushing and goes to his desk".Agent Lee Oman Threat Assessment.

Lee:Right here sir."Takes it from Langer".

The File drops to the floor and she get's down on her knee's to pick it up and Keating helps her.

Lee:Sorry Sir.

Jethro:Told you about calling me sir.

Lee:Gibbs.

Jethro look's at Langer who is shaking his head.As Jethro gives him a look Langer picks up a paper from the floor.

Keating:Oh a call came in for you.I took a message sir...Uh Gibbs.

Jethro:"Holds up the paper".Yes i can see right here in the message taken by Box Keating.

Keating:Uh he said it was...

Jethro,Roxanna:Urgent.

Jethro:"Grabs Phone and dial's".Special Agent Gibbs for Detective Reynolds.

Langer:"Whispers".It'll get better.

Lee:"Whispers".Yeah...When he retires.

I glare at her.

Jethro:Alright."Hangs up".Grab your gear.

Lee:Oh.

The team goes to their desks grabbing their gear.As Me and Jethro start walking to the edge of the bullpen with our Coffee's.Langer and Keating walk past us after the team took so long.

Langer:Sorry.

We look up at Director Leon Vance who walks into his office after looking at us.Me and Jethro walk to the Elevator where the team is heading into it.The door's close then open again because the team closed them.

Lee:Oh my god.My Fault sir.Sorry.Gibbs i was pressing the wrong thing.

We walk in.

Keating:She was.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro are walking and talking with a Woman at the crime scene.

???:That's why they get the cheap rates you see...It's far away from everything.Didn't worry him.Paid cash up front 18 weeks.

Jethro:Not curious why you didn't see him all that time?.

???:Life in the park bleeds the curiosity out of you.

We stop and turn to her.

???:Live and let live.I only came to see him because his rent was due.

Jethro:"Signals for her to continue walking".

We walk to a part of the crime scene as the team go over to the Victim's car.

Jethro:Langer.

Langer:Deceased is Petty Officer Steven Nicholas Vargo.Failed to report for duty back in May.Four and a half month's ago.

Roxanna:Where?.

Langer:Navy Yard.Lived in Auxiliary housing left work.Didn't return to his room.I guess he found this little piece of paradise more appealing.

Jethro:What sort of job?.

Langer:Strategic Planning building right next door to ours.

Jethro:Security Clearance?.

Langer:As high as they go.

Jethro:Okay."Points".Get a statement.

We walk to Ducky to see the body.

Ducky:Mr.Palmer tell Agent Gibbs he can send in the B team.

Jethro:"Looking at the body".That implies there's an A team Duck.

Ducky:Isn't there?.

Jethro:They're all A teams.

Ducky:Perhaps some of them even A plus.

Roxanna:Sleeping?.

Ducky:Well there are other reasons men take their clothes of to go to bed Roxanna.You should know.

Jethro:"Chuckles".

Roxanna:You told him about what i said this morning didn't you?.

Jethro:You said it not me.

Roxanna:Your cruising for a brusing Jethro.And prank wars aren't your usual cup of Coffee."To Ducky".Any evidence of what you said Ducky?.

Jimmy:Well he did come to a sticky end"Hands Ducky a pillow"...I'll go get the gurney."Leaves".

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Ducky:Single gunshot wound to the upper temporal area probably while asleep the pillow was held against his head to muffle the shot.Nothing to suggest a struggle.You know the stench in here must have been unbearable.Isn't anybody curious anymore?.

Jethro:Bled out.Like him.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro walk into Tim's work area.

Tim:High School Math Pringle.What's your point?.

Pringle:I put the wrong divisor.

Tim:Recalculate.Dallas.

Dallas:Boss?.

Tim:Still need that encryption key.

Dallas:Still Working on it boss.

Jethro smirks at me and turns back to Tim.

Jethro:Boss?.

Tim turns around seeing Me and Jethro and he stands up.

Tim:Boss.

His co workers get back to work after he looks at them.

Tim:Uh...I'm not really their boss...They call me that because i'm a field Agent you know i carry the handgun...It's good to see you Boss and you too Roxie.

Roxanna:You heard from Ziva?.

Tim:Uh yeah.An email every week until about three weeks ago.I thought maybe she went on vacation.

Jethro:No try undercover Mcgee.

Tim:Undercover would make sense her being Mossad and all.

Roxanna:Know how to contact her?.

Tim:Cell phone?.

Jethro:No longer connected.

Jethro's phone rings and he answer's it.

Jethro:"Into Phone".Yeah,Gibbs...Put her on...Ziva?...You okay?...Yeah raw feed out of ZNN.You might want to call them...What can you tell me?."Get's his notepad out"...Brian Roberts?...Old Navy friend of Roberts was found murdered this morning.Steve Vargo.Worked Strategic Planning top secret clearance.Who was the Target?...Why?...Cleaning house?...Who tipped you off about Roberts?...We miss you Ziva...Gotta go....Yeah you take care too."Hangs up".

*****************************************

Jethro:Steve Vargo.What do yo know about him?.

Tim:Boss i'm not sure i can exactly tell you what i know.Orders.

Jethro:"Points up".

Tim:Yeah him.


	28. Chapter 28

Me and Jethro are in Vance's office staring at a picture.

Leon:People say this is one of the greatest sports photo's ever taken.Muhammad Ali and Sonny Liston.May 25th 1965.First round,First Minute.Ali hit him Sonny went down,Stayed down.Then all hell broke loose.Lot of people thought it was fixed,Thought Sonny took a dive.

Jethro:That what you think?.

Leon:I think it's easy to jump to the wrong conclusions withought all the facts."Turns to Jethro and Roxanna".Swing away.

Jethro:"Turns to Leon".You didn't break up my team because of Jenny's death.

Leon:No.Five months ago i got a series of anonymous calls from a Navy Petty Officer.Eventually he identified himself as Steve Vargo.Said he had gambling debts and that he was being black mailed into supplying highly classified Data to someone.

Roxanna:What sort of Data?.

Leon:He wouldn't tell me.But Vargo was a specialist in the Middle East.He said he downloaded a critical file but he hadn't passed it on.

Jethro:Change of heart.

Leon:I believed him.On the Director's orders i flew to DC.I arranged to meet him.He was gonna give me the name of that contact but he didn't turn up.Next Day he didn't report for duty.Now i know why.

Jethro:You didn't answer the question Leon.

Leon:The reason i broke up your team Gibbs was because whoever was blackmailing Vargo was an NCIS Agent.

Jethro:Not one of mine.

Leon:No.From what Vargo told me i narrowed it down to three Agents.

We walk over to his Monitor.

Leon:The only reason i broke up your team was so i could form a new one."Clicks the remote showing the team in the bullpen".So you could help me find out which one of these three."Point's"...Is betraying their country.

Jethro:You were gonna get around to telling Me and Roxanna?.

Leon:Had no evidence.I figured i put you with them your radar's would go off.And one day you'd come to me and say yo had a doubt about one of them.

Jethro:A doubt?,A doubt,Leon?!...I got a doubt about every one of them.Got a former FBI guy that doesn't listen.Got a boy genius who doesn't drive.I got a Lawyer that doesn't shoot.

Leon:"Focuses the camera on Langer".Langer made the jump to NCIS eight months ago from the FBI.

Jethro:He got no special treatment.

Leon:But you did recommend him.

Jethro:He called me.

Leon:And you endorsed him.Now your having second thought's.Not the Agent you thought you were getting.

Jethro:Why don't you just say it?.

Leon:"Turns to Jethro".He used you to get inside the Agency.

Jethro:Doesn't make him guilty.

Leon:Just Clever."Walks o his desk".Pentagon know's there's a security breach.They don't know how bad.I seized all of Vargo's computer's and his hard drives.We've been working on them."Sits down".

Jethro:Mcgee.

Leon:That's why i moved him down there.Seven level's of Encryption so far.Every level harder to crack than the last.I wasn't the only one Vargo contacted.Confided in his old Navy buddy Brian Roberts.Then a week ago Roberts turned up in Tel Aviv.Vargo was a specialist in Israel.

Roxanna:And that's why you sent Ziva back.

Leon:Mossad mounted an operation.They were gonna pick up Roberts last night in Morocco but they weren't quick enough.

Jethro:"Looks at the Monitor".Someone is tying up an loose end.

Leon:I think Vargo told Roberts the name of the NCIS Agent.And i'm guessing Roberts was trying to sell that name to anybody who was willing to pay.

Jethro:So,What?.Four Month's you got nothing.

Leon:We got nothing.

Before me and Jethro leave the director's office...Leon stops me and tell's us he needs to talk to me.Jethro goes downstairs and i sit down at the director's desk across from him.He hands me a paper.

Leon:I found that this morning.Jenny never gave it to you.

I look down to read.

Dear Roxanna Terra Emery Jones.

You have been ordered to choose either of the following.

1.Stay with NCIS as an Supervisory Special Agent.

2.Stay Second Director for other Agency's.

Roxanna:"Looks at Leon".

Leon:Your president friends joined in saying you may stay on Gibbs team if you choose to stay.You have been ordered to step down as NCIS Second Director.Your choice expires in 4 days.If i found it earlier i would have told you right away.

Roxanna:This is so much to take in.

Leon:I understand....Jenny told me quite a lot about you.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".She used to call me her favorite Second Director...."Sighs".I-I need to get downstairs.Think about these orders and my options.

As i'm about to leave Leon calls my name and i turn around.

Leon:Anyone tell you that you and Gibbs make a good couple?.

Roxanna:We balance eachother out."Smiles".Yes everyone does.

Leon:You will be able to keep your office by the way.Jenny told everyone how much you adore it.

Roxanna:"Sighs Chuckling".Of course she did...Spilling my secrets.

Leon:"Laughs".

I leave Leon's office and head straight for mine walking quickly and i close my door behind me and go to my desk.I sit down and turn my chair to face my window and i start to tear up.I look to my right at a photo of Me and Darren and another of Me and my father.

Roxanna:"Quietly".You both would know what to do..."Sighs".

I wipe my tears and hear my office door open and close.I look to my left to see Jethro and i stand up hugging him.

Jethro:What's wrong?.

Roxanna:I've got orders to step down as NCIS Second Director.I was given two choices.One to stay here as SSA and i have permission to be on your team.My second choice is to stay Second Director for another Agency.That could be anywhere in the world Jethro...I just don't know what to do...Your here,Greg's in New Jersey.Abby,Ducky and Jimmy are here."Hugs him".It's all to much in one day to process.

Jethro:Roxanna.If you stay i'll be more than glad to have you on my team.I'll even let you order the team around as you usually do.I know you like that.And if you choose to be Second Director for another Agency...We wil make it work...I'll support your decision either way.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Thank you Jet.

Jethro:Your Welcome Rox.

*****************************************

???:Bye Boss,Night Boss.

The co worker's of Tim's continue to say that as the Elevator doors close and they leave.

Jethro:You call him?.

Tim:Director's on his way down.

Jethro:You like working down here Mcgee?.

Tim:Boss.I'm sorry.He made it very clear to me that I-I couldn't talk to anyone except for him.

Jethro:Wouldn't have stopped you in the past.

Tim:Well it's not the same.We were a team.I would give this up in a heartbeat.To be working with You,Roxie and Ziva again.

Jethro:And Dinozzo?.

Tim:Yeah.Him too.

The Elevator door's open to reveal Director Vance.

Leon:You can tell them Mcgee.

Tim:Cracked the eighth level of the Encryption."Sits down".Which is not actually accurate because they're not really level's of encryption so much as packets of information all encrypted with a new layer of protection that...that you really don't need to know about.Now this is the next series of packets contained System Archives,Logging Information,Time Stamped Data Transfer Reports...I really have been down here to long haven't I?...Okay the day before he disappeared Vargo connected to a thumb drive about this size."Holds a small red drive up".To a classified computer and downloaded a 2.75 gigabyte file.

Jethro:What sort of Data?.

Tim:Don't Know.Haven't cracked that level of encryption.

Leon:Something he could easily hide.Probably took it with him.

Jethro:Or put it some place safe.

Leon:Maybe.Thank yo Mcgee.Keep Agent Gibbs and Roxanna in the loop.

Tim:Will do."Get's up".Good night Director.Good Night Boss and Roxie.

Jethro,Roxanna:Night.

Leon:Solve this first then we'll talk.

Jethro:Ziva too.

*****************************************

Tim:Got something here Boss and Roxie.

Jethro:Want to call Vance?.

Tim:Uh...He can wait."Sits down".We did an extensive search through Vargo's phone records."Types".Home,Office,Cell.No unusual flagged number's.

Jethro:Mcgee.You did not get us down here to tell us something you didn't find.

Tim:The Trailer Park.Has a pay phone.Searched through the phone records."Typing".The day after Vargo moved in there were three calls placed from that payphone to NCIS.

Roxanna:Who?.

Tim:"Typing".Main switchboard.But by cross checking the phone log on the main server against all incoming calls at the time reference...The legal department.Special Agent Lee.

-Time Skip-

Lee:Uh is this something i should be seeking advice on?.

Leon:Your the Lawyer Agent Lee.You feel you need council by all mean's call someone.

Lee:I never knowingly had any contact with Petty Officer Steve Vargo.

Leon:He called you three times from a pay phone."Hands her a paper".At the Trailer park just before he was murdered.

Lee:"Looks at the paper".Oh my god.That was him.

Roxanna:You remember talking to him?.

Lee:The timing's right and four months ago i received three call's from a man who refused to identify himself.It was from a pay phone and i could hear him feeding the coins.He wanted legal advice.

Jethro:About what?.

Lee:He said he'd been stealing from the Pentagon.He wouldn't say what.I figured it was siphoning off money from a Pentagon account.He refused to say and then he just stopped calling.

Jethro:And you didn't tell anyone?.

Lee:I filed a report and i put it in the system.It was very thin.Nothing to go on.Nobody ever asked me about it.If you check my report filings for that week you'll find them.

Leon:"Takes the paper".Shouldn't be a problem then.Thank you Agent Lee.Would you ask McGee to step in on your way out please?.

Lee:Yes sir..."Looks to Jethro".Sir uh."Leaves".

Leon:Sounds Credible.That's what Vargo said to me.

Jethro:Maybe.

Tim walks into the office.

Leon:McGee check Lee's files on the day's that Vargo called and see if she logged in a report.

Roxanna:Full backround check's on all of them.Lee,Keating,Langer.

Jethro:Phone Records,Bank Cards,Credit Cards.

Tim:Got It.

Leon:Any update with the hard drive?.

Tim:Well we are still trying to crack the encryption but there may be another way.See i think we can find out what classified material Vargo was downloading.

Leon:Go on.

Tim:The only information we have is the file's hash number.

Leon:Every file has one.

Tim:And no two are the same.So if we can access the Pentagon's system we can scan for that hash number and it should lead us to the file Vargo downloaded.Course we would have to go thru some channels.

Jethro:That the fastest way?.

Tim:i was worried you might ask me that.

Leon:"Looks to Jethro and back to Tim".We didn't have this conversation.

*****************************************

Jethro and Tim leave Leon's office and i sit down in the chair across Leon's.

Leon:I assume you have come to a decision?.

Roxanna:I have...I have worked here for almost 5 year's.I met Jethro here.Got myself a 3rd family outside my parents and Brother and the BAU team.So why leave now?."Smiles".I for now on will be an SSA on Jethro's team he even said he will let me boss the team around as usual.

Leon:"Chuckles".Then it's settled.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

-Time Skip-

Leon:Now we know what Vargo downloaded.It's the joint chiefs battle plans in the event of an attack on Israel.I'm going to have to brief SECNAV.

Tim's phone rings and he answers it.

Tim:"Into Phone".McGee.

Leon:Our ability to respond to any threat or Attack in the middle east has been compromised.If this get's in the wrong hands every ship in the Gulf will be in danger.

Tim:Found Something.Agent Lee logged into the Strategic Planning office at the exact same time every Friday for a six month period prior to Vargo Disappearing.Logged in at the same time,Logged out 30 minutes later.Like Clockwork.

Jethro:She was meeting someone.

-Time Skip-

The Agent we were looking towards was Agent Brett Langer.We found Agent Lee with his dead body in a room.Lee was freaking out and Jethro and me comforted her.In the bullpen me and Jethro walk in from the Elevator to see Agent Lee packing up her things.She see's us and smiles as we walk to her/Ziva's desk.

Jethro:Done.

Lee:Done.Look...I know yo never thought much of me as a field Agent.Either of you."Looks to Jethro".You probably never thought much of me as a Lawyer.

Jethro:Oh that's more the profession than the person.

Lee:But if you ever need...I mean...If the chance ever comes up again...

Her phone rings and she ignores it.

Jethro:Might be important.

Lee:"Smiles".It can wait.

Jethro and Lee shake hands and she goes to grab her things but Jethro takes her box.

Jethro:i got it.

Lee:Thank you.

Jethro:Mm-hmm."Hands her the box".

Lee:"Looks at Tony's desk".Do we know why he did it?.

Jethro:Money...Probably.

Lee:Well...Thanks.Be seeing you."Walks away".

Abby walks up behind us excited with an arm around Tim's.

Abby:Yay...Oh my god i'm so excited.McGee i can't believe it pinch me.

Tim:"Pinches her".

Abby:Ow."Swats at his hand and looks at Jethro hugging him".Thank you."Looks up".There she is!.,Ziva!.Your back!,Your back!,Yay!."Hugs Ziva".

Jethro hugs her after Abby does.I then take my chance hugging her.Still having an off feeling about Agent Lee as she leaves.But it could be my own anger at her and how she treated Jethro in the time we've known her.


	29. Chapter 29

{October 14 2008}

I am in the bullpen standing next to Jethro's desk who is sitting and the Team who are working.As everything is so quite the Elevator breaks the silence by it dinging and the doors opening and Dr.James Wilson runs out and over to me.

Roxanna:Wilson?,What's wrong?,Is it Greg?.

Wilson:It's Mrs.House....We have to go.

Roxanna:I'll grab my purse and jacket.

I grab my purse and jacket quickly and i walk back out to the bullpen.

Jethro:I'll walk you to the doors.

We walk to the Elevator doors and Wilson presses the button.

Jethro:"Kisses her forehead".See you soon.

Roxanna:See you soon Jet.And don't get hurt in the field.

I say that as i walk into the Elevator.

Jethro:No Guarantee's.

I sign I love you to him in sign Language and he signs it back to me as the doors close.Me and Wilson leave headquarters and Wilson open the back door of his car for me and i get in seeing Greg upfront.

Greg:It's a trap.We are going to his funeral.

Roxanna:Who's?.

Greg:The abuser.

Roxanna:He's dead?!.

*****************************************

Wilson:So he was a bastard.He was still your father.You're biologically programmed to have feelings for him.

Greg:No I'm not.

Wilson:Feelings aren't rational.I know you have trouble with anything that can't be quantified and counted.

Greg:He's not my biological father.

Wilson:"Looks at him".

Greg:I figured it out when I was 12.

Wilson:Of course.You were a Brilliant,Socially isolated 12 year old and you create a parallel universe in which your life doesn't suck.

Greg:I look at the facts.First of all he was deployed on training exercises off Okinawa during the time I had to be conceived.

Wilson:And since you're 150 years old air travel was impossible.

Greg:His second toe is longer than his big toe.Mine isn't.

Wilson:This is sad.You don't believe your mother screwed around-

Roxanna:Your foregetting how i was conceived James.

Wilson:"Sighs".Right.

Greg:I have a distinctive red birthmark on my scalp that matches a certain friend of the family.

Wilson:If you believed this story you wouldn't be telling me about his birthmarks.You'd be telling me about the genetic testing you had done.

Greg:"Looks at the Police car ahead".

Wilson:And since you haven't mentioned it obviously you didn't do it.Because you don't want to...House what are you doing?/

Greg:"Jams his cane against the accelerator". 

Wilson:Get your...get off the...there's a cop!.

We speed past the cop who puts his siren on.Greg pulls his cane back and sits back innocently.

Greg:Uh oh.

Roxanna:We could have just been there by now and have gotten this over with for Mom.

*****************************************

Sheriff Costello is standing by his police car talking into the radio.

Greg:You lost track of your speed?.I think that was Hitler’s excuse.Lost track of the Jews.No one held him responsible.

Wilson:I'm not playing House.

Greg:You were protecting me.Anybody in their right mind would have ratted me out.

Wilson:I'm just trying to speed things along.You are going to this funeral.

Greg's phone ring tone plays.Wilson takes Grege’s phone from his pocket and tosses it to him.

Greg:Make it fast.I don't want to miss the anal cavity search.Not to me.This is radio.And I want a full play by play.

Costello:"Walks up to Wilson".Would you get out of the car please sir?.

Wilson:Officer if you want to give me a ticket I totally understand.

Costello:Just get out of the car sir.

Wilson get's out and get's checked over.

Greg:Cyst?....Wilson's getting arrested.How large?.SUV sized or mid range sedan?.I'm obviously joking.If Wilson was getting handcuffed on the hood of his car would I be carrying on a differential?.

I look and see Wilson getting arrested i sigh and groan leaning back into my seat already annoyed with Greg.

Greg:"Whistles".Is it in the tail or in the head?.

Costello:"Walks up to Greg's door".You too sir.Out of the car.

Greg:"Ignores him".We've got a construction site.A steamroller is plowing-

Costello:"Takes Greg's phone".Out now.

Greg undoes his seat belt and picks up his cane.

Costello:No cane.

Greg joins Wilson facing the hood of the car.The sheriff pushes him so he’s leaning on the hood and frisks him.

Costello points at me and motions for me to walk over.I show him my NCIS badge.He ignores it and looks to James.

Costello:James Evan Wilson there's a warrant for your arrest in Louisiana."Handcuffs Greg".

Costello makes sure i have nothing dangerous and he takes my gun.

Roxanna:I'm NCIS i have a gun on me all times except for home and other visitor places.I showed you my badge.

Costello:"Nods".I heard the name Roxanna Jones some where...Maybe in Virginia?.

Roxanna:You found her."Smiles".Back in 2003 i was hired as the Second Director of NCIS.Now i'm back to being SSA since last month.There have been some cut backs.

Costello:No way.You worked with Gideon and Rossi.

Roxanna:Yeah."Smiles".And dated Gideon once too.Stay's between you and me."Winks".

*****************************************

At the police station Wilson and House sit side by side on a bench.Each of them is handcuffed to an arm of the bench.While i have a separate chair i'm handcuffed too.Greg's phone ringtone play's.

Greg:I need that phone call.I'm a doctor and when someone tries to call you three times it's code for pick up the damn phone before someone dies.

Costello:I'm sure there's other smart doctors.

Roxanna,Greg:You'd be surprised.

Costello:Sibling thing?.

Roxanna:I think we get it from our Mother.We don't have the same Father.

Wilson:"To Greg".You told me you'd taken care of this.

Greg:I did.

Wilson:First words you ever said to me.

Greg:I took care of it.You must've screwed up somehow.

Wilson:"To Costello".Sir?.Not to hurry you but we need to be at a funeral in-

Costello:Nobody is going anywhere or taking any phone calls till I hear back from Louisiana.

Wilson:It's a really old warrant.Isn't there a statute of limitations on this kind of thing?.

Greg:It's suspended when you flee the state.

Wilson:I didn't flee the state.I left the state.Because I don't live in the state.And the charges were just so minor

Costello:"Reads".Vandalism,Destruction of property,Assault.

Wilson:There is a simple explanation.There was a medical convention in New Orleans…

Costello:"Standing to get Coffee".You don't need to explain to me.

Roxanna:May i have a cup Sir?.Me and my boyfriend Jethro live off Coffee.

Costello:"Chuckles".Black,Sugar,Milk?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Sugar and Milk please...Thank you.

Costello:"Hands her a cup".

Roxanna:"Smiles sipping it".Nothing like a nice cup of Coffee after an annoying older Brother is a jerk.

Wilson:"To Costello".I was fresh out of med school.I didn't know anybody at the convention.

Greg:You heard the man Wilson.You don't have to explain.

Wilson:"Angry".I am not gonna sit here wasting time just so you can avoid your father's funeral.

Costello looks at them in interest as i watch them drinking my cup of Coffee.

Greg:He's my father.I have the right to avoid his funeral.

Costello:Not if your mother's alive you don't."To Wilson".Okay…Explain.

*****************************************

Wilson:I was at the hotel bar trying to unwind have a drink.There was this guy who kept playing Billy Joel’s Leave a Tender Moment Alone on the jukebox.

Costello:Leave a Tender Moment is a good song.

Roxanna:Mhmhm.

Greg:It's a great song.He was out of line.

Costello:Not as good as Scenes from an Italian restaurant or-

Wilson:So I-I asked the man to stop politely.

Greg:Yeah you yelled politely.

Wilson:I was polite the first couple of times but courtesy made no impression on this ass.So I threw a bottle into the mirror which successfully conveyed my message.

Greg:And smashed a ten foot antique mirror.And set an example to two other patrons who threw shot glasses.

Wilson:I had nothing to do with that fight.The assault charge was totally bogus.And I paid for the mirror.

Costello:I think I have the picture.I assume you're the guy who was playing the song.

Greg:No I was the guy who bailed him out.

Wilson:That's how we met.I was in jail.

Costello:This guy was a total stranger to you and you bailed him out?.

Greg:It was a boring convention.Had to have somebody to drink with.

Wilson:And there's the foundation of our entire friendship.If you hadn't been bored one weekend it wouldn't even exist.

Greg:Hey there were 3,000 people at that convention.You were the one I thought wasn't boring.That says something.

Wilson:It also says something that you lied to me about getting the charges dropped!.

Greg:I got a lawyer.He cut a deal.You didn't call the guy?.You have to show up at the arraignment.Everybody knows that.

Wilson:Everybody with your misdemeanor experience.

Costello:"Reading a Fax".You can go.

Greg:What?.He-he's a fugitive from justice.That whole story was lies.He stabbed a man.

Costello:"Unlocks he handcuffs".Louisiana doesn't want to pay to get you back.

Greg:Forget Louisiana.He was driving recklessly through your comatose village.Do they put lead in the jelly doughnuts here?.

Costello:Stop acting like such an ingrate and go pay your respects to your father."Walks over to Roxanna unlocking her handcufs".And you keep an eye on him.

Roxanna:"Laughs".Like i did a good job the first time.

*****************************************

Greg:Well of course it's not gallstones.Who thought it was gallstones?...I also said construction site..."To Wilson".Will you just turn around.The thing is two hours over already and that's the third time we passed that colonial with the cross burning out front.

Wilson:I'm not lost.

Greg:I'm not talking about what caused the cyst.I'm talking about what the cyst caused.Everything...Unless it's a multiple cyst with connections to other organs…like a steamroller......Is that your new stripper name?.Bubbles is right.Go echo."Hangs up".

Wilson:I'm not lost."Points in front of the car".

Greg doesn’t look happy as we pull up to an antebellum mansion with a plaque saying it’s the Lambert Funeral Home.

-Time Skip-

In the Funeral home Wilson fixes his tie as we walk past mourner's.

Wilson:Good heavens we haven't missed it after all.It's like the end of a Christmas carol.

Mom sees us and sighs in relief and comes over to us.

Blythe:I'm so glad you're here.Oh it's a load off of my mind just to see you."Hugs Greg then Roxanna".Thank you James.

Greg:Mom how could you delay the funeral?.

Blythe:Honey your dad is dead.He's not going to care.Do you know what you're going to say?.

Greg:I don't know.Just let the minister or one of his buddies from the corps…

Blythe:You're talking.I don't care that you didn't like him.He was your father and he loved you.The war is over Greg.Please do this for me."To Wilson".Stop looking so worried.I know he's gonna make me proud.

Wilson:I'm sure you know him better than I do.

Greg glares at Wilson who walks off.And he follows.

Roxanna:Mom."Hugs her".I'm so sorry.

Blythe:I didn't call and tell you of his death because i knew how you felt.

Roxanna:He threw Coffee on me every time i wanted Milk or Sugar or got him mad.You weren't home when it happened."Tears up".I was never not afraid for you.

Blythe:I know.But i'm okay now."Smiles".We are free but deep down he cared about us all and you know that.

Roxanna:"Nods".

*****************************************

John is in an open casket the bottom of which has an American flag.He’s in full dress uniform including white gloves.I walk and stand next to Greg after seeing John.

???:The lord is my shepherd I shall not want…

Greg:"To Wilson quietly".I am not talking.We were strangers who shared some geography 30 years ago.

Wilson:Right he had no influence on you at all.The father who was compulsive about punctuality.

Greg:His issue.Which I deliberately made not my issue.

Wilson:Thereby making it your issue.Compulsively showing up four hours late,Ignoring discipline,Ignoring rules.

Greg:"Looks around".Oh God he's here.

Wilson:Who's here?."Looks".The one you're pretending is your father?.Nice pick.He looks like Sean Connery.So back when you were devising this fantasy did you tell your father.Dad I refuse to recognize your existence because I have chosen James Bond as my dad?.

Greg:I used different words.

Wilson:What?.Hearing that your own son hates you so much he's replaced you in his mind?.That's gotta suck.How did he take it?.

Greg:I already told you.He didn't speak to me for a summer.

The Opening prayers end and we all sit down.

Blythe:"Standing at the Podium".It means more to me than-than I can say to have all of you here today.And now uh, our son Gregory would like to say a few words.

Greg doesn’t move. 

Blythe:Greg?.

Greg stands his cane and stands up.He and our mother pass as he moves to the podium.He looks around for a moment then starts speaking.

Greg:There's a lot of people here today.Including some from the corps.And I notice that every one of them is either my father's rank or higher.And that doesn't surprise me.Because if the test of a man is how he treats those he has power over it was a test my father failed.

Wilson looks embarrassed.And Mom looks worried.

Greg:This man you're eager to pay homage to he was incapable of admitting any point of view but his own.He punished failure and he did not accept anything less than-

Greg look's at Mom then Wilson and then Me.

Greg:He loved doing what he did.He saw his work as some kind of…Sacred calling.More important than any personal relationship.Maybe if he'd been a better father I'd be a better son.But I am what I am because of him for better or for worse.And I just-I just wish-"Looks down as looking about to cry".

Greg unhooks his cane from the podium and limps to the casket.As he leans down to kiss John.Wilson stares for a second then Stands and i walk up with him.Greg kisses John’s forehead using the opportunity to take a DNA sample from John’s earlobe with the nail clippers he has hidden by a handkerchief in his left hand.As Greg steps back from the casket Wilson puts his hand on Greg's shoulder.They whisper to each other.

Wilson:Put it back.

Greg:Well he's not gonna miss it.

Wilson:I'm done enabling.You can't even let them put him in the ground without making it serve your agenda?.

Greg:You really want to do this in front of everybody?.You wanna punish me or them?.

Wilson:"Pats House’s shoulder and leaves".

Wilson waves at Mom as he leaves an Greg follow's him and i follow behind them.We walk to a room laid out for a wake complete with food,Alcohol and a body in a Casket.


	30. Chapter 30

Wilson:How can I still feel surprise?.You would take even this a moment of real human grief and turn it into a farce.

Greg:Oh cut the crap.You enjoy what I do.I never had to force you.You like coming along for the ride.

Wilson:Yes that's why I'm cheering you on now.

Greg:This is about you needing to be prepared for the worst.So you become an oncologist.No surprises there.Worst happens all the time.But Amber she was young and healthy.Her death came out of nowhere.

Wilson:Don't bring Amber into this.

Greg:And you weren't ready.That makes you angry.The world sucks and you didn't have time to brace yourself.

Wilson:What happened out there is your show!.

Greg:You're scared to death of losing anyone that matters.So you dump the person who matters the most to you!.

Wilson:I'm not scared to death.I'm moving forward!.

Greg:Because no one can take away from you what you no longer have.

Wilson:Oh,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho.Your father's death is about you.Amber's death is about you.I can't imagine why someone wouldn't want to be your friend!.

Greg:Admit it you're angry and you're scared of losing me.

Wilson:I'm not angry I'm not scared.

Greg:Admit it.

Wilson:I'm not afraid.

Greg:Admit it.

Wilson:I've lost people.It happens.

Greg:Admit it.Admit it!.

Wilson:What are you five?.Stop repeating-

Greg:Admit it.Admit it.Admit it.Admit it.Admit it.Admit it.Admit it.Come on admit it.Admit it!.

With a cry Wilson picks up a liquor bottle and flings it through a stained glass window.We all stare.

Greg:Still not boring.

*****************************************

At a diner Me,Wilson and Greg are sitting at a booth.

Wilson:Did you know I was gonna do that?.Because I didn't know I was gonna do that.

Greg:I know you have trouble losing people.In New Orleans I saw you carrying this express package around the conference.And you wouldn't let it go but you wouldn't open it.So I peeked at the return address.

Wilson:Diamond,Fairbairn.

Greg:Divorce attorneys.Your first wife had just served you with papers.

Wilson:Did you know that when you bailed me out?.Were you…doing something nice for me?.

Greg:What did I say about being boring?."Picks up his phone and starts dialing".

Wilson:We owe your mom an apology.

Roxanna:"Nods".

Greg:How'd the bubble test go?...The images aren't grainy...I've seen pictures of you where you look tall.It's iron overload. Creates speckles on the image,Makes it look grainy.Also makes her pancreas fail,Her blood clot and her intestine-...MRI for a better view.And call me back and tell me you're embarrassed because my eyesight is better 500 miles away.I need a phone number."Dials number".I'm a doctor in New Jersey treating one of your clients.A young woman looking for her biological parents.

Wilson:You know you could just wait for the MRI to have your curiosity satisfied.

Greg:What person who is nothing like me are you saying that to?."Into Phone".Did the parents look tan?.The disease she has is genetic which means they should have it too...Discolored teeth?...Right.Thanks...Why not?...Thank you."Hangs up and turns to Wilson".Differential.Say you're a middle aged Chinese woman…

Wilson:Fine.

Greg:Say it.

Wilson:I'm a middle aged Chinese woman.

Greg:Girl comes to you says that she's your long lost daughter.Why would you be frightened?.

Wilson:I'm frightened because she's a threat?.Maybe she knows something?.

Greg:She hasn't seen you since she was an infant.

Wilson:Maybe an inheritance issue.

Greg:They're peasants.

Wilson:Her very presence is a threat.She...what year was she born?.

Greg:83.

Wilson:She's not supposed to be alive.China introduced the one child policy in 1979.Say they didn't want a girl.They tried to kill her.

Greg:Maybe the baby doesn't die.Maybe the father panics or regrets it.Takes the baby to an orphanage.Maybe he doesn't tell his wife.

Wilson:Who freaks out like she's seen a ghost 25 years later when the girl shows up.

Greg:Why does attempted murder from 25 years ago suddenly become relevant to her health now?.

Wilson:Maybe they gave her something toxic.It would have to be fat soluble.

Greg:This is fun isn't it.

I feel a rush of nausea come over me and i run to the ladies bathroom vomiting then i walk back out to the boys.

Greg:How long has it been since you had trouble keeping food down?.

Roxanna:Yesterday Morning.

Greg:"Get's up".Come on we are going to the store.

Roxanna:For what?.

Greg:I need to get something before we drop you off home.

We go to the store and me and James wait in the parking lot for Greg.Greg finally comes out with a plastic bag and he opens a bag of chips.When he get's in the car he hands me the plastic bag.

Greg:Happy later birthday.

Roxanna:Your 6 month's off Greg.

Greg:Just open the bag.

I open the bag seeing two Pregnancy test's.

Roxanna:I'm on birth control.

Greg:Just take them and if they say positive we will stop by the hospital i'll give you an ultrasound and see if it's a Baby or a tumor.

Roxanna:Fine.But you owe me a real birthday present.

Greg:What do you want?.

Roxanna:How about something that shows how proud i am to be your sister.

Greg:Deal.

*****************************************

Later that night i walk into Me and Jethro's home i walk down into the basement and see him sanding.

Roxanna:Jethro.

Jethro:Roxanna.

Roxanna:We need to talk...It's something that will effect our lives.

Jethro walks over to me and he raises his eyebrow.

Roxanna:I'm Pregnant.Jethro i know you didn't want more kids after Kelly but-

I get cut off by Jethro kissing me then picking me up and twirling me around.

Jethro:"Smiles".How far along?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".7 weeks!.

Jethro:"Smiles".


	31. Chapter 31

{NCIS 6X04} (October 15th 2008}

Me and Jethro walk into the bullpen and the team are at their desks.Jethro called Abby to come up in the Elevator.As we wait on them the team looks at me odd while i drink some fruit juice instead of my usual Coffee.A few minutes later Abby walk's out of the Elevator.Jethro stands up from his desk knowing i'm making him tell them the news since i told the team of our relationship.The team all look to Jethro as he begins to talk.

Jethro:Looks like some of your wishes have come true.

Tony:We are not following Boss.

Tony,Tim and Ziva stand up walking over.

Jethro:"Looks to Roxanna then back to the team".We are gonna have a new member to the family.

Abby looks back and forth between Me and Jethro putting the information together and she runs over hugging me.

Abby:AH,I'm so excited for the Gibblet!!!.

Roxanna:'Chuckles".Thanks Abby."Smiles".It was unexpected but we found out yesterday.

Tony:Congratulation's Boss.

The team gives us their congratulations and we talk till Abby gets back to work and so does the team.Half way thru a quite morning Jethro get's a call and we leave to an Alley.Ducky walks past Me and Jethro into the crime scene wearing a tux humming.He walks over to Tony,Tim and Ziva.

Jethro:Three of you were together?.

???:I ran inside to get my card.I left him.

Roxanna:There's no way you could have known Sergeant.

???:I should have.I'm supposed to know everything about them.

Jethro:What about Corporal LaCombe?.

???:Oh Ethan.Funny as all hell.Throws a baseball that'll sting your hand for a week.But other than that Ethan's a mystery.

Jethro:Home Town?.

???:Never wanted to talk about it.Wears a class ring on his right hand.His eyes would glaze over and he'd just start twisting that thing.Sand would get under it rub his finger raw.He never took that thing off.I didn't press him you know?.But he's hiding something back there.

Roxanna:Why don't you get yourself to a hospital Marine.

???:Yes Ma-

Roxanna:Don't even go there.

???:Roxanna.

Roxanna:That's better.

He leaves and Tim who's standing behind Jethro speaks up.

Tim:Camera on the alley way boss.Been KO'd.Time stamp put's it about a half hour before the fight.

Jethro:This wasn't a bar brawl McGee.This was an ambush.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro go into Autopsy and speak with Ducky.

Ducky:Corporal LaCombe's medical report.Surgeon preformed a Craniotomy on his frontal lobe to relieve the pressure.

Jethro:He'll survive?.

Ducky:Well they're cautiously optimistic.Right now he's in a drug induced coma until the swelling subsides.This is more you can say for his friend here.

We walk over to the body that was at the crime scene.

Roxanna:Corporal Taylor.

Jethro:Cause of death?.

Ducky:It's a bit of an oddity.Single blunt force trauma but he had a prior injury.A fractured Vertebrosternal rib."Point's".Ir was re-fractured by the blow."Starts to walk away from the body".The point of the rib went through his pericardium and penetrated his left ventricle causing him to bleed to death.

We walk over to the xrays.

Roxanna:A result of the beating.

Ducky:Yes.But his wasn't nearly as severe as that taken by LaCombe."Looks at the file".In addition to his skull fracture LaCombe had thoracic spine fractures from multiple blunt force traumas left side pnemothorax."Looks to Jethro and Roxie".that's a collapsed lung and a ruptured spleen.I mean without encroaching on your territory Jethro might i suggest...

Jethro:That the dead guy was a dead end.LaCombe was the target.

Ducky:Yeah.Any idea why?.

Jethro:I just started looking Duck.

We start to leave Autopsy.

Ducky:I've heard whispers that your search might take you to Stillwater,Pennsylvania.

Jethro:Ah it may.

Ducky:Digging into a man's past no telling it what it might unearth.

We begin to leave again as Ducky say's

Ducky:Congratulation's for both of you by the way.Tony let me know.

*****************************************

We enter the squad room hearing Tony say as we reach the bullpen...

Tony:He was grown in a cabbage patch.I'm trying to pose a serious metaphysical question here.You want to be clever?,I can be clever.

We enter the bullpen.

Jethro:Just a matter of time Dinozzo."Walking to his desk".

Tony:Tracing the moves of LaCombe and Taylor's squad boss.

Tim:They returned from Iraq three weeks ago arrived at Lejune.

Ziva:No on going emails,No Telephone calls,No Visitors.

Jethro:LaCombe?.

Ziva:Just one aunt on the mother's side.Janet LaCombe.

Tony:Lives in Stillwater,Pennsylvania.

Jethro:So i've heard.

Ziva:Abby lifted traces of anthracite off one of the splinters we recovered.

Jethro and Me leave his desk and as we do Tony says...

Tony:It's like coal dust like you find in a coal mine.

Me and Jethro leave the bullpen and as we do i hear Tim say "Roadtrip".

Jethro:Dinozzo.

Tony:On your six boss.

Jethro:Follow up with the Taylor family.

Tony:"Stops".But I...

Tim and Ziva enter the Elevator with Me and Jethro.

Tony:On it."Whispers to Tim and Ziva".I hate you...Take lot's of pictures.

The Elevator doors close.

Tim:Printed out directions boss.

Jethro:Yeah i know how to get there McGee.

Tim:So when was the last time you went home?.

Jethro:I make it a point to go home every night with Rox.

Tim:Well i mean when was the last time you went to Stillwater?.

Jethro:I'd just joined the Corps.Summer 76.

Ziva:What was it like when you left?.

Jethro:Oh...Whole lot of fanfare,Fireworks,Parades...Might have been the bicentennial.

After he says that i think of what Tony said and i chuckle.

Jethro:What's so funny?.

Roxanna:Tony said you were a cabbage patch kid."Laughs".

Jethro:"Raises an eyebrow".

Roxanna:They were dolls made in 1983.

Jethro:How am i not suprised you know that.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

After a long trip we finally get to Stillwater and we get out as a cop starts their sirens.Tim and Ziva get out of the backseat as i get out of the passenger seat and Jethro out of the driving seat.

Jethro:Well that didn't take long.

The cop guy gets out of his car and walks up to Me and Jethro.

???:You know if you had a little tennis ball buzz cut instead of that salt and pepper you'd remind me of this skinny little wise ass i used to know.Why didn't you tell me you was coming?.

Jethro:Not sure it's worth your trouble.

???:Heard you was a fed now.Never imagined we'd end up on the same side huh?.

Jethro:"Laughs".No,No never.How you been Ed?.

Ed:After 30 years?.Well let's see um...Remember Debbie Leonard?,Knocked her up.Married.Kids.My kid had a kid calls me pappy.You know how it goes.Anything i can help you with?.Far as the police work goes.

Jethro:I'll let you know.

Ed:You do that Leroy.

Ed get's into his car.

Ziva:Old friend?.

We continue walking in town in front of some houses.

Jethro:Check with Dinozzo.Find out how LaCombe's doing.

We walk in a drive way of a yellow house.

Tim:Boss is there a reason you didn't call ahead?.

Jethro:Of course there is.

Tim:If someone around here had a grudge to settle with Ethan LaCombe why let them know we're coming?.

Jethro:"Takes out his badge and knocks at the door".

The door open's to reveal a woman.

Jethro:Janet LaCombe?.

Janet:Yes?.

Jethro:We need to talk to you about your nephew.

Janet:About Ethan?.He's dead.

Tim:Uh,No miss LaCombe.We didn't mean to give you that impression.Ethan is still alive.He was badly injured in an attack.He's in a hospital in Virginia currently.

Janet:Ethan's in a hospital?.Oh my lord.I can't believe it.I thought he died 4 years ago.Ethan's alive!.

*****************************************

Janet enters her drive way.

Tim:Miss LaCombe we need to ask you a few more questions.Before you head to the hospital.

Janet:I'm sorry.I'm just.Ethan.His Mom.My Sister.She was a wild child.We knew she'd die young.

Roxanna:Where was his father?.

Janet:Who was his father?.Not exactly easy to narrow it down if you get my drift.Boy took after his mother regardless."Chuckles".Got into all sorts of trouble.

Jethro takes her bag and put's it in the back of her truck for her.

Tim:What kind of trouble?.

Janet:Got in some fights,Stole a car.Did some time for that.Blew out of here not too long after he got out.

Jethro:He have any enemies?.

Janet:"Gets in the truck".From around here?.Don't you get it?,The whole town thought he was dead."Drives away".

The three of us walk down the drive way.

Tim:Boss don't you think we've taken something of a wrong turn?.Everyone in town thought he was dead already.

Jethro:Maybe he wanted it that way.

We see a older man and Ziva talking.

Jethro:Word travels fast.

???:That it does.When people actually open their mouths and speak with one another.You don't call.You don't write.Were you gonna come by and say hi?.

Jethro:Hi...Jack.

Jack:Hi...Leroy.

Jethro:Ziva,McGee,Roxanna.Jackson Gibbs.My father.


	32. Chapter 32

{NCIS 6X04} {October 15th 2008}

At Jethro's father's store Tim is sitting at the table on a laptop.

Tim:This is a pretty nice set up you got here Mr.Gibbs.

Jack:Jack.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Jack:You got to stay up with Technology Tim.Otherwise you concede to time inch by inch.Not that it's worth a while.

Ziva:Is this Nepal?.

Jack:Yeah it was my 60th birthday.And i climbed 13,000 feet.I thought i'd give myself a victory cigar forgetting how thin the air was and i passed out.Next thing i know Sherpa was giving me mouth to mouth.

Ziva:"Laughs".

Jack:But i always make it a point to return home after every adventure unlike some people i know.Does he ever talk about me?,My boy?.

Tim:I think i heard him refer to you once as dead.

Ziva:Uh,You probably misheard him McGee.

Tim:I think she's right.He probably said dad....Hey what uh."Gets up".Is the story on that picture there?.That looks interesting."Points".

Jack:It's the grand opening of the store.Me and LJ opened it after too many close calls in the mine.

Tim:LJ?.

Jack:LJ...Leroy Jethro.

At that moment my Jethro walks into the store.

Ziva:"Points".Is that the uh gun you learn to shoot with?.

Jethro:No one was ever aloud to touch that Winchester.

Jack:Yeah let that be a lesson in parenting.Tell a kid he can't have a rifle and he grows up to be a sniper...Can i get you something to eat Leroy?.

Jethro:Can't case.

Jack:Well least i can help you with that.I had a few beers with Ethan LaCombe.

Jethro:Gee...I'm shocked.

Jack:Leroy could never see the benefit of keeping a six pack on ice.He'd spend all his time out in the garage working on some project.We didn't even have electricity out there.

Tim say's something to Ziva i can't hear due to standing next to Jethro.

Jack:One day he blew all his money on some wreck that he picked up at a junkyard.He was gonna rebuild it from the spark plugs up.Never did get it running.

Jethro:And where do you keep her?.

Jack:I can't hang on to every piece of junk.

Jethro:No just your junk.

Jack:"Chuckles".What were we talking about?.

Jethro:Ethan.

Jack:Ethan...Yeah,Yeah...Good kid.Little reckless.Most people liked him.Except Winslow up there.

Jethro:Chuck Winslow?.

Jack:Yeah your old buddy.

Ziva:Owns the Winslow mining company?.

Jack:That's the one.Ethan had a kind of a thing for his daughter Emily.But she married Nick Kingston.That was before Ethan took off for greener pastures.

Jethro begins to leave.

Jack:Now where are you going?,Your not gonna walk up there and start accusing people are you?.

Jethro:I thought i'd drive.

Jack:Leroy.

Jack follows after him and i sit down at the table sighing.

Tim:You okay?.

Roxanna:Yeah just trying to process this information.Just yesterday i learn my step dad's dead.I learn i'm pregnant and now Jet's home town and father.

Ziva:That is a lot to process.

Roxanna:When i was with my brother and a friend of ours James Wilson yesterday...Greg decided to get us arrested so we wouldn't have to go to the funeral..."Laughs".That back fired in his face.

I go on to tell them the entire story.

Roxanna:For almost 30 years i've had to put up with him..."Laughs".That jerk has got me wrapped around his finger.

Ziva:"Laughs".You really love your brother don't you?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".He's my best friend my older brother and my doctor all in one."Smiles".I wouldn't have it any other way.

We leave the store as Jack and Jethro talk.

Tim:Uh,Boss, we'll wait here uh we'll wait here.

Jethro looks up to see Tim,Ziva and Me and Tim gives him a thumbs up.

Roxanna:I'll sit outside.It's a nice day."Smiles and mouths".Good luck.

Jethro get's into the car with his father Jack.They leave.

Ziva:I'll call Tony.

Tim:I'll call Abby.

They run into the store and i sit next to a woman on a bench as she watches them rush in and i laugh.

Roxanna:Those two.

*****************************************

It's night time.Tim is sitting at the table.Ziva,Me and Jethro are standing as Jack walks into the store.

Jack:Everybody is always lying to you all the time.Can't you ever take things as you see them?.

Jethro:I see people lying to me.

Jack:You were such a happy child.

Tim:Boss i talked to Tony and Abby.

Jack:Boss?.You make them call you that?."Looks to Tim".He's not a..."Looks to Jethro".Are you a boss Leroy?.

Ziva:Blood traces from LaCombe's ring will help us ID two of his attackers.

Tim:As far as how they found him."Pulls up the internet sight UPOSTVIDS.COM".LaCombe's squad in Iraq made a video and put it on the net.

Ziva:It was posted a month ago and already has almost half a million hit's.

Tim:It's a lot of data to sift through but i can tell who's seen it.

Jackson:You can do that?.You can tell everything i've been looking at?.

Ziva:What have you been looking at?.

Jack:None of your buisness.

Tim:See using uh service provider accounts i can cross reference the static IPs...

Roxanna:"Yawns".

Jethro:McGee i'm tired...Roxanna is too.

Tim:I can conclusively say that this video has been viewed from the Winslow's home account.

Ziva:Someone in that house knew LaCombe was still alive.

Roxanna:"Yawns again".

Jack:Well you see anybody could have found that i mean anybody could have known how to find him.

Jethro:It could have been anyone."To Jackson".But they lied to me about it.

*****************************************

{October 16th 2008}

In the morning Me,Jethro and Jack sit down at the table.I drink some fruit juice Jethro found for me as him and Jack drink coffee and Jack hands Jethro a news paper.

Roxanna:I'm going to be so happy when i can have a cup of coffee again.

Jethro:"Chuckles".Of course you are.Until then your cup is in the cupboard."Puts on his glasses reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee".Yeah it's good coffee.

Roxanna:Way to rub it in.When we get back your sleeping on the floor.

Jethro:"Shakes head".

Jack:"To Jethro".Yeah i know.

Tim and Ziva enter the store.

Tim:Morning Gibbs...Gibbses...Roxanna.

Roxanna:Good morning Tim,Ziva.

Ziva:Corporal LaCombe briefly regained consciousness but uh he has no memory of the attack.

Tim:Tony's trying to secure a court order for the Winslow family.To take blood samples,Financial records.

Jack:Who is this Tony?.

Ziva:He will be driving up this afternoon.

Jack:So how's it go?,You line up people you don't like and make them give you blood?.

Jethro:I's not personal.

Jack:Sure it is.

Jethro:One of those guys put that kid in the hospital killed his friend.

Jack:Yeah and you know this how?.

Jethro:I can feel it.

Jack:Feelings.That sounds very personal to me.

Jethro:I do this for a living.

Jack:Some living.Just let you feel superior o everybody else.

Jethro:"Takes off his glasses".What do you want me to do?.

Jack:Why do you say you think their responsible?.How about getting some more evidence first?.How about that?.How about DNA?.I thought everything was DNA now.

We all look up at Tim and Ziva.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro help Jack in his store.

Jack:I appreciate you making an effort not to tear the town apart Leroy.You give people a chance they might suprise you.

I walk around the isle's making sure everything looks in place.

Jethro:That's what worries me."Laughs".

Jack:Tell me about this investigator thing of yours.We haven't talked since you started...It's a $1.75...In fact we haven't talked since the funeral.

Roxanna:Uh.Jet do you want me to step outside?.

Jethro:No it's fine.Stay.

Jack:I adored that wife of yours.And i adored that child too.Always figured it was Shannon that sent me the Christmas cards.

Jethro:"Puts Prices on food".Well it's like what you do.

Jack:What?,Selling Groceries?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles quietly".

Jethro:No.You like to tell a story."Prices food".

Jack:Well i've been known to spin a yarn or two.

Jethro:Yeah most of mine start with a dead body.

-Time Skip-

Jethro is sweeping the floors while i sit at the table and Tim walks in.

Tim:Well Boss we got a load of garbage in the car.I'm sure Abby will have a field day sifting through it for...DNA.And we found out who saw the video.It was Emily.

Jethro:There a reason your not on the road McGee?.

Tim:Listen Boss.I-I understand that your treating this case differently.Some might say with kid gloves.

Jethro:"Stops sweeping looking at him".

Tim:But not me.I wouldn't say that.-

Roxanna:You just did."Chuckles".

Tim:"To Jethro".Boss you're gonna start busting in doors at some point right?.Dregging people out in handcuffs.Tossing them in a room lean on them till they break.Personally i think it works for you.

Jethro:Yesterday you thought i made a wrong turn.

Tim:Well that was yesterday.

Ziva enters the store a Jethro says...

Jethro:Today i'm not moving fast enough.

Tim:I didn't mean to...

Jethro:You want to frontload complaints for tomorrow McGee or do i have to wait till the sun comes up?.

We hear something explode.

Tim:What was that?.

The four of us leave the store to investigate.To see our car on fire.

Jack:Jethro?,Jethro?,Everyone okay?.

Jethro:Yeah,Fine.

Tim:All of our evidence was in there.

Ziva:What now?.

Jack:All right...Let's do it your way.

*****************************************

Tony and Abby get out of their car.

Abby:Hi guys.

Tim:Pass a lot of Volkswagen Beetles on your way up?.

Tony:Abby cheats at punch buggy.

Tim:I know.

Tony:What does it look like?.

Tim:Like someone stuffed a rag in a gas tank and lit the fuse.

I take a step farther back from where i am as the fire fumes start to make me nauseous.

Ziva:And toasted our DNA.

Tony:Where's Gibbs?.

Ziva:Waiting for you inside.

Abby:I'll get my gear.

Tony:What about senior?.

Me and Tony enter the store.He see's Jack and shakes his hand.

Jack:Hello.

Tony:Hi i'm-

Jethro:Dinozzo court order."Takes it".

Tony:"Turns around".Ah...Winslow Residence.Winslow mine including employees.Nick Kingston,Emily Kingston...Chris Kingston.

Jack:You got a court order for a five year old?.

Jethro:Five and three quarters.Have Abby set up here.We'll bring her evidence.

Jack:"Takes the Winchester down off the wall".

Jethro:"Reaches for it".

Jack:"Keeps it away from him".

Roxaana:"Laughs".

Jethro:Take Ziva and McGee to the mine i got the residence.

Tony:Uh we got a problem only one car.

Jack:I got a car.

Me,Jethro and Jack walk into the garage.

Jack:426 Hemi.R/T suspention package just the way you wanted it.

Roxanna:"Gasps".

Jack:Right down to the color...Are we gonna stand here staring or we gonna get going?...That's right.I said we."hands him the keys".

Jethro:"Smiles".

Roxanna:"Pouts".When i'm not pregnant you are taking me for a fast spin Leroy Jethro Gibbs you hear me?.

Jethro:Yes dear.I hear you loud and clear....We've been dating for 2 years and you never told me you liked these cars.

Roxanna:"Winks".Your not the only one who is mysterious.

Jethro:"Laughs getting in the car".

*****************************************

Jack:I'm glad that went smooth.Can't even remember where i keep the shells for this thing.

Tim:Boss according to the time cards from the Winslow offices these two."Hands him the paper".Were working in the mines on Friday.Notice the signatures but according to their blood...

Jethro:What do you got Abs?.

Abby:I'm just double checking my results.

Jack:It's a wonder."Sits down".

Abby:Well it's more accurate to match DNA from a blood sample at a crime scene to a source than it is to create and entire profile but in a pinch.I narrowed it down by type then i centrifuged the samples to separate serum for electrophoresis.It's not that complicated Jack.

Jack:Well i mean it's a wonder that Leroy get's any work done surrounded by such beautiful woman.But of course him and Roxie are together so it's a wonder he get's any work done around her.

Abby:Are you always this awkward around girls?.

Jack:"Winks".

Jethro:"Smirks".

Abby:So these two are samples taken from the crime scene and the ring.

Tim:These guys attacked LaCombe and Taylor.

-Time Skip-

Ethan's attempted killer's were revealed to be the Miner's he was also revealed to be the son of Chuck Winslow and Chuck sent his son and law to do his dirty work.After making arrests and Tony asking questions before we leave Me,Jack,Tony and Jethro talk.

Jack:I'm sorry son i didn't teach him much of anything.

Jethro:He taught me to drive."Takes the keys from Tony".

Tony:Oh no boss not backseat middle hump.I-I got that thing we talked about.

Jack:Take them."Hands him the keys".It's just cluttering up the garage.

Tony:Your a great man Jackson Gibbs.Thanks for the sweater.

Jethro:"Hands Tony back the keys he took from him".

Jack:Well...I know you hate it when i use a hundred words when a couple will do.But give us a call sometime.

Jethro:It's the least i could do.

Jack:Good bye son.

Jethro:"Hugs him".

After they pull apart Jack looks to me.

Jack:You take care of my grand child.

Roxanna:Always.

We hop into the 426 Hemi.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Such a nice ride.

Jethro:"Chuckles".It's a great car.

Roxanna:How about we name her or him?.

Jethro:What do we name her?.

Roxanna:How about...Semper?.

Jethro:I like it.

We leave Stillwater and listen to music as we leave.


	33. Chapter 33

{NCIS 6X15} {February 10th 2009}

Now that i'm 5 month's pregnant i haven't been going into the field.I've been staying at NCIS headquarters analyzing the crime scene photo's and being told information of the crime scene and the deceased.I walk into the bullpen with my fruit juice as i see Tony,Tim and Ziva talking.

Tony:How did she sound?.

Tim:How did she sound?.

Tony:I ask the question you give the answer.How..Did..She..Sound?.

Tim:I don't know Tony.

Tony:You don't know.Well why don't you try using your words Mr.Gemcity?.Devastated?,Despondent?.

Ziva:Delighted?.

Tony:Alright.What's her number McDetail?.

Tim:She didn't leave one.

Tony:It's customary to get a name a number and a complete message.

Tim walks to the filing cabnet.

Tony:This is not a complete message."Lifts up a pink piece of paper".This is a complete mess."Grabs a little book from his desk drawer".Melinda.

Ziva reaches for the book but Tony holds it away from her.

Tony:Ah.

Ziva:How many Melinda's do you have in that thing?.

Tony:"Looking in his book".I don't know.It could have been the girl i talked to at the gym.

Ziva:You don't go to the gym.

Tony:"Looks up at her".Maybe it was the girl i talked to at the dog park.

Tim:"Looks at Tony".You don't have a dog.

Tony:Oh it could have been that girl i met at the concession stand while my date was in the bathroom.

Ziva:You need a secretary.

Tim:Or a therapist.

Jethro:Or both.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Jethro:Shot's fired in Liberty Heights.Saddle it up."Grabs his gun".

Ziva:"Going to grab her gear".If we were called everytime shot's were called at Liberty Heights...

Jethro:Yeah well Metro responded they found a dead marine.

As they leave the bullpen i follow them to the Elevator.

Roxanna:You 4 be careful out there.Especially you Jethro.

Jethro:"Nods".Rest.

The Elevator door's close and i go sit at a chair next to Jethro's desk as i wait for the team to come back.I put a hand on my stomach feeling our baby.The baby hasn't kicked yet and the doctor's told me it's normal for me.They said it could be a while till i feel the baby.The doctors told us the baby's heart sounds great and we have no problem's.

*****************************************

In the bullpen a picture of number's written on stone is on the Monitor."817657320G".The Director Leon Vance looks at it.

Leon:Where is he?.

Tony:Um were not exactly sure Director.

Leon:Tell him i need to see him."Leaves the bullpen walking away but still in hearing distance".

Tony:"Look's at Tim".I will give him the message.And the nature of the message.I'll include who it's from and the number.

I leave to my office after that.After a while i leave back to the bullpen to see Jethro and Tony looking at he Monitor next to Jethro's desk.I walk up next to him as Jethro say's...

Jethro:Dead Marine?.

Tim:PFC Emilio Salazar.Service Record.

Ziva:18 year old completed basic training at Parris island two months ago and was stationed at Quantico.

Ziva say's walking over to Me,Tony,Tim and Jethro.

Tim:Had more than a service record."Clicks remote".Criminal record goes back to 2003 when Emilio was 12.All juvenille offenses.All gang related.

Jethro:Gang Tattoos.

Ziva:Or Pecados Capitales.

Tony:Capital Fish.

Ziva:Deadly Sins you idiot.Fish is Pecados.

Tony:Don't scoff at me.Lot's of gangs are named after deadly fish.There's the sharks.There's The Barracudas...Rumble Fish.

Tim:These guy's are also known as the PC's.

Tony:Sound's like your kind of gang McMotherBoard.

Roxanna:Kid lives through 6 years in a gang...

Jethro:Can't Survive four months as a Marine.

Tim:Maybe someone didn't want him to leave the gang?.

Ziva:Maybe a rival gang killed him?.

Tim:Though that wouldn't explain your Service Number boss.

Jethro:Focus on tracking the killer.

Ziva:And what about the other person who may have been held there?.

Jethro:Find the shooter."Leaving".

Tony:Vance wants you to call him ASAP boss.

Jethro:Heard you the first time Dinozzo.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Ziva:How's the baby?.

Roxanna:Baby's doing fine.No sign's of kicking yet.Doctor's say the baby's okay and healthy.Jethro and Me are working on decorating the nursery.But with work it's hard to get much done.

*****************************************

Me and Jethro enter our home and we walk into the basement seeing Mike.

Mike:Next time you're having guests over probie have some scotch in the house.

Me and Jethro walk down the stairs and i chuckle at what Mike says who is standing at the boat looking at a bottle of Bourbon he is holding in his hand.We walk over to Mike.

Jethro:Ah you couldn't sweet talk the flight attendant out a few of those little bottles?.

Mike:He wasn't my type.

Jethro:Right.

Roxanna:"Laughs".

Mike:What's so urgent?.

Jethro grabs the bottle of Bourbon putting it away.

Mike:You pulled me away from my granddaughter.Just celebrated her second birthday.

Jethro:"Turns to Mike".I'm looking for somebody...Rose.

Mike:Vance know i'm here yet?.

Roxanna,Jethro:Not yet.

Mike:Maybe i should borrow a tie."Pouring some Bourbon in a mug".Columbia was a long time ago Gunny.

Jethro:Only one person knew about her.You.

Mike:18 years is a long time probie.

Jethro:She's in DC.Today.Mike.

Mike:"Sighs".What do you want me to say?.

Jethro:Whatever your not saying.

Mike:Well how do you know she's here.For sure?.

Jethro:My marine Service Number was written on the roof of a crime scene in blood.

Mike:That could have been anybody.

Jethro:Uh-Uh.I put a G on the end of it just for her.

Mike:I brought her here 17 years ago.

Jethro:Where is she now?.

Mike:I haven't seen her since the day i dropped her off.

Jethro:Let's start there.

Roxanna:"Nods".It's nice seeing you again Mike.

Mike:"Nods".You too Roxie.

We leave the house and head to the NCIS headquarters for me to be dropped off.

Mike:So you and Jethro...Are gonna be parents?.Who would have figured?.

Roxanna:Well it was unexpected that's for sure.But you should expect the unexpected.

Jethro:Got a lot to get done before the birth.

Roxanna:That we do.

After 5 minutes of talking we finally get to NCIS and Jethro drops me off.I walk into my office and lay down on my couch and throw my throw blanket over me as i rest.After a while i get up and go into the bullpen seeing Mike point to his tie.

Mike:Think he noticed my tie?.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Jethro:You got bed head.

Roxanna:Damn it...I'll be right back,

I go into my office and brush my hair and walk back out.

Ziva:We canvassed the area.No one is talking.There is a smurf war...

Tony:Turf War.

Ziva:Between two competing gangs the PC's and The Verde Psycho's.

Roxanna:"Walks over to Mike".

Jethro:Ballistics?.

Ziva:We matched the slug that killed PFC Salazar.To a gun that was used in an unsolved robbery two weeks ago.And."Typing".Metro's chief suspect is Victor Carmado AKA Popeye.

Me and Jethro walk over to the Monitor.Seeing the photo of Carmado.

Tony:Victor Carmado is a known member of the PC's.

Mike:"Looking at the Monitor".He was hanging out with his posse at Liberty Heights today.

Jethro:Dinozzo,Ziva.Bring him in.

Me,Jethro and Mike leave to Abby's Lab.Where she is dancing to music.

Jethro:"Holding a Caf-Pow".Abby!.

Mike:Howdy,Darling.

Abby:Franks!."Hugs him".What are you doing here?.

Mike:Probie thinks i'm here helping him but it's just an excuse to come see you.

Jethro:"Puts the Caf-Pow between them".Abs.Turn it down.

Abby:"Turns down the music and takes the Caf-Pow".This is so cool.Someone writes your Service Number on a roof and then you just show up.It's like sending out the Bat Signal and having Batman just show up."Looks to Franks".And his mentor Ra's al Ghul.Or-Or like princess Lela sending a hologram help me Obi-Wan.And then getting Obi-Wan with his mentor Qui-Gon Jinn.You know it's weird because Liam Nesson played both the Mentor's.

Jethro:You gonna tell me why i'm here?.

Mike:"Walks to the Monitor".

Abby:Oh um i ran the blood from the Service Number."Types".It does not match our Dead Marine Emilio Salazar.

Jethro:I already know that.

Abby puts Salazar's picture on screen.

Abby:Of course you do."Types".Well hopefully it'll be news to you that the blood did belong to another Marine.Private First Class Tomas Tamayo.

Me,Jethro and Mike give eachother a look.

Abby:Judging by the look on your face.That is news to you.Um he comes from the same neighborhood as PFC Salazar.

Me and Jethro walk over to Mike.

Abby:According to his records his mother died ten years ago after emigrating from Columbia.

Jethro:Rose had a son?.

Mike:Uh,Yeah.He was about a year old when i brought her here.

Jethro:You knew?.

Mike:I'm guessing you didn't.

Jethro:I need an address Abs.

Abby:57 Kensington Street.The home belong's to a woman named Maggie Scott.

Jethro takes the note Abby written as we head out.

Mike:Might want to take this slow probie.Might not like where it leads you.


	34. Chapter 34

{NCIS 6x15} {February 10th 2009}

I watch from the interrogation room with Mike and Jethro questioning Tomas Tamayo.Jethro is sitting across from him at the table.

Jethro:You want to tell us where you been for the past 48 hours?.

Tomas:Cape Hatteras with friends.

Mike:We checked.Your cell calls were all made from a two block area of DC.

Jethro:"Shows him a photo".Why were you held here?.

Tomas:I wasn't.

Jethro:"Holds up a photo".My Military Service Number."Grabs Tomas's hand".Your blood on the roof.You got my attention Thomas.I'm here what do you want?.

Tomas:It wasn't me.I cut myself training.

Tony:"Looking into Interrogation".Gibbs and the kid.

Mike:It was your damn blood on the roof.

Tony:What's the connection?.

Mike:We tested it.

Ziva:And why the kid gloves?.

???:Hey let me out!.

Ziva:Our friend from the hood.

Tony:Think he's chilled long enough?.

???:Let me out of here man!.

Ziva:Time to unpop his cork.

Ziva and Tony leave.

Jethro:You are looking at ten years for accessory to a murder of a US Marine.

Mike:More if we tag you for Murder 1."Bends down".Your sweat was on that roof.Your pee was on that roof.Your blood was on that roof.You gonna tell us what happened on that roof?.

Jethro:You're gonna tell us who else was there.Who put that bullet in PFC Salazar.We're gonna have to assume it was you."Shows him a photo".

Tomas:I didn't kill Emilio.

Jethro:Who did?.

*****************************************

Jethro:One shot.To the chest."Points to Tomas's heart".That's what killed your friend Emilio.But he didn't die right away it took time.Maybe 20 minutes.

Mike:Bullet nicked his heart.Blood poured into his lungs.Remember Tomas?.

Tomas:No.

Mike:He would have had trouble breathing.The pain must have been excruciating.But you know all this don't you Marine?!.

Tomas:I wasn't there.

I walk from the observation room and into the hallway with Tony and Ziva.Jethro and Mike walk out of Interrogation.We begin walking down the hallway.

Tony:"To Jethro".Popeye didn't pop the guy.

Ziva:No way a kid like that took down two Marine's.

Mike:Probably taking credit for a street kill to elevate his stature.

Tony:Get anything out of PFC Tamayo?.

Roxanna:He's Scared.

Mike:He's hiding something.

Ziva:They both are.

Jethro:Something more going on than that.

We walk into the bullpen.Jethro goes to his desk as Mike talks.

Mike:Your right probie.Gangbanger's don't kidnap their enemies.They shoot them in the street.Somebody's pulling strings.Calling shot's.

Tim:I think i know who.I've been cross checking the Metro's Gang Task Force's list of known PC members against cell numbers registered in their names.One common phone number keeps popping up.

Jethro get's up from his desk and walks over to the Monitor with me.

Tim:It's a number from outside the neighborhood that called almost every member of the PC gang.

Tony:That's the CO from the shooting range.

Ziva:Staff Sergeant Vicente Medina.

Tim:That's not all i looked into the Staff Sergeant's history.It seem's he shares a bit more than phone records in common."Types".He wasn't just recruiting from the PC's.He was a member.

Jethro:Get him in here."Walks to his desk".

Tony and Ziva grab their gear as Jethro's phone rings and he answers it.

Jethro:"Into phone".Yeah,Gibbs...I'll be right there.

*****************************************

I walk back into the bullpen from my office hours later.Ziva at her desk with Tony sitting behind her and Mike paces while he talks.

Mike:Got two Marine's chained to the roof.Don't know why.Got somebody behind it pulling strings.Don't know who.

Tony:Can we wind the clock back to the part where we find out what Gibbs was doing in Columbia?.

Ziva:Or how it is connected to the gang?.

Mike:"Pacing".Got a punk who didn't kill anybody who say's he did and a kid who wrote probie's Service Number in blood saying he didn't.

Jethro:"Walks in".You done?.

Mike:Done watching you shave with a butter knife.Let me talk to that kid.I'll get him to tell us what the hell's going on here.

Jethro:I can't do that Mike.I let him go."Putting on his jacket".

Mike:You what?.

Jethro leaves his desk.

Jethro:You want to find something you follow it.I learned that one from you."Leaving the bullpen".

Ziva and Tony follow him and he turns around.

Jethro:Uh-Uh.You two..."Looks up at the director".MTAC with McGee.

Tony:Got it boss.

*****************************************

In the Observation room i watch Ziva as she talks with Tomas.

Ziva:This is all you have to say?.

Tomas:Yes i did it i admit it.This is my full confession.

Maggie:"To Jethro".Can i talk to him?.

Jethro:No he's going to prison.

Maggie:Please I...

Mike:He stole weapon's from a Marine base to arm a street gang.People died.

Roxanna:He confessed to everything.

We watch as Tomas is arrested by Tony.

Jethro:All of it.His idea...And he's going away."Turns to Maggie".Unless you've got something to say.

Maggie:Wait.He didn't do anything.He's lying.

Mike:Hold up.

Mike stops Tony and Ziva from leaving with Tomas.

Maggie:Nobody was supposed to get hurt.They were just supposed to scare them so that Tomas or Emilio would get the guns.For the PC's.Emilio wasn't supposed to get shot.That was an accident i swear.

Jethro:Who needed weapon's Maggie?.

Maggie:Our kids.In the neighborhood on our block.They were getting killed every day.Slaughtered by Drug Dealers and bigger gangs.They are dying every day.I had to protect them.

Jethro:By what?,Arming them with assault rifles?.

Maggie:I grew up in the cold war.My dad talked about Deterrence if you build up an arsenal that rivals your enemy's they won't attack you.You understand?.

Jethro puts her in handcuffs as she sobs looking at Tomas.

*****************************************

Me and Mike walk to the elevator.

Tony:Hey!,Franks i've got a question for you.

Mike:Got a plane to catch.

Tony:18 years ago Colombia.Gibbs was doing drug interdiction down there.Tomas is 18 from Colombia.Know's Gibbs Marine Service Number.

Mike:"Walks into the Elevator".Question?.

Tony:Is Gibbs Tomas's father?.

Mike:Tell probie..."Leans closer throwing the tie he was wearing around Tony".Thanks for the lend.

Roxanna:"Smiles".We'll miss you Mike.

Mike:"Nods".

Later that night at Me and Jethro's house we are sitting on the couch watching TV.Jethro has his arm around me.The commercial's on TV come on and we just sit in silence.

Roxanna:Tony thought you were Tomas's father.He asked Mike about it when i walked him to the Elevaor.Tony asked me questions afterwards.I shut him up when i said that you weren't.

Jethro:They stress you out?.

Roxanna:No...You know i can handle them Jet."Smiles".

Jethro:I know that."Looks at her".

As we are about to kiss i feel a kicking in my stomach and i pull back gasping.

Roxanna:The baby kicked!.

Jethro places his hand on my stomach as the baby kicks again and we both smile.

Roxanna:Already interupting our private time.

Jethro:"Laughs".Yeah.

Roxanna:In just 4 months we will have our little bundle of joy.

Jethro:Hm-mm.

Roxanna:We are gonna have to get the gender Jethro.

Jethro:What are your gender thoughts?.

Roxanna:I shouldn't say...A mother knows."Winks".I'd be cheating.

Jethro:"Laughs".

The next day we go into my doctor's appointment.The doctor gives me an Ultrasound and smiles.

Ria:Your baby's all good Miss Jones and Mr.Gibbs.

Roxanna:Could we please have 10 Ultrasond pictures?.

Ria:You may."Prints out 10 copies".

Me and Jethro each take one of our own smiling at our Baby on the screen.

Ria:Would you like to know the Gender?.

Roxanna:We would like it written down and put in an envelope.We promised a friend for a gender reveal party.

Ria:"Smiles doing what Roxanna asked then hand the envelope to her".Good luck with your baby you two."Smiles".

Roxanna:Thank you Ria.

We leave the appointment putting the Ultrasound photo's in Envelopes Jethro grabbed on our way out.We put names on the Envelopes and put three in the mail and Jethro pocket's the rest.We head into the NCIS headqarters and Jethro places the named Envelopes on Tim,Ziva and Tony's desks.We walk down to the lab placing an Envelope on Abby's desk.After that we head to Autopsy and Jethro takes in Ducky's envelope and the Gender Envelope.After he walks back out we leave and go home happy.


	35. Chapter 35

{February 14th 2009}

The team all go to the park ready to open the card Ducky will have us open to reveal the gender.Me and Jethro and the team all wait on Ducky to join us at the park.As we wait we talk.

Abby:Your Gibblet's ultrasound is so cute!.Baby Gibbs hand looks like as if the Baby's saying "No way" because they are shy...Or because Baby Gibbs is gonna grow up being like Gibbs!.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Either way i think all of our kids would be like their father.

Jethro:More kids?.

Roxanna:Well depends..."Smirks".If this kid is all we need or if we need 2 or 3 more.

Jethro:"Laughs".Your just messing.

Roxanna:Oh am i now?.

Jethro:After Sheliana and this kid i think that will be enough.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Are you sure about that Jethro?.

Jethro:We'll just have to see."Smirks".

Roxanna:We will won't we?."Smiles".

Ducky:"Walks over".Sorry i'm late Mother has given me quite the trouble today.

Roxanna:Ducky.The Gender isn't going anywhere."Smiles".We could wait.Right Tony?.

Tony:Uh,Yeah.

Ducky:"Hands Jethro the card".Now i would put these glasses on everyone."Hands everyone plastic glasses".There is powder in the card."Smiles".

Me and Jethro and the team all put the glasses on and Abby starts counting down to the moment we open the card.

Abby:3...2...1...

We open the card immediately getting hit with Pink powder.Me and Jethro hug and the team walks over hugging us cheering.

Abby:It's a Girl!!!.

Roxanna:"Smiles".And i told you mother's know.I knew the day you asked me.

Jethro:She's got 2 older Sister's.

Roxanna:That she does.

We spend the rest of the day laughing and having fun.Before everyone leaves Tim asks us a question.

Tim:Do you guys have a name yet?.

Jethro:We do.

Roxanna:Shall i tell them?.

Jethro:Well i told them the news of the pregnancy.

Roxanna:"Smiles looking at the team".We are naming her Castiella Jayne Gianna Gibbs...Cas or CJay for short.

Tony:You named her after probie's book character of you?.

Roxanna:I thought it was a pretty name.Still do.And we thought we would name our daughter after the book.Castiella mean's Shield Of God in Hebrew.Jayne means Gift From God and Gianna means...

Ziva:God is Merciful.

Ducky:Great choice of a name you two.

Jethro:Thanks Duck.

Abby:I love the name!,It's so pretty!.

Roxanna:Thanks Abs."Smiles".

Tim:I had no idea Gianna meant that.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".Well in your book i guess my real name should be Mercy.

Tim:"Laughs".

Tony:How did you choose her name?.

Roxanna:I heard the name in a show and i thought it was a good fit for our daughter.

Jethro:I came up with Jayne.

Roxanna:I chose the spelling to be J-A-Y-N-E.

Abby:Either way the Gibblet's name is perfect!.

*****************************************

{February 15th 2009}

Back at NCIS the next day.The team goes to their desks working and Me and Jethro sit at his desk.I sit in a chair beside his and for a few hours everything is silent as Jethro leaves till the Elevator dings and the door's open.I look over to see a very unexpected person to walk out a well known Quadrillionaire.I get up walking as fast as i can while pregnant and walk near Ziva's desk.I start to cry as i speed walk to him and hug him.

Roxanna:Papa!.

Ken:Roxanna!."Kisses her forehead". 

We hug not letting go of each other for 5 entire minutes till we hear someone clearing their throat.We turn around to see Tony,Tim and Ziva behind us.

Roxanna:Tony,Tim and Ziva this is my father."Smiles at Ken".I haven't seen you in...21 years!.

Ken:I know and i'm sorry about that...Me and Gloria have been enjoying our world tour.

Roxanna:Mom said you were in Paris last she heard.

Ken:We were.

The Elevator doors open again to reveal Gloria and a young 30 something year old man carrying 2 paper gift bags.Gloria see's me and runs over hugging me.

Gloria:My heaven's you have grown up Roxanna!.And an expecting mother!.Kendal we have grand babies!.

Ken:"Laughs".I know that dear.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".It's great to see you two Gloria.

Gloria:Your mother told us you worked here.She goes on the entire hour on the phone about you.She said you left the BAU.

Roxanna:Well after being offered this job."Smiles".I wouldn't have it any other way with my 3rd family.

Gloria:We heard about Darren...We are so sorry pumpkin."Hugs her".

Roxanna:Thanks Gloria.But him and Sheliana are in a better place now."Rubs her stomach".And at least something good came out of the past.

Gloria:How many grand babies other than Shelly do we have?.

Roxanna:Just the baby girl i'm expecting.I'm 41 Gloria.Who know's how many children me and my boyfriend will have."Smiles".

Gloria:Now who is this boyfriend of yours?.

Ken:Gloria...Don't you think we should visit with Roxanna first before the game of 20 questions?.

Roxanna:It's alright Papa."Chuckles".He's somewhere around here.Either working or getting Coffee.

Ken:Coffee?.Where?.

Roxanna:"Laughs".Agent McGee can show you."Turns to Tim".Right Tim?.

Tim:Uh yeah i can.Right this way sir.

They leave down the hallway.

Gloria:Your father and his black coffee is gonna kick him in the-

Roxanna:Gloria!.

Gloria:Right.Sometimes i forget to watch my mouth.

Roxanna:Gloria...Please meet Agent's Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David.

Gloria:"Shakes their hands".Gloria Jones.

Tony:Nice to meet you ma'am.

Ziva:A pleasure.

Gloria:Call me Gloria.

Roxanna:What's these gift bags?.

Gloria:Your father and i brought them with us.21 presents for 21 missed birthday's.

Roxanna:You guys didn't-

Gloria:Might not want to argue.Your father and Agent McGee are headed this way.

Tim and my father Ken walk over and Ken is sipping coffee.He stands next to me and Gloria as Tim stands next to Tony and Ziva.

Roxanna:Not good as the coffee blend you like Papa i'm afraid.

Ken:I think it's quite alright.

Gloria:"Reaches for his cup of Coffee".

Ken:Ah,Ah,Ah dear.Has anyone told you not to touch a Marine's coffee?.

Gloria:Every morning for the past 25 years.

Roxanna:"Smiles".You two never have changed.

Gloria:Changing is over rated these days.

Ken:Maybe we should have skipped most of those places we traveled to...I think it's gone to your head.

Gloria:Kendal Jones.Elevator now."Points to the Elevator".I'm sure you don't want to talk in front of your daughter.

They walk to the Elevator going inside.

Tony:Well they are...

Roxanna:Acting like kids?...Yeah i got that a lot in highschool in my senior year with them.

Ziva:You act a lot like your father.

Tim:Except he can talk for an entire 5 minutes about Roxanna.

Roxanna:"Raises an eyebrow".What did he say now?.

Tim:"Clears throat".That uh That you were one of the most popular kids in school and you also used to sing every night at the band stand in New Jersey up until you both moved to Virginia when you were 17.

Roxanna:Hm not as bad as i thought he would say.

Tim:He also stated that...You were a book worm and also studied in college to be a Forensic Scientist and Medical Examiner and to be a Federal Agent.

Roxanna:Now he's just bragging.

Tony:You could do both Abby's and Ducky's jobs?.

Roxanna:'Sighs".Yes but i'd rather be an Agent instead Tony.

The Elevator door's swing open again as Tony say's...

Tony:Does Gibbs know all this about you?.

My father and step mother leave the Elevator walking over as Jethro walks up behind Tony.

Jethro:Do i know what Dinozzo?.

Tony:"Clears throat".That uh you know how smart Roxie is.

Jethro:"Smirks".Of course i know.

Jethro walks up next to me as my father walks up to me with Gloria and he stands in front of Jethro.

Ken:"Puts out his hand".Kendal Jones.

Jethro:"Shakes his hand".Agent Gibbs.

Roxanna:Jethro this is my father Kendal and my step mother Gloria.

Jethro:Nice to meet you both.Roxanna told me a lot about you.

Gloria:Oh really now?."Smirks".Did she tell you what we do for a living?.

Roxanna:Of course i have.

Tony:Wait...You both aren't the Kendal and Gloria Jones?.

Roxanna:Team.Elevator now.

We all go into the Elevator.

Roxanna:Tony you repeat this to Ducky and Abby in this Elevator later please...Yes Tony they are.No one is aloud to know i'm a heiress.It can put us all in danger.

The team nod knowing the seriousness of the matter.

Roxanna:Papa i should call Greg and tell him to get here and not tell him why."Smirks".Payback for scaring me last time.

Ken:Good plan!.


	36. Chapter 36

{February 15th 2009}

The Elevator doors open and me and my father go to my office as i dial Greg.Gloria stays with the team.As i'm on the phone i see the team including Jethro laughing.

[Greg:Hello?.

Roxanna:Get to NCIS A-S-A-P."Hangs up".]

My father smirks at me as we leave my office.He walks over to Gloria as i walk over to Jethro.

Gloria:You two are so cruel....And Kendal feeding into it...

Ken:I haven't seen or played a prank on the kid in 21 years...

Gloria:"Stares at him".

Ken:We will apologize Gloria...

Gloria:"Crosses her arms".

Ken:Fine.Fine...I'll apologize and let him prank me.

Gloria:You raised your daughter to be just as cruel as you.

Ken:And raised her to be a fine young woman Gloria.

Roxanna:"Clears throat".Gloria don't you think this should wait...In personal space?.

Gloria:Yes your right Roxanna.

Ken:How about the four of us go to lunch.So we can all talk.I'd like to get to know my grand daughter's father.

Roxanna:"Looks to Jethro".

Jethro:"Nods".

Roxanna:"Looks to Ken and Gloria".Of course.Greg shouldn't be here for 3 hours.

Jethro:I know a place.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Shall we take Semper?.

Ken:Semper?.

Roxanna:Jethro's Dodge Charger.

Gloria:The car we saw in the parking lot?.The yellow car?.

Roxanna:"Smiles nodding".

Jethro:We can take it as long as your fine with it.

Ken:Of course.

Gloria:Uh yeah.

Roxanna:We are not gonna speed Gloria.

Gloria:"Chuckles".Profiling me eh?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".

Gloria:"Walks to the elevator".

Roxanna:Nice to know some things never change.

Ken:"Laughs".Oh she's changed.She's got a temper now.

Roxanna:Your just saying that because she scolded you.

Ken:"Pouts".Is it normal for woman to team up on eachother?.

Roxanna:"Walks to the Elevator".

As i stand next to Gloria i see my father talking to Jethro as they walk over and Jethro is looking like he's enjoying the scene that Ken and Gloria made.We leave NCIS going to the diner Jethro and Me go to every morning.As we sit down Elaine gets some coffee in a cup for Jethro and brings it over and places it in front of him.

Elaine:Good afternoon Gibbs,Roxanna.

Roxanna:Good afternoon Elaine.

Elaine:How's the baby today?.

Roxanna:Swell."Smiles".And kicking more.

Elaine:'Smiles".What can i get you?.

Roxanna:I'll have a grilled cheese and almond milk please.

Elaine:How about you Gibbs?.

Jethro:I'll have pork ribs.

Elaine:And you both."Looks to Ken and Gloria".

Ken:I'll have what my daughter's having and a root beer.

Gloria:I'll have a cheese burger and sprite please.

Elaine:Coming up."Leaves".

As Elaine gives the food list to the cook she gets back to work as we talk.

Gloria:How did you two meet?.

Roxanna:My first day at NCIS.I was a Second Director up until 6 months ago.Anyway i chose Jethro's team to help out on cases with.

Ken:"Frowns".You look like something bad happened.

Roxanna:We uh lost an agent in 2005 she was a good friend of mine.

Gloria:"Grabs her hand".We know how hard it must of been to relive it.

Roxanna:It's not that."Gets up".Please excuse me.

-No one's P.O.V-

Roxanna leaves to the bathroom leaving Gloria,Kendal and Jethro.

Gloria:I should-

Ken:Give her the space she needs.

Gloria:"Nods".

Ken:So Gibbs-

Jethro:Call me Jethro.

Ken:Jethro...How has my girl really been?.

Jethro:She's been happy...Missed you dearly.Whenever she talks about you it takes a lot to stop her.

Ken,Gloria:"Chuckles".

Ken:She lived with me when she was 5 years old till she was 17.She went off to college before my eyes.That girl's been thru so much since 2001.Her mother told me over the phone what had happened.

Gloria:We should be telling her the truth.

Ken:Gloria.

-Roxanna's p.o.v-

I over hear Gloria speaking when i leave the bathroom.

Gloria:Jethro when she graduated college.At her graduation party.John.Her step father made us leave.He kept her from us.But we wanted to keep her safe so we obeyed him and we left on a world tour.5 months ago we learn't he passed away.We packed up our things and decided to take one last trip.To Paris where we met.We came back here knowing Her.Greg and Blythe were safe.That we were safe to be back in her life.

Ken:John was abusive to the three of them.He made Greg the man he is today.I was with Blythe for 9 years behind John's back.He knew about it.The kids just think that i was with Blythe just for one night after meeting at a park.We did meet at a park but years before Roxanna was born.

Jethro:Why are you telling me this?.

Gloria:Because...Your the father of her child.You are her boyfriend and when we tell her.You need to know how to help her.

Roxanna:"Walks over".I don't need help."Grabs her jacket".What i needed was the truth.You both lied to me.Elaine we are sorry but we have something to tend to.I'll pay for the meal."Puts an 100 dollar bill on the counter".Keep the change."Puts a 30 dollar bill on Ken and Gloria's table".For a taxi.

Me and Jethro leave and hop into the Semper leaving to NCIS.When we get there i pick up the two bags of present's bringing them to my office and close the door.I open the first bag seeing 11 gifts.I open them being left with {A Dress,A Shirt,Pair of pant's,A Ring,A Necklace,A painted red Glock case,A pair of shoes,A makeup kit,A hat,A cup that says "Mom's Rock",And a picture that John took of Me,Greg,Mom,Dad and Gloria on my college graduation day} i set those gift aside opening the next bag seeing 10 more gifts.{A Diaper bag,Slippers,A night gown,A Camera,Baby toys,A diary,A cup that say's "Baby Mama",A Bourbon shaped picture frame,Two necklaces that has a magnet in the middle for both sides to connect that says on one side "We never truly part" on the second necklace it says "Maybe in distance not in heart",I open the next gift to see two key chains.One says "Her Marine" and the other says "His US"} I chuckles at the last gift and put my key chain that says "His US" on my keychain for my motorcycle.I get up placing the gifts in the bags and i walk to Jethro's desk handing him his side of the keychain.

Roxanna:I opened the gifts they gave me.This was the last one.

Jethro:"Reads it".Her Marine.

Roxanna:Mine says His US.

Jethro and Me look at each other then chuckle at the corniness of it all.Jethro places his keychain on his key ring for his car Semper.As we talk the Elevator door's open revealing Greg.

Roxanna:Gregory.Dad and Gloria's back.

Greg:They are?.

Roxanna:Yes and you and i need to talk...My office please.

We go into my office.Greg sit's down.I tell him how they stopped by and then of what i heard at the diner.

Roxanna:Mom lied to us too Greg.

Greg:They were together in secret for 9 years?.

Roxanna:I think it was an open relationship.I saw pictures of dad with woman around that time when i was little.

Greg:That's a lot to process.

Roxanna:John kept Papa away from me.For 21 years Greg.We need to confront Mom on this.

Greg:Damn right.When your not pregnant we will go.Keep your stress levels down

Roxanna:"Nods".

Later in the day Greg leaves.Me and Jethro unpack the gifts putting them away at home then eat dinner and watch TV.As i get ready for bed Jethro goes to the basement to work on the boat.I fall asleep.

-Dream-

Roxanna:Hello?.

I look around the bullpen seeing no one.I hear a laugh i follow it all the way to the Autopsy room.There Agent Kate Todd stands in front of me.

Roxanna:Kate?.

Kate:"Smiles".Roxanna....I'm so happy you finally got into a relationship with Gibbs...And to think it only took my death to bring you both together.

Roxanna:Actually it was the case in Gitmo.

Kate:"Laughs".It was after Tony's wake up call wasn't it?.

Roxanna:We bonded over Coffee...Became bestfriends...Worked on his boat's together...Drank Bourbon...Talked about many different topics...Who knew i could fall in love again after Darren?...That i would have another child after Sheliana?.

Kate:I knew you guys were meant to be.

Roxanna:You loved Tony.

Kate:I never told him.

Roxanna:You knew you loved him when we got plague.I saw it in your eyes.I looked the same way with Darren.Have the same look with Jethro.

Kate:I used to think of what Me and Tony could of been if Gibbs let us break the rules.

Roxanna:I think you could have been something....I miss you.

Kate:I will always be her Roxie."Points to Roxanna's heart".Always.

Roxanna:Your a sister to me Kate...When i watched what happened-

Kate:I know.

At that moment we hear gun shots.

Kate:Get behind the table.

I do as she says.

Roxanna:Kate...Kate...

The gunshot's come closer and i see blood on the floor i look up seeing Kate fall to the ground.

Roxanna:KATE!.

-Dream Ends-

Roxanna:"Sitting up'.KATE!."Gasps".

Jethro:Hey."Hugs her".Shhh it was just a dream.

Roxanna:"Cries into his chest".

Jethro:Your okay.Everything's okay Rox.


	37. Chapter 37

{June 6th 2009}

I am 9 months Pregnant with Me and Jethro's child.Ria put me on bed rest.A friend of mine Jade Conners who is 30 has been hired to be our nanny.She lives next door with her 15 year old daughter Rowena Conners.Jade has been taking care of me while Rowena stays with a friend during the day and comes home for dinner when Jethro get's off work.Some night's he's been working late.Ziva left NCIS after event's happened where Tony killed Michael Rivkin.A man Ziva will never know if she loved him or not.Laying in bed has led me to think of past cases and memories of my father.

-Flashback 1976-

9 year old Roxanna Jones is on the playground playing while her father watches from a bench in the distance.He smiles as she plays with the kids around her.

Roxanna:"Running".Tommy!,Fara will beat you!.

Tommy:"Running".No she won't!.

Roxanna:"Running".Yes she will she's faster than us!.AHHHH.

Fara:"Running p behind Roxanna tagging her".One down and one to go...."Smirks".Ready Tommy?.

Tommy:"Running".No i'm not getting beaten by girls!.AHHHHH.

Fara:"Tags him".

Roxanna:Tommy is a goner!.

Tommy:Yeah well atleast i'm not a-

Fara:Tommy no swearing!.

-Flashback ends-

As i lay in bed rubbing my stomach of my baby i smile.Happy i will get to finally be a mother.Maybe one day a wife to Jethro.If he ever proposes.I think back to the day i met Darren.

-Flashback 2000-

Gideon:Good morning Roxanna.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Good morning Jason.How are you?.

Gideon:Fine as we can be on this job.

Roxanna:Of course.Those poor victims.Some never get justice.

Gideon:Not if we can help it.

???:"Walks over".Excuse me,Hello i'm Darren Collins i'm looking for Agent Tobias Fornell.

Roxanna:His office is in Arlington.

Darren:I'm new to Virginia.I don't know where that is.I asked my taxi driver to bring me to the FBI.

Roxanna:Do you like motorcycles?.

Darren:Yes?.

Roxanna:"Smiles".I got one.I can take you to where you need to be.

Darren:Uh Thank you.

We walk to my Motorcycle and i take my backup helmet off the back of the motorcycle.I hand it to Darren.

Roxanna:My names SSA Roxanna Jones...Call me Roxie.

Darren:Well if we are playing it that way.Call me Darrie."Winks".

Roxanna:'Chuckles getting on the bike".Hop on and hold tight.

Darren:"Hops on and puts his arms around her waist".I never took you to be a biker.

Roxanna:And i never took you to be a flirt.

Darren:"Laughs".

We leave going to Arlington playing 20 questions along the way.When we arrive i stop my Motorcycle turning it off.Darren and me hop off my bike.Darren is about to hand me the helmet i let him use.

Roxanna:Keep it.I got more at my apartment.

Darren:"Smiles".Where is Agent Fornell's office?.

Roxanna:Follow me.

We walk into the building show the guards our badges and walk down the hall to Fornell's unit of the FBI.I point to the sign that say's Fornell.

Roxanna:There is Fornell's.

Darren:Thank you."About to walk away but turns around".I don't usually do this but...Would you like to go out sometime?.

Roxanna:I'd love to Darrie."Smiles handing him a card".Call me."Winks".

I walk down the hallway back out to my Motorcycle hoping on it and driving away smiling.

-Flashback ends-

Darren Collins was my second love.Jethro is my third.No one could replace either of them in my heart.The day that changed my life forever.One of my many heart breaks was the day Darren and Sheliana was taken from me.

-Flashback March 11th 2001-

Roxanna:Darren...I'm so happy you walked up to me and Gideon that day.

Darren:I am to my love."Turns to her".If i didn't i'd be a single man.

Roxanna:I don't know about that.You are very charming.Flirty and everything i need in a soon to be husband and father of our child.

Darren:"Smiles".My i take the pleasure in kissing you under the star's?.

Roxanna:Do you even have to ask my personal flirt?.

As we move in closer about to kiss i hear a guys voice shout.

???:THIS IS FOR TAKING HIM FROM ME."Shoots 30 rounds into the park".

Darren falls to the ground and i fall next to him.The both of us bleeding out.Darren looks at me as i cry holding my stomach where our baby is.

Darren:I'll love you forever my Roxanna.

Roxanna:Darren...I'll love you forever too.

Darren:"Takes his last breath".

Roxanna:Darren?...Darren?...Darren!."Cries then groans".

Gideon:"Runs up to her".Medics are on their way.Stay with me Roxanna.

-Time Skip-

The nurse walks in as i lay in bed after having a C-Section to collect my daughter's body.

Nurse:We'll have to keep you a few day's Miss.You lost a lot of blood.

Roxanna:'Nods".

Gideon and my brother Greg walk into my hospital room.

Roxanna:Greg...

Greg:"Hugs her".

Gideon:I'll leave you both be."Leaves".

Roxanna:"Cries".

Greg:The Doctor's and Nurses said you haven't slept a wink.

Roxanna:Their gone Gregie."Cries".My Darren and Sheliana are gone.

Greg:"Sings".Love,Love is a verb love is a doing word,Fearless on my breath,Gentle impulsion shakes me,Makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath,Teardrop on the fire fearless on my breath,Take a Break.Night,Night of matter,Black flowers blossom,Fearless on my breath,Black flowers blossom fearless on my breath,Teardrop on the fire fearless on my...Take a Break,Water is my eyes most faithful mirror,Fearless on my breath,Teardrop on the fire of a confession,Fearless on my breath,Most faithful mirror fearless on my breath,Teardrop on the fire fearless on my breath,Take a Break...It's tumbling down!.

Roxanna:"Falls asleep".

-Flashback ends-

But then November 18 2004 i got the love i lost back when i walked in to NCIS.I found love again.Made a 3rd family and now gonna have a small family of my own.With Jethro,Me and baby Castiella.Speaking of Castiella she just kicked.

Roxanna:"Sings".Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning,Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile.I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness.And I have to sit down for a while.The feeling that I'm losing her forever,And without really entering her world.I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter,That funny little girl.Slipping through my fingers all the time,I try to capture every minute,The feeling in it,Slipping through my fingers all the time,Do I really see what's in her mind,Each time I think I'm close to knowing.She keeps on growing.Slipping through my fingers all the time,Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table,Barely awake I let precious time go by,Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling,And a sense of guilt I can't deny,What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go.Well some of that we did but most we didn't,And why I just don't know,Slipping through my fingers all the time,I try to capture every minute,The feeling in it,Slipping through my fingers all the time,Do I really see what's in her mind,Each time I think I'm close to knowing,She keeps on growing,Slipping through my fingers all the time,Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture,And save it from the funny tricks of time,Slipping through my fingers.Slipping through my fingers all the time,Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning,Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile.

Castiella kicks again when i stop singing and i chuckle as Jethro walks in.

Jethro:What's so funny?.

Roxanna:CJay kicking after i sing to her.

Jethro:"Chuckles".

Roxanna:She's been kicking a lot more than usual.I think she'll be ready any time or day now.

Jethro:"Nods".Probably...If she's just as Stubborn as us.

Roxanna:"Chuckles".

Jethro:"Kisses her".

As Jethro bends down and kisses me i feel a kick again and a liquid.

Roxanna:Either she kicked my blatter or my water just broke.

Jethro:Jade!.

Jade:"Walks in".Yes?.

Roxanna:I think my water broke.

Jade:"Pushes Jethro out".Out,Out this is lady time.

After 5 minutes Jade confirm's my water broke.We get ready and grab the baby bag as Jethro warms up Semper.Jade helps me to the car as Jethro gets out opening the door.After 10 minutes we are near the hospital as Jade makes calls to Ducky,Abby,Tony,Tim,Greg and her daughter Rowena.

-1 hour later-

Tony,Tim,Abby and Ducky walk into the hospital room as i'm holding Me and Jethro's daughter.The team stares at us and Castiella for a few minutes in shock.Me and Jethro smile at our bundle of joy.

Roxanna:Team...Meet Castiella Jayne Gianna Gibbs."Smiles".

Abby:She is so precious!.

Roxanna:Shh...Thank you Abs."Smiles".

Tony:She'll be saying the Gibbs Rules in no time.

We all laugh.

Tim:Ziva should be seeing her.

Roxanna:We know.But she needs her time.

Jethro:Ducky.Come see your grand child.

Ducky:Grand child?.Jethro i'm not her grandfather.

Roxanna:You're the grandfather of the team Ducky.We want her to call you her grandfather or Grand Ducky per say.

Ducky:"Smiles walking over".Hello Castiella.

Tobias Fornell walks into the room holding a small teddy bear that is dressed in a Marine uniform.

Tobias:I was told you got a new team member."Hands Jethro the bear".Emily helped pick out a stuffed animal.She's with Diane.

Roxanna:"Smiles".I'm sure Castiella will love the bear.Thank you both for it.

Tobias:Every child needs a toy.

Jethro:Roxanna has news for you.

Roxanna:Since Jethro is Uncle Gibbs to Emily and i'm Auntie Roxie.We decided for Castiella your Uncle Tobias."Smiles".

Tobias:Of course."Chuckles".Em will be excited for a cousin.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Tony,Tim and Abby.You three are god parents.

Tony,Tim and Abby's mouths widen in shock.

Roxanna:Your gonna catch flies...Ziva's also a godmother.

Jethro:We planned this long time ago.

Roxanna:"Smiles".Castiella has all of us to be here for her now.


	38. Chapter 38

It all started November 18th 2003 when she was given the position of Second Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Unit.She got off her Motorcycle and walked over to the Director Thomas Morrow and Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.The three of them entered the NCIS building going to the Squad Room where she met Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr and Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd.Later at a crime scene she met Medical Examiner Dr.Donald Mallard and his assistant Gerald Jackson.She then also met Agent Timothy McGee.While during the investigation she met Forensic Scientist Abigail "Abby" Scuito.Roxanna Terra Emery Jones became apart of the NCIS team.Her second investigation with NCIS lead the team to Cuba in a place called Gitmo.Gitmo is a nickname for Guantanamo Bay detention camp.Which is a Military prison located in Guantanamo Bay.While in Gitmo they stayed in a house for their stay.The morning after they landed there was a disturbing wake up call by Tony.Which lead to Roxanna and Agent L.J Gibbs to having a cup of Coffee.They drank their Coffee in the kitchen and talked about Crazy mornings.Roxanna talked about Serial Killers she put away in the past working for the Behavioral Analyst Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.That one morning led to a friendship between Roxanna and Gibbs.After 5 months of knowing the team one day an intruder took Ducky,Gerald and Kate hostage in the Autopsy room.The team worked together and saved them but the intruder got away.3 months later the intruder kidnapped Kate and the team worked together to learn the intruders identity.The intruders name was Dr.Ari Haswari.He graduated from Edinburgh Medical College in 1994.He's half Jewish and half Arab.Ari was a Mossad Officer.A year later Tony and Roxanna got affected by Pneumonic plague after Tony opened a letter.Kate having a cold at the time went to the hospital with them as a precaution.When Tony and Roxanna healed Roxanna left the hospital 5 day's later and stayed with her older brother Diagnostic's leader Dr.Gregory House in New Jersey.2 weeks later Roxanna and Tony went back to work.Tony still had a week left for medical leave but refused to take another week off.Ari was revealed to be back in the country and he tried to kill Gibbs.Gibbs was put under protection by the Director.Kate Todd was put in charge of taking care of him.Kate used to protect the president of the United States.The next day the team worked together to stop Ari from launching a drone that would kill people on a ship.After killing some bad guys Gibbs crashed the drone into the ocean by shooting the launcher.Kate jumps in front of Gibbs when a terrorist shoots.She was protected by her bullet proof vest.Gibbs killed the terrorist then checked on Kate.After helping her up a shooter shot her killing her instantly everyone knowing it was Ari.As the team grieved her death Roxanna and Gibbs visited her body and Roxanna opened up to Gibbs emotionally.Telling him about the fiance and unborn daughter she lost in a drive by shooting.Then one day that emotional bond became something more.After Roxanna was invited over to Gibbs house she overheard Gibbs singing "Saddle My Dreams".The two worked on the boat and drank Bourbon way into the night and got drunk.They ended up kissing and announced to each other that they liked the other person.That lead to 5 dates in the time of a few months.The two didn't confirm they were a couple but knew that for the two of them Rule 12 has been broken.The two has been thru heart ache.Gibbs was in a bombing and laying in a hospital bed.After a few days he woke up from a coma but didn't remember the last 15 years.After getting his memory back and deciding to retire and go to Mexico Gibbs ended whatever him and Roxanna had and left NCIS with a "Semper Fi".13 days after he left Roxanna got news that her older brother got shot and she rushed to New Jersey to be by his side.She revealed to Greg she loved Gibbs.For the 4 months she spent withought Gibbs she took everything hard.Her heart was broken and it didn't mend.She didn't go out in the field anymore and just stayed in her office doing her Director paper work.Gibbs came back to help Tobias Fornell with an escaped convict.After reopening Paulson's case and putting the true person responsible for the crimes Gibbs stayed taking back over his job position.Roxanna and Gibbs didn't speak to each other for an entire 2 cases until he invited Roxanna over to his house.The two made up becoming Boyfriend and Girlfriend.A year later after keeping it a secret from everyone they revealed their relationship to the team and moved in together.After many cases and events Roxanna got unexpectedly pregnant.After 9 long months of carrying the baby the two welcomed their first child together and named their daughter Castiella Jayne Gianna Gibbs...........................................................................................................................................................This story is Roxanna and Jethro's love story but it doesn't end here.


End file.
